Summer Girl
by sleepyaugustus
Summary: Percy is sent to live with his cousins in the sweltering farmland of Arkansas after a small altercation with his stepfather. Off the bat, he knows he's in for one hell of a summer, and it only becomes worse once the neighbor's angry daughter gets involved. :: Rating is T/M
1. I Will Learn to Love the Skies I'm Under

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter I: I Will Learn to Love the Skies I'm Under**

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy _really_ hated airplanes.

The woman sitting next to him watched warily as his leg bounced up and down, slowly shifting further away in hopes to avoid the spew that was sure to come bursting from him. He groaned as he held his flipping stomach.

_Deep breaths_, he reminded himself as the ground came closer into view. The window was lined with dust and dirt and he could barely see a thing through the grimy glass, but what he could make out was a blur of vast, green landscape. His hands started sweating and dread gripped at him hungrily as his eyes became acquainted at the sight, because he was seriously worried at how much flat space he was seeing out there.

Manhattan had a skyline. Apartments buildings, alleyways, skyscrapers. There were people and crowds and sidewalks and concrete—the staples he'd gown up with. But as the airplane descended from the sky into a small rundown airport, (which looked something more like a crop-duster barn) Percy got a good look at his temporary home.

And he wanted to turn around already.

Arkansas was spacious, he'd give it that. Towering pine trees broke out of the tall mountains far in the distance; wide blue sky spread along the expanse of land, contrasting with the pale green grass of rolling hills. There weren't many people on the plane with him. From what he'd cared enough to notice, there was an elderly couple behind him who snored very loudly, a woman to his left, paranoid that he might get sick on her (with good reason), and a family of four about two rows ahead.

There weren't many people boarding this trip into a tiny town in Arkansas. Who would willingly travel here? The town looked like it might have been settled by farmers and cow herders with a little free land on their hands. When the flight attendants finally called the okay to start getting off, Percy was the first one standing up. Shooting out of his seat, he let out a shaky breath as he quickly grabbed his backpack and pushed through the slow moving crowd toward the doors.

He was less than excited about his move to the southern US. As a born and raised New Yorker, the very thought of all this farmland made him feel nauseous. But there was no way for him to turn his luck around; as much as he _wanted_ to drop his suitcase and hide in the plane's tiny bathroom until they agreed to bring him back to Manhattan, his mother wouldn't allow it.

There had been a bit of a misunderstanding between his stepfather and himself. Percy had never liked Gabe; the man was volatile and hot-tempered, but most of the time he was able to keep his distaste for the stinky guy under control. He never meant to sock his stepfather in the face. If he had known the punishment resulting from that small slip of control, he probably would have bent down and kissed Gabe's hairy toes in submission.

But he hadn't known. No one in a million years could have convinced him that his own mother would ship him off to what he considered the anus of America, to live with his aunt and cousins for a whole summer.

Sally had always taken his side in the past, that was why it came as a shock when she told him he would be leaving. She had said something about it being safer, the distance being good for them. Gabe and himself had needed some time apart or whatever. Percy really hadn't been listening on account of the fact that his mom had said he was leaving to Arkansas and he couldn't even spell that word in his head.

There was an unspoken rule in the Jackson home that made it pretty clear no one was supposed to talk about Percy's biological father. He wasn't sure about the whole story of the man and his relationship to Percy's mother, but he had an idea. His dad walked out on their family after just one summer, and Sally had been left heart broken. The topic was sensitive and most of the time, they all had enough tact to leave it alone.

That could have been why Percy snapped when Gabe made a nasty comment about the man. Thinking back on it now, it really hadn't been worth the trouble of picking up and leaving his home. Especially for a man whose honor wasn't worth defending in the first place, though Percy could say finally landing a fist on his stepfather's nose felt kind of good.

He sighed as he made his way onto solid ground, trailing the path into the dusty old station. The air inside the airport was warm and stuffy, not at all refreshing like it should have been. New York was still getting further away, along with its A/C systems and general lack of dust and heat.

Many people stood around with wide grins, their eyes jumping over all the departing faces as they searched for their loved ones. Percy frowned as he squinted his eyes against the throngs of people that all looked pretty similar to him. Soon he caught sight of a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair. She was smiling, her arms spread out in front of her with her eyesight trained on the teenager himself, waiting for a hug.

Letting a small smile spread across his lips, he approached the woman, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Hey, Aunt May."

"Percy! So good to see you," she greeted warmly, her hand around his back coming up to ruffle his unruly black hair. "You're so big now, I hardly recognized you."

A boy who stood to the side stepped up as Aunt May pulled back. Percy blinked at him, almost turning away from the stranger before gasping in recognition. "Jason?"

He grinned and the little scar that danced above his lip was a dead giveaway. "Percy, it's been years." He stepped forward, shaking his cousin's hand and pulling him into a hug.

As much as Percy thought he would hate coming to this place against his will, he really did love his family. They were good people and he could respect them for that. However, he might not be able to say the same for any other southern hick in this town. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with the abundance of rednecks he would soon become acquainted with.

"How've you been?" Jason asked, clapping him on the shoulder. Surprisingly Percy found himself suppressing a wince under the action, stiffening his face like he hadn't felt that hit down to the bone. He had almost forgotten all these southern kids had grown up hauling hay and driving tractors. Surely, any one of them could tear Percy apart with their bare hands, including his darling cousin.

Percy nodded. "Good." Then he blinked, shaking his head and deciding to tell the truth. "Actually, not good. I punched my stepfather and now I'm living in some junky town in Arkansas. No offense, but I am not good at all right now."

Aunt May and Jason shared a look, raising their eyebrows. "This place isn't so bad," Jason convinced, hefting one of Percy's suitcases off the rickety luggage claim. "It'll grow on you. I'm sure you'll forget about New York in no time."

"I highly doubt that," he disagreed while he tightened his grip on his backpack. The scalding air was getting to him. Strands of hair were matted to the damp skin at the nape of his neck, and his fingers came up to pull the collar of his shirt away from his heated skin; a hopeless attempt to fan himself.

His aunt sighed, ushering the two boys toward the dirt road parking lot. The sun was uncomfortably bright on his face, beaming down in what was sure to give him a tan deep enough to change his race. One good thing that would come out of this was that Rachel would love his new color.

Rachel was his girlfriend.

Well, ex-girlfriend.

After they learned he was being shipped off for a whole summer, they decided to put their relationship on hold until he returned. She hadn't exactly been a fan of that decision at first, but Percy wasn't digging the idea of a long distance relationship or the obligations that came along with that. They weren't anything too serious, anyway. Since the ninth grade, they'd been the best of friends. They'd met at a senior party, mutually hiding behind a ficus plant in the corner of the room while their boredom led them to people-watching. The two had talked as they avoided the crowds of teenage horn-dogs. He asked her out only a few weeks ago, finally having given into his curiosity. He wanted to know what it would be like to date his pretty best friend with the bright red hair and colorful personality.

She said yes, so he didn't regret it.

They had just been getting out of that awkward stage as a couple when Percy had to leave. The separation didn't hit him hard, being that they weren't totally mooneyed over each other in the first place. They were friends before anything else. It was okay. Percy wouldn't be too messed up if they never did end up getting back together romantically. Rachel probably agreed.

Maybe they would see how things turned out once he came back. For the time they had, they'd given it a decent run. She was fun—and still his best friend. They'd always be together in some context, at least.

Out in the parking lot, Percy could make out four cars. Actually, one car and three pick-up trucks. Aunt May jingled the keys in hand as she made her way to a baby blue rust bucket of a truck. The windows were down, as if they didn't need to worry about someone breaking into their car. He groaned when he realized they didn't.

New York was too far away.

After Jason loaded his belongings into the trunk, they were off to Percy's new home. Driving in this town was definitely weird. The roads were narrow and winding, not even having two lanes of traffic. Warm air shot into the car from the open windows, the air conditioner apparently having broke back in '93.

_Deep breaths_, he reminded himself.

When they finally made the turn onto a long, gravel driveway, Percy spent a good five minutes sitting in the truck and gawking at the land around him. Grassy hills spread out for what looked like miles around. In the distance, he could see woods with tall trees separating them from the more public portion of the town. His mother definitely wasn't kidding when she said the family lived rurally.

The Grace house had two stories and an attic. The horizontal wood paneling was colored a dingy yellow with a wraparound porch coated in chipping white paint. Mud caked shoes sat in front of the screen door, propped open by a white and red cooler. A ways off to the side, he could make out only one other house in sight. It was a tiny white home about a football field's length away from the edge of the rocky driveway, resting on a hill. Wooden fences seemed to spread along forever, boxing off their blocks of land into sizable chunks. A man stood on the porch and sent over a wave.

"Hello, Mr. Chase!" Jason called, throwing back the friendly gesture.

Aunt May smiled, pinching her son's cheek as she pulled Percy's bags from the trunk. "Oh, I can get those," Percy told her, stepping up and flinging his arms out, ready to catch any of his stuff she might drop.

The woman only chuckled. "I'm not helpless, boy. Most of us aren't women aren't as incapable as you think." She winked.

Shrugging, Percy backed up, letting her take his things. The strap of his backpack was heavy against his shoulder as he adjusted the piece, following his aunt up the creaky porch steps and into the house.

It had two rocking chairs in the front, but off to the corner of the wraparound porch, there was a loveseat swing, floral throw pillows tossed carelessly on top. As soon as Percy walked through the front door of the house, he knew he was in for one hell of a summer.

Not only did the sun seem to be a thousand times more powerful here in this town, the place didn't have air conditioning. Ceiling fans lazily spun from the air, and there were about three strategically placed Lasko floor fans spread along the house. The old carpet smelled of cat pee and cigar smoke, some parts of it directly under the windows were bleached a lighter color from the exposure to sunlight.

Aunt May lead him up the stairs into a narrow hallway with old wooden doors. One was left open, and inside he could see light pink walls, marred by ripped wallpaper and heavy metal posters.

_Thalia_. He smiled a little as he remembered the last time he'd seen his cousin. When the Grace's visited New York and the family all went to the beach together. She had made fun of him for getting sea grass tangled into his hair, but he'd gone around throwing odd objects he found laying around at her face in return. It was especially funny when he tossed a mangled pinecone at the back of her head and she promised revenge for years to come.

At the end of the hall, his aunt swung open a door, the wood squeaking in protest. A little, office-like room was revealed. Percy shuffled in, dropping his bags onto the floor and finding a twin sized bed pushed into the corner, striped cotton sheets wrapped tightly around the mattress, and very little walking space.

"It's not much, but we don't have a guest room," she explained, spreading her hands and gesturing to the makeshift bedroom.

"No, it's fine," Percy reassured her. Mattress springs gave off a high pitched creak as he sat on the bed. "It's... comfy." If there was anything Percy could empathize with, it was a tight financial situation.

She smiled like she appreciated his effort, ruffling his hair again. "I've got a pot roast to cook, so I'll leave you to unpack." She closed the door behind her as she walked out.

From a window behind him, he could hear the sounds of gravel crunching beneath tires. Jason backed the truck out of the driveway, dirt and dust clouding behind his wheels as he sped out. Percy wondered where he was going for half a moment, but decided not to pay much mind as he shoved the glass closed. The room was hot and the walls were covered with peeling wallpaper. There was a dresser to the side of the small room, cluttered on top with useless objects and trinkets. But one thing he would come to appreciate about this room would be its location. It was off the end of the hall, providing enough privacy for Percy to be comfortable crying himself to sleep at night.

Over the next twenty minutes, he unpacked his bags, not bothering to fold his clothes as he shoved them in the drawers of his dresser. His deodorant and razors were tossed on top, not having been shown the bathroom yet. He wondered who he would have to share with.

He obviously wasn't rich at home. Not by a long shot. But being an only child did have its perks—one being that he didn't have to share. He had his own bedroom and bathroom and he didn't have to worry about Gabe stinking up the place with his stale beer and empty cigarette cartons. Living in this small town would be an experience like he'd never known, he knew. Although his mom thought it would be good for him, he didn't know how that could possibly be proven true. All he was thinking was that he'd have to travel to send a text message.

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard his aunt call up the stairs. "Dinner!" Sighing, he got up from his bed, his knees cracking as he stretched them out. A new scent pervaded the air of the home, one that actually wasn't as repulsive as the rest. Home-cooked dinner smelled like warm ground herbs and buttery biscuits.

Licking his lips, he made his way down the stairs and into the dining room. The house was certainly bigger than his New York apartment, but by any standards, it didn't exactly surpass his old home in quality. Even if his flat was small, and Gabe radiated a pretty foul smell, he'd take those memories over this any day—solely due to the fact that the apartment was in Manhattan. Not this town with a population of around ten and a half people.

Aunt May had set up a full dinner on her dining room table. He could see bowls filled with mashed potatoes, green beans, and a plate stocked with sliced pot roast. Golden baked biscuits laid in a cloth covered wicker basket in the center. The woman was pouring lemonade into a few mismatched glass cups from a pitcher.

"Take a seat, Percy," his aunt told him as she pulled out her own chair. Percy heard the engine of the truck pull into the driveway again and he wondered if Jason had some kind of psychic power to know exactly when his mom would be done cooking dinner, because the boy's timing was impressive.

The sounds of teenage laughter echoed from the front porch. Percy's eyebrows scrunched as he saw Jason and two other girls walk in through the front door. "Mmm," Jason moaned loudly, earning a shove from one of the girls. "Smells great, Ma!"

As they walked into the room, Percy got a good look at them. One girl was tall, spiky black hair sticking out from the top of her head. Little freckles splayed across her nose and danced as she wrinkled it at the sight of him. "Ew. Cousin's here."

Percy rolled his eyes, but offered a laugh as Thalia approached him, wrapping him into a hug. "'Sup, Kelp Head."

"Same old, same old, Pinecone Face," he responded, one of his fists flying into her hair for a noogie. "Missed you."

"Jackson, you ass-basket!" She tore away from him, punching him hard in the gut. He was briefly reminded about farmer kid's strength again, grunting as he keeled over in pain. "I thought I missed you, too. But now, I've changed my mind."

"Thalia, you best watch your mouth," her mother chastised, wagging her fork at her from the dining table.

In the midst of all the chaos, Percy had forgotten about the second girl. Briefly, he let himself wonder if he had another cousin. Last time he checked, it had only been Jason and Thalia, so that idea spoiled. The quirky girl definitely had that southern look to her. Frizzy blonde curls fanned out over deeply tanned shoulders. She was sort of short, standing next to Jason, at least. Thicker than Thalia, curvier. There wasn't a visible gap between her denim clad thighs, but at the same time, her legs looked strong enough to outrun his mile time in gym class.

Her eyes were sort of freaky.

Gray, the stone cold color contrasted severely against her more or less warm complexion. She wore no make up on her face, only a natural blush dusting her cheeks from the heat of the day and laughter with her friends. Percy wasn't used to girls seemingly not caring about their appearance. He scrunched his nose, confused why she didn't seem to bother.

The girl smiled when Jason leaned down and whispered something in her ear, turning back and shoving him in the gut. Percy figured she must have been his girlfriend or something.

Jason plopped down at a chair by the table, beginning to fill his plate with food. "So hungry," he muttered.

The strange blonde girl rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to Thalia on the other side of the table, across from where Percy had seated himself. "You're always hungry, Jason." Her voice had an accent, it was subtle, just a slight twang to the way she formed her words.

Making eye contact with her from across the stacks of food displayed in front of them, Percy had to force himself not to look away. He was trying not to cringe away from the girl's intimidating gaze as Thalia introduced them. "Percy, this is our friend, Annabeth. She lives next door."

"Best friend," Jason corrected, stuffing a fork full of potatoes into his mouth. "We all grew up together."

Percy nodded at the girl in greeting, and she waved a little. A small freckle above her jaw distracted him. "Hi, I heard you were moving in for the summer."

"Yeah," Percy sighed, grabbing his cup and swishing the liquid around before taking a sip. He grimaced and placed it back down, forgetting he didn't like lemonade. "I guess so."

Annabeth arched a blonde eyebrow, amusement clear in her expression. "Don't seem too excited about it," she pointed out.

"I'm not," Percy said bluntly, leaning back in his seat. "I don't wanna be here at all."

Thalia chuckled under her breath. "Here we go," she breathed, sitting back like she was about to watch something good on TV.

"Yeah?" Annabeth questioned, narrowing her creepy eyes by a fraction of an inch. "Is there something wrong with this place?"

Percy's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Are you kidding? It sucks. This hick town doesn't even have a Walmart." He wondered if she knew what that was.

The girl scoffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what? We need a Walmart to be civilized like you city folk? That is such typical ignorance I'd expect from a yankee."

"Whoa there," Percy defended coolly, raising his hands in a placating gesture, but not doing anything to bite back his last statement. "Chill out, squirt."

"Percy, you're about to get a foot stuck where the sun don't shine," Jason laughed as he clapped his cousin on the back. Annabeth rolled her eyes before sending him a glare that admittedly had a shiver knocking down his spine.

"Whatever," he muttered, secretly intimidated by the short-tempered girl in front of him.

"Awkward," Thalia sang, chuckling like she was beyond used to her friend's ways.

Percy ignored Annabeth for the rest of dinner. And she did the same.

Once the girls stood up to clear their plates, Annabeth passed by him, offering a distasteful look as she said, "It's been a pleasure to meet you." By no means was Percy under the impression that this girl actually enjoyed making his acquaintance.

With the same false sense of politeness, he responded, "Likewise."

"Are you headed home, sweetheart?" Aunt May asked, standing up from her seat, apparently not sensing the oncoming feud between the two. "Here, let fix you some leftovers."

"Thank you." Her smile was sugar sweet, cheeks lifting up to reveal little dimples.

"I'll walk you home," Jason offered, getting up from his seat and dabbing at his face with a napkin.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'll see y'all tomorrow morning, alright?" Turning to Thalia, she raised her eyebrows, seemingly communicating silently, before walking into the kitchen to retrieve her doggy bag.

He heard the screen door swing shut a few minutes later and looked up to see his cousins staring at him. "What?" he asked, biscuit crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"Nothing." Jason shook his head like Percy was a lost cause.

"Seriously, what?"

Thalia punched him in the shoulder as she turned to walk out of the room. "Welcome to your home for the next three months. Maybe try a little respect."

"What'd I do?" Percy asked, confused as Jason sighed and got up, too.

"You know, you can't be choosy around here. Annabeth's the only teenager for at least six miles. If you go fighting with every new person you meet, you'll end up pretty lonely in this town."

Percy scoffed. "I'm not here to make friends, guys. Especially with redneck teenagers. I plan on serving my time, and getting the hell back to New York as soon as possible."

His cousins both rolled their eyes, Thalia scowling at him. "That's no way to go about this. You might as well _try_ not to be miserable here."

Blinking boredly, Percy just nodded to get her off his back. She huffed, leaving the room.

"Girls," Percy muttered, frustrated. He'd successfully pissed off two of them in one night. "How do you even put up with them?"

"Well," Jason started, heaving a breath. "One of them is my sister. And the other one is Thalia."

Percy let out a laugh at that one. Jason chuckled, "But seriously. I love them both. They mean the world to me."

"You're not dating Annabeth?" he asked skeptically. "You guys look pretty close."

He shook his head. "Annabeth means a lot to me, but I don't think of her that way. She's one of my best friends."

"Is that, like, code for something? Friends with benefits or whatever?"

"No." Jason was looking at him like he was crazy. "Why would it be code for something? I said what I meant. You city kids sure make things complicated."

Percy's eyebrows pulled together again. "She just didn't seem that pleasant to be around."

Jason pursed his lips. "Annabeth could start an argument in an empty house. She's stubborn and passionate. But that's just who she is."

"Whatever," he mumbled, picking up his plate and bringing it to the kitchen. Aunt May stood in front of the sink, washing each dish by hand. No dishwasher. He really should have been expecting this stuff by now.

Night had fallen, and had thankfully brought a cooler breeze throughout the house. All the windows and doors were left open, which was such a grave difference from New York. He could never imagine going to sleep with his door left open to any old straggler or passer-by.

But that was how it was here. That night, they went to bed completely trusting that they were perfectly safe in their home.

At this point, Percy was keeping count of the things he'd just have to get used to.

* * *

**Hopeless Wanderer – Mumford and Sons (chapter name creds)**

**Cover photo by Fred Huning**

**(Summer Girl is by Family of the Year and you should definitely listen to it because it feels like eating glass but in a good way.)**


	2. Forever in Debt to Your Priceless Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter II: Forever In Debt To Your Priceless Advice**

* * *

**PERCY**

The loud grind of an engine woke him up.

A tired scowl fitted itself onto his sleep-stiffened face as he lifted onto his elbows, glancing out of the small bedroom window by his side. It was barely even morning yet; the sun was still floating just beneath the line of trees in the distance, up above still being a dark blue blanket of air. Below, the ground caught his attention and he moved his eyesight to see his cousin hop onto a tractor, kicking it into gear before driving into the fields. Percy groaned, flopping back onto the creaky mattress and throwing a pillow over his head.

This was not the way he wanted to wake up for the next three months.

Rolling onto his side, he curled the fabric of the pillowcase over his ears, hoping to drown out the noise and getting at least a few more centuries of sleep. But then from downstairs, the sound of a coffee grinder started wailing and he heard footsteps clacking on the stairs. He wouldn't be getting any extra sleep, it would appear.

The smell of breakfast cooking was enough to motivate him out of bed. He wandered into the hallway and figured he needed to focus on finding a bathroom. Or an outhouse. Wherever they expected him to pee.

Across from Thalia's room, he found a small bathroom with a claw foot tub and white lace curtains draped over a tiny window. Sweeping them to the side, he could still see Jason riding along the fields while he cut the grass.

He took a quick shower, almost sighing at the feel of the warm water stimulating his tired skin. He used the soap that was already in there and assumed it was Thalia's, because he came out smelling like apples. When he was finished washing up, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped in front of the mirror, wiping a circle off in the condensation so he could see himself properly.

He heard gentle footsteps tapping against the stairs again as he walked out of the bathroom, bringing a cloud of steam along with him. Tightening the towel around his waist, he started to head down the hallway to his bedroom before he suddenly stumbled into something—or someone. He felt a person smack into his bare chest and heard a thud as they hit the ground. Squinting, he was able to make out a familiar head of frizzy hair and he almost smirked at the sight of the neighbor's daughter sprawled on the floor. He didn't help her up, seeing as how he'd probably lose his towel if he did that, so instead he chuckled quietly as the girl looked up at him, eyes widening and her cheeks dusting pink.

"Watch where you're going," he said mirthfully, trying to side step her form on the ground. She looked pissed when he didn't even bother helping her up or apologizing, and he found the way her fists shook amusing.

"That was your fault!" Annabeth protested as she clambered up, scowling at him. "I see chivalry doesn't exist in the ghettos of New York."

He sighed, annoyed. "What are you even doing up here?"

She rolled her eyes, and Percy was once again reminded of that eerie color. Like a New York thunderstorm, dark clouds and lightning dancing above his head the way they did in her disapproving glare. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was going to wake up Thalia. We have to go-"

"Yeah, I don't care actually," Percy interrupted, shaking his head and continuing on to his room. "Nice catching up, though. Next time you feel like touching, just ask. I'm a teenage boy, my standards aren't _that_ high."

It was possible he was about to get that kick Jason was talking about yesterday, but he closed his door in her face before she could do any kind of physical harm to his body. He didn't actually know why he was so mean to her. But he figured it had to do with the fact that he was already in a sour place with this move, and she was sort of the epitome of everything he couldn't stand about this place. She was southern to the marrow of her bones.

Maybe that was terrible. He didn't let himself think about it long enough to care.

Aunt May called up the stairs, saying breakfast was ready just as Percy had slipped his shirt on. After running his hands through his hair, at least attempting to keep the wild locks under control, he made his way downstairs. A grumpy looking Thalia sat at a small table in the kitchen, a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. Her black hair was almost as bad as his, the bedhead ruffling the pieces out in the back, but matting them to her forehead in the front. She looked tired. Percy took a seat at the table in the breakfast nook, almost laughing at the sight of Annabeth sitting next to Thalia. Her face was pink again, not meeting his eyes and seemingly trying to ignore everything related to his existence. He smirked.

His aunt placed a plate in front of him, stocked with all kinds of food. He thanked her as his mouth watered in anticipation before he dug in. Jason stumbled into the house shortly after, his white shirt stained green and brown. He licked his lips once he caught the smell of his mom's cooking, humming, "Smells good."

She cooed, reaching over and pinching his cheek as she handed him a plate. He plopped down in the wobbly chair beside Percy, elbowing him in the gut.

"What?" Percy complained, glancing up from his food to entertain his cousin.

He leaned in close to his ear. "You're getting death glares from the two of them. I just wanted to know what on earth you could've gotten yourself into."

Percy looked across the table, and sure enough, creepy gray eyes were accompanied by electric blue ones, both offering their most intimidating feature in an angry glare. He swallowed, turning back to his cousin and muttering, "I only regret it a little bit."

"Mmhm," Jason agreed disbelievingly, giving him a look that made him feel like he was about to become these girls' breakfast. Though, he saved him as he started an innocent conversation. "So, ladies... What are the plans for today?"

Annabeth broke her gaze, smiling slightly at Jason. "We're going down to Shadow's Creek."

"Yeah?" Jason was grinning, so Percy supposed he liked the sound of whatever that place was. "Is, uh," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You know... Piper coming today?"

Both Thalia and Annabeth laughed, the former shaking her head. "Nope. Last week's splash fest was an exception—you know the grocery store doesn't give her a lot of off days." Jason nodded, his shoulders slumping in relief. Thalia cocked a quizzical brow. "And what's so great about that? I thought y'all had a thing."

"I just don't have the energy to woo her right now," Jason explained with a sheepish smile. "I haven't showered and my clothes are a mess."

"You got that right," Annabeth said, pinching her nose jokingly. "Pee-yew."

Jason ducked his head, hiding his blush as he reached over the table and knocked her shoulder. Then he turned to Percy again. "So, are you coming with us?"

Percy blinked. "No."

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth stood up from the table and hefted her bag onto her shoulder, grabbing what looked to be a sketch book from the floor. "I'll be waiting in the truck, guys."

Sounds of agreement came from the two siblings as they finished up their breakfast. Jason sighed, shaking his head. "Percy, remember what I said? You'll be pretty bored in this house, doing nothin' all day long. Maybe you should give our little town a chance."

"I don't want to," Percy said honestly, shrugging and pushing his chair back. The action created a loud screech against the old tile floors.

Thalia's eyes bored into him. "I don't like the way you treated Annabeth today. And I don't care if you don't like her. She's our friend and whether you're family or not, I'll kick your ass if you pull another dick move like that."

"What now?" Jason asked, groaning. "Percy, will you ever learn?"

"We just had a little misunderstanding in the hallway this morning," Percy brushed off. "No biggie."

His cousin glared daggers. "Yeah, _misunderstanding_. Let me just tell you right now that if you think for a second you're any better than her, then think again."

It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. "I never said I was better than her." _Merely implied it,_ he thought silently to himself. "I just don't like her."

"C'mon, Percy," Jason said. "You met her yesterday. You have absolutely no reason not to like her."

"I have plenty. Now, forget it. I don't wanna go to your stupid shadowy creek, so just go on and leave. I won't be changing my mind anytime soon."

"Okay," Jason sighed, getting up and washing his and Thalia's dishes in the sink. "I don't have a cell phone, so you'd better hope you don't change your mind."

Percy frowned. "You don't have a cell phone?"

A smirk tugged at the blond's lips, making his little scar jump. "Tell me something: do you get any kind of service out here?" The answer was no, and Jason seemed to already know that. "Only place that has reception is in town. No reason for one of those money suckers."

Even though he had already known about not being able to use his phone, he still cringed when his cousin talked about it. He wondered how many texts would be waiting for him when he finally made it into town. Admittedly, he didn't have too many friends back home, but it was still nice to imagine having something to look forward to.

"Whatever." Thalia brushed past him into the hallway. "You don't want to hang out with us hicks, then that's your choice. Don't come crying to us when you're bored to tears and begging for entertainment."

"Thalia," Percy called. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you guys. I mean... we're friends as much as we're family, but I'm just really not into the whole..." He gestured with his hands, not sure how he could word his thoughts.

"No, I get it." She scowled in a way that made Percy think she didn't get it at all. "You're really not into our whole _lifestyle_. Makes total sense, seeing as you're a narrow-minded yankee. I love you, Percy, but sometimes you're a real asshole."

With that, she walked out the door to join her friend in the truck. Jason gave him a disapproving frown, wiping off his hands with a dish cloth before clapping him on the back in goodbye. "Have fun, I guess," he said as he grabbed his car keys from the blue tile counter and made his way out the door as well.

And Percy was left alone.

…

Never in a million years would Percy admit that Jason was right.

Outwardly, of course.

Inwardly...

Jason was right.

Percy had been through at least a thousand different ideas of what to do with the day, but with the absence of his most desirable cell phone and refurbished gaming system he got three Christmas's ago, he was at a loss for what he could make with all this extra time. No one was home to entertain him. Thalia and Jason had run off to some kind of southern style watering hole while their mother set foot to work. Percy thought that maybe he'd have to start talking to the family portraits hanging around if he got any more bored.

He tried watching TV, but the reception was shoddy and there really wasn't anything interesting on. Even the news was given his attention at one point. Then he played a game to see if there was any one spot in the house that had anything above zero bars of cell service. After many failed attempts and a few bruises on his knees from falling off the kitchen counter, he'd given up that idea.

Looking through the fridge after that, he figured he'd just eat something, like he usually did when he didn't know what to do back in New York. But he couldn't find anything edible. There were only ingredients—an uncooked ham, raw carrots, baking soda. No Snack Packs or Lunchables like his mother always kept around.

When he was just about sure that the heat of the day and the lack of human interaction would kill him, he retreated upstairs to his bedroom. It was only a little past one in the afternoon and he knew his cousins wouldn't be home until much later.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there in his bed, staring at the wall and blinking. But after studying a questionable looking stain on the wallpaper for enough time to deem him insane, he'd fallen asleep. Surely a nap would take away a few hours from the terrible day, and seeing as he had nothing better to do, he slept, dreaming of a life back in New York.

…

It was probably somewhere after five o'clock when Jason woke him up. He was grinning, as if he knew the extent of insanity Percy had become intimately acquainted with, and it amused him greatly.

"How was _your_ day?" Jason asked cheerily, sitting on the edge of his bed and patting his feet. "It looks like you had the time of your life."

Percy scowled, trying to kick him off of the bed, but he sat there like a rock. There was no way he would let Jason win the unspoken bet of how Percy would manage on his own. "My day wasn't bad. Probably no different than yours."

Jason raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips. "Oh, yeah? So, I take it you found something to do? Do you mind indulging me?"

Putting on a nonchalant face, Percy shrugged. "A little of this, a little of that."

"Hmm," Jason hummed, close to laughter. "I guess that means you don't want to come with us tomorrow?"

Something in Percy jumped at the thought of spending another day like the one he'd just experienced. Or a whole summer. He tried not to look desperate, but he wasn't sure if he was successful or not. "Where are you guys going?" Percy asked casually.

Of course Jason grinned like he knew exactly what was going on in his cousin's mind. "Nowhere special. But I can tell you it'll be a heck of a lot more fun than watching what's actually visible of Law and Order on that crappy television set."

"Law and Order wasn't on today. I tried to watch Real Housewives."

Jason only smiled.

And Percy caved. "Maybe...hanging out with you guys wouldn't be so bad. Hopefully."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Heart-Shaped Box – Nirvana**

**percy's an asshole. but ya know. character development.**


	3. Slow Down, You Crazy Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter III: Slow Down, You Crazy Child**

* * *

**PERCY**

Dinner passed more smoothly the next night, no feuds breaking out with Percy and the neighbor's daughter. Thankfully she had gone to her own house for supper, no one having to worry about any kind of sudden burst of battle royale going down between all the kids.

Thalia had probably been the most excited about Percy's change of heart. She had said something like, "Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to play the whole 'I'm-too-good-for-this' game all summer."

He frowned. "I...Yeah, whatever. Sorry."

But it had still warmed him to be on good terms with his cousin again.

It was the next day when he stood in his room, idly scratching his chest as he searched for something to wear. In New York, dressing was easy – you didn't have to worry about it most of the time. As long as he was clean and looked good, he would be fine.

But here, in the dry summer heat of Arkansas, he had to be cautious about what he was going out in. Spending the day drowning in his own sweat wasn't one of the first things he was looking forward to on this summer imprisonment.

By no means was Percy adopting the fad of overalls and a cowboy hat. Jason was already rocking that particular look and Percy wouldn't dare snag his cousin's style. So he'd have to find something fitting for the situation, but not quite as embarrassing.

After what seemed like too long of a time for a teenage boy – who were known for being notoriously lazy and indifferent to all things fashionable – he ended up choosing something to wear for the day. Average basketball shorts and a T-shirt. Couldn't really go wrong with simplicity.

A digital alarm clock sat coated in dust on his night stand, reading some time after ten o'clock in the morning. Even though Percy wholeheartedly wished he was still sleeping at the moment, there was no way he was skipping out on breakfast – especially after discovering what a great cook his aunt was.

Hiking his pants snugger around his waist, he left his room, flicking the light off before shuffling down the stairs. They made an annoying creaking sound on every third step that was loud, and let him know there was no way he would be able to run away in the dead of night without getting noticed.

Jason and Thalia already sat at the little table in the breakfast nook of the kitchen when Percy walked in. A tiny television set was stationed on the blue tile counter, holding their attention as Phineas and Ferb played across the fuzzy screen. Thalia made a slurping sound as she tilted her cereal bowl into her mouth, drinking whatever milk was leftover from her Coco Puffs. Her eyes never left the screen.

The sound of the front door opening jarred Percy as he plopped down at the seat he'd taken yesterday next to Jason. He had rounded up a bowl and spoon and was now pouring the chocolate cereal into the plastic green dish.

The neighbor's daughter sauntered into the kitchen, a Jansport bag slung across her shoulders. Her hair was a mess, carelessly tumbling off her back in loose ringlets of pale yellow. Curls bounced as she took a seat next to Thalia, sighing like she had done this a thousand times before.

Percy rolled his eyes and focused back on his oh-so-interesting Coco Puffs.

"So, Jason," Annabeth started happily, fluttering her eyelashes in a way that said she was about to try to convince him to do something in her favor.

"Uh oh," Jason said, mock-frowning and playfully elbowing her in the gut. "Looks like someone's about to kiss up."

"Who, me?" Annabeth brushed off, waving it away. "No, no. Of course not."

Tugging one of the curls hanging off her shoulder, he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay," the girl relented with a sigh. "I was just wondering if we could head over to the abandoned house before we go to Shadow's Creek. I think I left my cell phone over there. I just realized it was missing last night."

Jason stared at her. "We were at the abandoned house two weeks ago, Annabeth."

Her hands spread defensively. "I never use it!" she stated, glancing at Thalia as the punk laughed loudly about something on the cartoon. "It's not like anyone actually has those things around here. But I probably should go get it before some kid finds it and sells it for a new radio on his truck."

Shrugging his shoulders, he stuffed a spoonful of his mother's oatmeal into his mouth. "Sure. No problem."

Annabeth smiled at him, those little dimples of hers popping onto her tanned cheeks. "Thanks, Jase."

Muscles in Thalia's back cracked as she stretched her arms over her head. Like she remembered something, she suddenly turned to Annabeth with a wide grin. "Guess what, buttercup?"

"What?" Annabeth played along, pretending to look deeply invested as she leaned forward and curled a fist under her chin.

Thalia gracefully moved a hand in Percy's direction, gesturing to the boy in an almost regal way. "Percy has decided to come with us today."

It was insulting how rapidly the girl's smiled dropped.

"Oh," she said, briefly flickering her eyes toward him. Addressing him now, she arched a brow. "I take it your cousins were right? Boredom sucks _everywhere_. Doesn't it?"

Percy glared at her. "Shut up," he grumbled, thinking back to how horrible the day before had been. The girl snickered derisively, a certain smugness crawling onto her features that had Percy actually considering flicking a girl.

Jason cut in then. "So – we ready to go? We're burning daylight!"

The two girls smiled as they got up from their seats, high-fiving the kid across the table in agreement to his statement. Annabeth's hands shot up to her hair and hastily pulled it into a scraggly bun before she and Thalia headed down the hallway.

Now that the girls were gone, his cousin gave him a disapproving look. "We're spending the whole day with her, Perce. Whether you like it or not. Play nice."

Left to ponder that advice, Jason followed his sisters to the truck.

…

The inside of the car was sweltering as Percy jumped into the passenger seat. He hadn't actually understood the reason for Thalia and Annabeth opting to sit in the open-aired trunk until now. At least they could breathe.

As Jason backed out of the gravel driveway, Percy watched through the rear-view mirror, seeing the two girls laugh as they were bounced and bumped around. The sun was bright through the windshield, forcing him to cave into his desires and roll down the window while the heat of the rays warmed his lap. Although the outside air smelled of dirt and manure, the air conditioner was still broken and it was still cruelly hot out. He needed to cool off.

_New York smells worse_, he reminded himself in attempt to cheer up when the rank smell attacked his nostrils.

His stomach protested the winding roads with their lack of a clean layout and general order as he shut his eyes tight. Something his mother told him about keeping his eyes on the asphalt ahead of him to avoid nausea sprung into his head, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His lids squeezed tighter.

"You okay there, buddy?" Jason asked, turning the car to the side and swaying them in a way that had Percy groaning.

"Screw this curvy road shit. I miss New York."

Jason chuckled fondly. "You'll be fine. We're almost there."

In a few agonizing minutes, the car had pulled up to a small wooden house that was putting off a run down kind of feel. The shutters dressing one of the shattered windows was hanging loose by a single screw, dangling dangerously above the ground. Pale green grass was overgrown around the perimeter of the place, along with a couple of leafy bushes dotting the yard. Fields spread out for miles around.

"I'll be quick!" Annabeth called as she hopped out of the trunk and sprinted into the broken down house. Percy watched her skip up the front steps to the porch and fling open the screen door.

"We could just leave her here," he suggested, shrugging casually.

Jason shot him an unamused look. "Shut up, Percy."

The boy lifted his hands defensively. "I was just putting it out there. I'm sure she'd be able to find her way home without a fatal amount of harm."

"You're an asshole."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," he waved off.

After a few minutes wasted, Annabeth was tumbling back out of the house, a small chunk of plastic in her hand. As she ran by Percy's side of the truck, she stopped at his window and threw her phone past his nose. Green eyes widened and he jerked back, but the phone only landed harmlessly in the back seat, the girl walking away like nothing had happened at all.

He wondered how someone could be so lax with their phone. His was his baby, and he would never abuse it like that. Watching in the rear-view mirror again, he saw her clamber back into her spot in the trunk, cell phone forgotten in the creases of the backseat.

As soon as the she was settled, Jason was on the road, and Percy's stomach was churning again. He didn't know if he could ever get used to the long expanses of space between civilization, or the never-ending, seemingly pointless stretches of road.

Sudden shouts and cheers were heard from behind him and he flipped once again to see the girls standing up and waving their arms frantically at a passing car. The driver's window of the rusty sedan was down and a guy leaned out, yelling, "What's going on, ladies?!"

"Leo!" the girls chorused, laughing as the boy honked his horn repeatedly until he was out of view.

"This place is so weird," Percy muttered under his breath.

Jason chuckled. "I don't deny that."

Soon, the truck was stopping off somewhere close to a span of woods. A little stream ran parallel to the road someways out, branching off into different directions further off. The kids jumped out of the car and Percy followed, confused as to what they were going to be doing for fun at a place like this.

The sun was still beaming harshly onto his back and Percy groaned as he felt the heat seep into his skin once again. He'd like to be comfortable in this town for at least five minutes without feeling like he was going to lose his breakfast or pass out from heat stroke. Annabeth stretched her arms wide and tilted her head back, seemingly trying to soak up every ounce of light the sun had to offer and Percy scowled in her direction. Of course demon spawn would appreciate the satanic climate.

Once all of them had grabbed their bags from the truck – and Percy started to worry because he hadn't brought anything with him, not being informed to – they started off into the woods.

Charcoal eyebrows dipped as he followed them in through the branches, Thalia holding some back so he could step past. He didn't understand why they would be bringing him here. Unless Jason was sick of being nice to him and they'd all decided to roast his body in some kind of virgin sacrifice to the devil – Which, okay, it could happen, alright? He didn't know what kind of freaky crap southern kids got into with their spare time.

They led him a little ways down the creek, changing direction once they reached a split in the water. Pine needles and twigs snapped under his feet as he used his left hand to fan his face and his right to grasp and hold onto anything that would help him walk over the ragged terrain.

The air smelled musky and raw, but he had to admit it was a whole lot better than the farms lining the roads on the drive here. It was almost pleasant and he tried to remember whether he had ever been in the woods before. The scent wasn't familiar and Percy only then realized that he'd never even been on a _hike_ before, let alone spent any extra time wandering through the nonexistent forests of Manhattan.

Minutes of walking in silence resulted in them finally stopping. Percy glanced up from his feet to take in the scene.

He'd admit he was surprised.

Out of the line of trees was a wide stream of water. Weathered rocks jutted from the sides and pockets of white bubbles formed where the fast water met resistance. On all sides they were still surrounded by the wooded area, but above the wide stretch of water, the sky and air that met with it were left open and clear.

It was probably the biggest creek he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen any in reality, but it extended about fifteen feet across, the sides being shallow while the middle looked fairly deep. Shadows from the tall oaks and pines elongated across the water, shading the area in a darker tone of light and effectively dimming the harsh rays of the sun, although the whole place seemed to be out in the open from where it stood.

For miles downward, the stream continued, gurgling and spitting in the distance. He glanced at the other three teenagers with him and saw them taking in the scene just as he had been, no matter how many times they had studied the same picture before.

"This is Shadow's Creek," Annabeth informed, dropping her backpack on a nearby rock and slipping out of the high-top converse covering her feet.

Percy could understand the shadow part. The trees provided something of a paradise under the beating sun. His green eyes squinted, seeing only a small reflection of bright light on the water. They were shaded in rather comfortably from what he could tell.

But he still wondered what they could be doing at the place. They'd just walked what he would guess was the equivalent of four blocks in Manhattan, and all they'd stumbled upon was some stupid stream of water. What were they going to do? Paint it?

An answer came in the form of Thalia kicking off her boots and slipping her shirt over her head. Percy's head whipped away, startled by his cousin's sudden desire to strip. "Whoa!" he yelled out, but the others weren't paying attention to him.

His mistake was where he had turned his head. Right in front of him was Annabeth doing the exact thing as her best friend. Her small hands reached the bottom of her shirt, tugging it upward and over her head until she was left in a pale blue bra.

Percy snapped his eyes shut, not knowing where to look because everyone around him was _getting naked_ for some reason, and suddenly, that virgin sacrifice didn't seem so far off. His cheeks were on fire, no matter how hard he tried to keep the color under control. Even if it was just the neighbor's daughter, Percy was still embarrassed at the fact that he'd just seen her take off her shirt.

Because he was a guy and she was a girl and he was _just_ as straight as he'd been back in New York.

"What are you guys doing!" Percy shouted into the air, his arm over his eyes.

Hearing amused laughter around him, he only felt more embarrassed and completely out of place. "Is your hand over your eyes? Are we really that terrible looking?" he heard Thalia joke from his left.

A clap sounded off of his back, and from the sting of it, he knew it had been Jason. "We're going swimming, Perce. What did you expect?"

Hesitantly, Percy let his eyes open and he looked around (definitely keeping his eyes away from the blonde to his right, because he really didn't want to deal with that seventeen-year-old hormone bullshit right now.) He saw that his cousins were left standing shamelessly in their underwear, not a care in the world.

"Where are your bathing suits?" Percy asked breathlessly, taking a step back from them.

They laughed again, like his lack of understanding was cute. "Who needs a suit when we've got these under our clothes?" Jason said, snapping the band of his boxers. Percy shot his eyes upward, definitely wishing he could erase that image.

"Don't be such a prude," Annabeth chided from his right, where he was still not looking. That forced him to think of just yesterday when he'd thought the same thing about _her_. "This covers exactly as much as a swimsuit would. Just more convenient."

Thalia nodded, adjusting her sports bra against her skin. "Let's get in! I'm dying over here!"

Without further thought, his cousin waded into the stream water, splashing the liquid between her fingers as she got used to the temperature. His vision was suddenly blocked as a very much exposed teenage girl stepped in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away this time.

"How is it? Cold?" Annabeth asked, dipping a nail-polish-chipped toe into the bank of the creek and shivering. Percy _saw_ that shiver run through her body. He could see so much.

His face was still burning and he thought to himself that she had probably won this round of their unspoken contest. Because he was truthfully a mess of a boy where he stood.

"You comin' in, Perce?" Jason called from the water, moving his hips around as he tried not to be pulled away by the current. The middle of the stream came up to his belly-button, but he looked to be perfectly eased in holding himself in place.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," Percy responded adamantly, perching his butt on a rock. Like hell, he'd make a fool of himself and go swimming in his underwear in dirty creek water. Who new what kind of parasites and bacteria lived in there? He could only imagine having something as terrifying as a leech in his downstairs.

"Stay hot, then," Annabeth told him breezily, spreading out her shoulders in confidence as she moved deeper into the water. Something told Percy she didn't have insecurities about her body, the way she was able to flaunt it so easily. But the same went for his cousins – they seemed perfectly content in stripping down in the middle of the woods.

"That's right." Thalia lifted her arms above her head, letting little droplets of water trickle down over her hair. "It's damn hot out and this water's nice. If you wanna sit there and watch for the rest of the day, that's fine by me."

That kind of sounded even worse than getting a leech on his boys. Squinting his eyes, Percy tried to reason with himself. There was no way he could stand this heat any longer.

Biting his lip, he ripped his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. He wouldn't go swimming in his underwear, but luckily, he had been dressed in basketball shorts this morning. Pretty much the same thing as a bathing suit.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she saw him step in wearing his pants. She bent down to run her hair into the cool water, which gave another view that had Percy wishing the shade of the trees was dark enough to hide his tomato face and suddenly tingly skin. The girl was such a pain.

The water was an instant relief on his feet as he stepped in. Refreshing coolness seeped into his skin while he climbed into the creek. He hadn't expected to be able to see so clearly through the water, but it was amazing how transparent it was. He could see his legs and the clouds of mud his feet stirred up straight down through.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Thalia smirked, splashing him with the admittedly great water.

"I guess," Percy grumbled, upset that his cousins had been right again. Already, the morning had been better than it was at the house the previous day, and it was only around noontime. "So, what do we do now?"

Jason shot him a confused look. "What do you mean? We swim."

"I see that," Percy said sarcastically. "I meant after. How long do you expect to just sit here? What do we do after we cool off?"

The teenagers were looking at him as if he were the weird one. Annabeth was the one to speak first. "Where's the fire, city boy? Sit back and relax for a change."

He scowled in her direction. "I'm attention deficit. I don't 'relax.'"

"Chill out, man," Thalia put in, closing her eyes and falling back into the water. "You've got the rest of your life to control where you are and what you're doing. For now, just appreciate the time summer's given us to slow down for a while."

Swirling his hand along the current of water, Percy tried to consider what it meant to slow down.

* * *

**Vienna – Billy Joel**

**Longer than I expected, but I like flustered Percy. Thanks for reading!**

**Bella**


	4. I'm Starting To Unwind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter IV: I'm Starting To Unwind**

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy would never openly admit to another living soul that bathing in a creek in the middle of the woods had been something close to bliss.

But as the fresh, cool water washed over his skin, he couldn't deny the sweet relief it offered. Arkansas was hot and dry, a complete opposite from his home. He'd never had to deal with that kind of climate before, but with this little stream, he felt like maybe he could almost forgive the town for being so satanically scalding.

It felt like they'd been in the woods for hours. The shadows were growing longer and the sun's intensity was toning down to somewhat bearable. Percy's skin was wrinkling and pruning, but surprisingly, it didn't bother him that much.

There was a rope tied on a tall branch a couple of feet away that had provided a sufficient amount of entertainment for the day. Annabeth had pulled a black rubber tube out from some place behind a tree and set up a game where everyone would take turns slinging themselves from the rope and aiming into the rounded hole of the doughnut-shaped tube.

At first, Percy had pretended it was lame and acted completely uninterested, not wanting to let Annabeth have the satisfaction of giving him a good time. But after a few minutes, he couldn't bite back the grin forming on his face. It was just so much better than the day previous, where the height of his excitement had been provided from a group of angry, wealthy women with fake tans.

Thalia let out a war cry as she ran forward from about five or six feet behind the rope, flinging herself onto it with a wild twirl. Halfway across the width of the creek, she let go, hurdling into the water.

Laughter exploded from the kids around as the splash of Thalia's dive soaked them again. For a moment, Percy actually felt comfortable. After hours in this place, he didn't feel so out of place anymore. When lunch time had come around, Annabeth crawled out from the water; her wet skin glittered with the little droplets trickling down her body and reflecting the light of the sun—Percy looked away sharply.

She had opened up her backpack to reveal plastic wrapped, peanut butter and jelly Smucker's sandwiches. Jason scarfed down close to three in a minute, and Percy just watched on, jaw dropping comically. Jason's appetite never failed to surprise him.

Things had been going well; albeit reluctantly, he was enjoying the time spent with his cousins and their friend. At least until Percy received the scare of his life.

Living in the city of New York, he wasn't met with wildlife all that often. So it came as a bit of a surprise when some kind of furry thing with giant Percy-stabbing horns came prancing across the creek, not twenty-five feet away.

He might have squeaked and cowered behind Thalia.

The others laughed at him, but it was a frightening moment for Percy. He didn't know what made up the diet of a deer, and whether it consisted of black-haired city kids with bad attitudes.

"It's just a deer, Perce," Jason chuckled, tossing a twig toward the animal in attempt to scare it away. It worked as the deer sniffed at the stick for a second before galloping off further into the woods.

"It's just a deer with antlers the size of my stepfather's arms," Percy corrected as he shuddered at the memory of Gabe. "Probably smells the same, too."

They chorused in laughter and Percy let a smile crack onto his face.

The sun was sinking in the sky when Jason hopped off the tree he had climbed and ran over to Annabeth's bag. He dug around in it a bit before pulling out a leather strapped watch with a silver clock face attached. Then he shouted for the others that it was time to go if they wanted to make it back in time for dinner.

Seeing as Jason had eaten all that was left of Annabeth's packed lunch, they chose to gather their stuff and head back to the truck. It was around five o'clock and the daylight was still burning faintly among the cloudless sky. Percy knew the sun wouldn't set until somewhere after seven or eight, so he wasn't worried about walking back through the woods in the dark.

He climbed out of the water, squeezing and wringing the fabric from his shorts and watching the water dribble down his calf. The slight breeze in the air cooled the material against his thighs, forcing a sigh of content from his lips.

It seemed like a shorter walk making it back to the truck the second time around. The other kids looked pretty comfortable in their dry clothes, but Percy was sloshing around in his soaked basketball shorts. When he pulled his T-shirt over his head, the hemline dampened uncomfortably against the waist of his pants.

Annabeth hopped into the open trunk, pulling a blanket in from the back seat's tiny opening on the rear view window. She wrapped it around herself as Jason swung his door open. Percy was about to take the passenger seat again, when he called out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there, buddy! What do you think you're doing?"

Percy cocked a brow. "Getting in the car..?" he asked, unsure.

"Not in those clothes." Jason shook his head. "You'll get my seats all wet. And like my mom always says: from moisture comes mildew. The car a'ready smells bad enough, man."

Sighing impatiently, the boy spread his arms out. "What do you want me to do then? Ride on the roof?"

Jason only smirked, like this had been his plan all along. "Get in the trunk."

One glance behind him showed Annabeth snuggled into the corner, huddling in her blanket. Her usually curly hair was damp and shining. Immediately, Percy shook his head. "No, Jason."

"If you want a ride home, get in the trunk."

"Annabeth's in there," Percy hissed, whacking his cousin from the back of his head.

"Make do," Jason sang, slamming his front door closed. Before he could protest any further, Thalia grinned at him as she dashed by and plopped into the passenger seat. He heard the locks click.

Sighing, Percy grumbled under his breath as he hopped onto one of the back tires, slinging himself over the ledge of the trunk. He settled down as far from the girl as he could, trying to control his blush again as he thought of what he had seen her in only a few minutes ago. A light blue bra and mismatched panties stretched tight over wet, tanned skin. He heaved a steadying breath.

As soon as his butt hit the metal flooring, Annabeth piped up. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Percy snapped, getting comfortable in his position.

"Where's Thalia?"

"I guess she's _inside_ the truck. Funny how cars work, huh?" he quipped with an eye roll.

Her jaw clenched. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid," she warned. "_You_ were the one who was scared of a thing with a brain even smaller than _yours_. And that's saying something."

"Shut up," he growled.

"Why don't you make me, tough guy?" Annabeth scooted forward, sending a clear message: she wasn't intimidated by him. Something he'd have to find a way to work around.

"Fine," he said with a shrug. "Keep embarrassing yourself until you run out of steam. It's about time for your nap anyway. Isn't it, squirt?"

Gray eyes were blazing, and maybe she wasn't scared of him, but he was of her. He didn't show it as he lifted his chin up, sending out the same message to her.

Annabeth shook her head, jawline so hard he thought her teeth might crack. "You think you're _so_ much better than us because of where you're from. News flash, city boy: You're _here_ now. In _our_ town." She tugged the blanket tighter around her as the truck jumped over a bump. "Sorry Dorothy," she continued icily. "You're not in Kansas anymore. _We_ outrank you here."

It was quiet after that. Percy's eyes stayed glued to the passing treeline that soon morphed into hilly green fields, looking gray in the paling light. Her words were saturating his mind, tumbling back and forth through his rapid string of thoughts.

She was right. Maybe the only reason Percy didn't like this place was because he couldn't control his life here. He didn't understand it; didn't belong in a place like this. He was so angry about not being able to fit in, he hadn't even given it a worthy shot. This was _their_ town, and maybe these kids were better than him in a place like this. They belonged here.

But _he_ wouldn't let her know she'd been right. If he was sure about one thing in this God awful place, it was that Annabeth's pride could take a few healthy blows, and he sure as hell could be the one to deliver if no one else would.

Music drifted into the thick air from the square opening of the rear view window. Some folk rock band he wasn't familiar with played out of the speakers and it was a relief from the awkward silence with the neighbor's daughter.

Bolts and screws rolled around the floor as the truck maneuvered through the long, meandering roads. What looked like an empty can of motor oil rattled and clicked quietly. When they finally turned into Aunt May's driveway, Percy felt his shoulders slump in relief as a breath he'd been holding left his mouth. He didn't want to stick around for another second.

Car doors slammed as Jason halted the roar of the engine. It shuddered from the effort, but didn't put up too much of a fight—Percy was surprised a model of its age still ran. Annabeth did something close to hurl herself out of the trunk when they parked; maybe Percy would have been insulted had he not been feeling the same urge.

Inside the house, the smell of garlic and spice hit his nose as soon as he stepped through the screen door. It definitely overpowered the carpet's stench enough to have him close to drooling in anticipation. Aunt May was like the Rachel Ray of southern cooks, her food usually greasy and delicious.

While the teenagers settled into the living room with their paper plates full of sausage and peppers, Aunt May turned in early. The woman said her good-nights with a warm smile, heading up the stairs.

The four kids had the whole night to themselves. But before Percy could get excited, he learned just another difference between these kids and the people he used to know. Because the first suggestion was, "Let's watch a movie!" coming from Jason.

"Really?" Percy asked in disbelief. "That's it?"

"What did you expect?" Thalia shrugged. "We've been out all day. I'm pooped."

Percy closed his eyes exasperatedly as he leaned his head back on the couch he was sitting on. Jason was curled up on the other side of the sofa, his cheek pressed onto the armrest and his arms hugging a throw pillow. The girls sat at their feet, Thalia was braiding Annabeth's hair down her back.

"What do you wanna watch, Jase?" Annabeth asked, her back turned to him as she waited patiently for Thalia to finish up behind her.

The blond to his left hummed in thought, rolling over so he was laying on his back. "I don't know. Something."

"Like what?" Thalia asked, amusement clear in her tone as she finished tying up the end of Annabeth's braid. The blonde turned her head, smiling at her plaited hair and running her fingers along the texture.

Jason folded his arms behind his head, inquiring, "What do we have?"

Moving forward from her spot on the carpet, Annabeth clicked open a small cabinet on the TV display. Stacks of VHS tapes and DVD cases were lined up horizontally on the inside, filling the space evenly. She ran her finger up the number of titles, reading each one off clearly.

"Twilight: New Moon, Karate Kid, Taken, Whip It, Happy Gilmore, _and..._ Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants."

"That's our selection?" Percy deadpanned.

Jason nudged his foot into Percy's side. "C'mon. They aren't all bad. And New Moon was the best one of the whole Twilight Saga."

The teenager paled, turning away and shaking his head.

"Oh," Annabeth called, her back still turned to them. "I got The Avengers, too."

"That one," Percy demanded, not caring what the others wanted to see. Like hell, he'd be watching any Sisterery Pants movie.

Annabeth arched a brow, looking at the other two for confirmation. Obviously she wasn't going to just cater to Percy's desire—not by a long shot.

"Cool with me," Thalia sighed, reaching up onto the couch and pulling two pillows out from under her brother's legs. The boy protested, but she ignored him, setting them up for herself and Annabeth. "Hand me that blanket, Perce," she commanded him, pointing to a plaid thermal just behind his head.

Scooting back to her seat, Annabeth and Thalia got themselves comfortable on the floor as Jason used the remote next to him to start the movie. Percy laid back when the first scene began flickering on the old TV set. He'd never actually understood the whole "tesseract" thing, and usually just zoned out during that part. Pretty much all he needed to know was that everyone wanted this glowy, geometrical cube-y thing that Loki stole.

The movie was long. He'd almost forgotten how so until his eyes started feeling droopy halfway through. His conscious was slipping before his cousin's head fell hard onto his shoulder with a heavy thump.

"Dude," Percy complained, trying to shift the large blond off of him. But the kid was out like a light. "Really?"

Laughter sounded from the girls in front of him and through the dim light the TV cast upon them, he could make out Annabeth's smirk. "That's cute."

He scowled. "Someone get him off of me."

They only kept laughing at him. "Jason sleeps like'a rock. Prepare to spend the rest of the night right there on the couch," Thalia informed him.

Percy groaned as he pushed at Jason's face. "Jeez, he's freaking iron."

"Use the toaster," Jason mumbled, shoving his face into Percy's shirt. "It has a cherry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked helplessly. "Is that some kind of innuendo?"

The girls exploded in laughter again.

"This isn't funny, guys. Seriously, help me out. He's a ton."

"Aw," Annabeth cooed. "City boy can't handle a little weight on his shoulders? Doesn't surprise me."

He sent a glare in her direction. "Oh, shut up. I'd like to see you carry this ape."

There was a glint of determination in her eye as she stood up. Purposefully, she stepped over to Jason and took him by the shoulders, throwing him over the other side of the couch with a small grunt. The boy only let out another string of mindless words before starting to snore.

With a smug huff, she turned away and started gathering her things. Percy could only watch on with grudging admiration as she stepped up to Thalia, pecking the girl on the cheek and saying, "I should be getting home. It's late and my dad'll be wonderin' where I am sooner or later. I'll seeya tomorrow."

Slipping on her shoes, she quietly left out of the front door, trekking back to her house in the dark night. Jason shot up suddenly, his eyes wide. "I would have walked her back! Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

Percy almost lost it.

Chuckling, Thalia said, "Chill, Jason. There's no one on this road that'll get her between here and her front door. She's fine."

The blond relaxed, falling backward onto the couch with a sleepy puff. "Okay."

"Tomorrow?" Percy inquired, trying to hold back a whimper. "Do you guys hang out with her _every_day?"

Thalia looked at him in amusement. "What? Did the ride back home not help? We for sure thought y'all would be going at it by the end of the night."

An undesired blush spread across the crests of Percy's cheeks. An image of Annabeth's body in her underwear resurfaced in his mind again and he had to physically shake his head to dispel the thoughts. "Probably the opposite effect there, Thals."

"Well," she sighed. "Guess we'll have to try again tomorrow."

* * *

**Take It or Leave It – Cage The Elephant**

**Don't ask me why these updates are being quick for some reason. I do not promise this for the rest of the story.**

**Bella**


	5. Her Eyes and Words are so Icy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter V: Her Eyes and Words are so Icy... She Burns, like Rum on Fire**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Wake up, dickhead. Time to take on the day!"

Her mouth was pressed against his ear as she nearly shouted the lights from his eyes. He shot up out of bed, eyes flinging back and forth instinctively feeling his flight or fight reaction kick in. His arms flew out, clipping a silver hooped ear.

"Thalia?" he whined, shielding his eyes with his forearm as she ripped the dusty curtains open. "What's going on?"

She grinned. "Morning, sunshine. We have plans today."

"We?" He asked, looking around. "Who's _we_?"

Annabeth was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with an expression of deep amusement. Percy felt spiteful on principle, seeing as she was amused at his expense. She wore a baseball tee, hands stuffed into the pockets of ripped denim shorts. Her messy hair was carelessly thrown up in a ponytail.

But now he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was only wearing boxers under his blanket. Not that he, like, cared. Nope. He wasn't interested in her that way. (Only except he kind of was? At least some part of his primitive being was interested in many ways when he thought back to Shadow's Creek and her tiny undergarments.)

Though the problem he faced hid not in attraction, but under the striped cotton blankets covering his legs. He wore potential blackmail material that could maybe put his pride out of commission for the next few centuries if either of the girls caught a peek at his bright blue, Bubble Guppy boxers.

"Can you—go?" He pulled his blanket up over his nipples, suddenly feeling over-exposed.

"Nope," Thalia popped, setting her hands on her hips. Annabeth shook her head from the doorway, laughing under her breath.

He figured there was no way out of the situation without being at least a little honest. He only hoped he was more clever than he ever remembered being. "I'm not wearing pants under these blankets. But if you really want me to get out of the bed right now, I guess I could potentially scar all of us in the name of Thalia's persistence."

"Uh, no," Thalia said, her hands flying up to her face as Percy's drifted dangerously close to the edge of his blanket. Annabeth backed out of the doorway before he had even finished his sentence.

Thalia gave him a look that said he might have won this time, but she didn't plan to make it easy on him come round two_. _"If you're not downstairs in five minutes, I'm coming back up here with a blindfold and a meat mallet. Trust me, if you thought my swing was brutal before, you'd hate to see the sympathy I won't have when I can't see your pathetic face."

Once she was gone with a slam to the door, he let out a sleepy yawn, slipped off the mattress and stretched his arms into the air to pop the knots in his elbows. He grabbed deodorant—

Suddenly, his door swung open again. "Oh, and if you thought-"

Thalia stopped short, her eyes drifting downward before shooting straight up. She looked like she wanted to be horrified, but a mirthful grin took place instead. "Are those Bubble Guppies?" she asked, flashing her teeth.

"Don't tell anyone!" he yelled after her as she slammed the door shut.

The last thing he heard from his cousin was, "No promises!"

…

After showering and getting dressed—opting for solid colored boxers, having learned his lesson—Percy clomped down the stairs, frustrated at the squeaky steps, feeling like they were trying to announce his presence. He'd been in this town just over a week, and it still baffled him how organized the family seemed. Not in the actual _clean_ sense, but the flawless rhythm of their makeshift schedule was kind of unexpected. Out of bed at the crack of dawn, breakfast made and ready by the time he woke up, grass was cut, chores were done, and Annabeth seemed to appear, showered and smiling, at the same time each morning.

A plate of waffles was singing the song of temptation as he sat down at the little round table. Aunt May set a glass of orange juice next to him, brushing her hand against his cheek warmly before moving back to make Jason's plate. He offered a sleepy smile to her in return. Distracted by the buttery, syrupy goodness, he didn't think much of his surroundings. Not that anyone could blame him, because. Pancakes. When he finally looked up to take a breath, he saw that Annabeth was distracted with some kind of sketch book in her hands. Jason and Thalia were sharing an almost secretive smile that immediately put Percy on guard.

Catching Thalia's eye, he cocked a brow. She only grinned in return, and it registered _malicious _on Percy's defense radar. "Annabeth," Thalia spoke cheerily. The blonde only hummed in acknowledgment, not looking up from her book. "What do you think about a guy who wears underwear advertising aquatic baby mermaids?"

That must have gotten her attention. She glanced at Thalia with scrunched eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Just curious." Thalia shrugged, sending Percy a meaningful look.

Percy gulped.

"What?" Jason looked around, as if an explanation to the confusing conversation would be written over the walls.

"Don't worry about it," Thalia told him, shooting another one of those smiles that made Percy think they were up to something.

His eyes narrowed. "What were those plans for today?"

Thalia's smile was too sweet for Percy to believe it wasn't poisonous.

"We're going to show you what we do for a living."

"You mean your farm?" he asked. "You're going to show me... your farm?" Wracking his brain, he tried to think of a way any trauma could come to him from that. Maybe they were sick of dealing with his attitude, ready to off him and bury his body in their dirt as fertilizer.

"Exactly," Jason said with a lazy smile and a shrug. "It'll be fun."

"To see your farm..?"

Thalia reached over the counter and flicked his ear, which, yeah. He deserved a little bit. But.

"It'll be fun," she convinced. "Jason might even let you ride the tractor if you play your cards right."

…

The day was scalding as usual. Beams of sunlight struck down, swathing Percy in inescapable heat. His hair was sticking to the back of his sweaty neck as he blew out a heavy breath. As Thalia and Jason led them past the backyard and into the fields, the pungent smell of freshly cut grass and gritty manure met his nose. The tips of his shoes were staining green, and his forehead was dotted with perspiration.

Annabeth walked to the side, her head tilted up into the sky. It was no question why she was so deeply tanned. The girl seemed to live for the sun.

In the distance, Percy could make out a textured line in the landscape. Somewhere between where he stood and a hundred yards away, the land turned darker, taller. Crops erupted from the dirt beneath them, the tops of them seemingly brushing against the pale blue sky. They approached the field—after what seemed like too long a walk to have been worth the trip—Thalia spread her arms wide, presenting her family's work.

It was corn.

Towering stalks at least a foot above Percy's head. They went on for rows and rows, a never ending field of maize. The plants themselves were thick and healthy; long leaves sprouted out up the length of the stalk, flapping down off the sides, solid yellow ears of corn hung, waiting to be plucked and sold for the Grace family.

"Interesting," Percy managed.

Jason nodded, watching over the corn like it he'd raised it up as one of his own. Knowing how much dedication Jason put into his chores, Percy wouldn't have been surprised.

"So, this was fun-"

"Ha," Thalia rejected. "We're taking you in."

Percy's eyebrows dipped. "What? Do you think it'll be more interesting from the inside? I'm sure it'll still be corn whatever angle we look at it from."

"Shut_ up_," Thalia breathed, frustrated, pulling two pieces of fabric from her pocket and thrusting one into his hand. "Just put this on."

Studying the square shaped material, Percy blinked. "You want me to wear a bandanna?"

"Put the damn thing around your eyes and play along, would you?"

His hands raised in surrender as he wrapped the blindfold across his temples. It was then that the apprehension started to set in. Percy couldn't see. It was hot. And he was in a strange field full of corn taller than the ceiling of his apartment.

Rough hands grabbed his shoulders, steering him into the dense growth. At first, Percy thought it had been Jason, but then he heard the boy off to the right of him. "Oh, watch out," he said, clearly to Annabeth.

"Why am _I_ wearing a blindfold? I've been here loads of times." The voice was Annabeth's. She sounded confused as Jason called out commands to help her through the thickness, while Thalia just pushed Percy, not particularly caring if he fell.

"Give us some credit, will you? This'll be fun," Thalia told her from behind Percy.

She snorted. "If you say so."

His legs were scraped and his shoulders were hot by the time Thalia's grip on him loosened and he stopped hearing the crunch of leaves to the side of him. "Don't take off the bandannas yet," she said.

"Why?" Annabeth retaliated. "I don't know if I like this."

Steady wind blew through the plants, crackling the dry leaves. They'd been walking for at least twenty minutes. In which direction, he had no idea, but he assumed they steered straight? Ish? "It's a game, Annabeth. Learn to give up a little control every once in a while." Thalia was exasperated, he imagined her rolling her eyes. "Now, don't go anywhere. Not until we call for you. We'll be right back."

Percy, then, felt that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Apprehension seized his stomach. Annabeth must have felt the same way.

"Are there any _instructions_ to this game? Or are we just going to blindly accept these terms?"

When she didn't receive an answer, it was clear that they were already fleeing, leaving a trail of snickers and footsteps in their escape.

Standing still, Percy pondered what kind of games someone could play in a cornfield. Maybe they wanted to play some kind of treasure hunting game. Or they were mapping out a maze. He didn't think he knew enough about corn fields to hypothesize accurately.

But as Percy stood there, longer and longer, he wondered how much time it would take them to get back. After what seemed like a while, but was probably only minutes, the sounds of Annabeth's restless shuffling hit his ears. He heard her start cursing to herself, suddenly angry.

A frown etched onto his lips, but he said nothing, waiting for his cousins to come back and explain the rules of the stupid game. He only wanted to go back to the house and cool off. Maybe eat something. He was bored.

It wasn't long before Annabeth's footsteps stopped. He could almost feel her gaping stare through the fabric over his eyes. "Oh, you big doofus, take off your blindfold. They _left_ us."

Confusion spread through his mind as he untied the bandanna from around his head. His eyes searched for any sign of his two cousins through the acres of thick plants. When he saw nothing but corn and an angry Annabeth, he felt his skin heat up. Her assumption started to make more and more sense in his mind, and suddenly, his jaw was setting and his fists were clenching.

"God, I'm an idiot," Percy muttered, stepping forward and parting the stalks of corn to look through. There was just more corn and no sight of anyone else. "Thalia!" he bellowed, rising onto his toes to see over the tall plants. All he managed was a mouth full of leaves. He had no idea which way they'd come from. Which way was back to the house and which way lead farther into the field. Anxiety spiked inside him at the thought of being stranded. Depending on the direction Thalia and Jason walked them when they were blindfolded, they could have been steered in circles close to the edge, or driven into the middle of a huge crop field, empty miles in each direction.

"That's not going to work," Annabeth grumbled, her lips forming an angry pout. "These stalks are at least eight and a half feet tall. You're pushing maybe five' eleven. And that's a stretch."

He scowled. "I'm six foot four, thanks." Lie. Total lie, but he doubted she could prove it out here, without a tape measure or other civilized inventions, so his pride was spared. Marginally.

"Yeah, sure," she brushed off, hands violently tugging the ponytail out of her hair, only to tie it back up messier than before. "We need to find a way out of here."

"Yeah?" Percy asked sarcastically. "I thought we could stay here until the sun sets—have a romantic dinner of raw corn and leaves under the stars. Don't tell me we're not on the same page?"

Something close to a growl spilled from her teeth, effectively keeping him in check. "We'll need each other's help," she stressed.

His eyebrows raised condescendingly. No way was he about to let her take control, boss him around and give herself another thing to feel high and mighty about. "I'll need _your_ help? What happened to '_I've been here _loads _of times_'? You still got stuck here with me. No, thanks, dude. I don't want your help."

Her gray eyes burned into his harshly, and he thought he was finally going to get what was coming to him this time. She stepped forward, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You think you're so big and tough. You aren't any better than me, city boy. Stop acting like it."

"Not better than you? Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's _your _friends that left you out here. At least they can't _choose_ me. I'm family—_barely_. They don't have to pretend to like me. But you... they didn't have to leave you out here with me." Anger soured his tongue, spit words of malice into the air that he couldn't take back. He didn't think, and his filter disintegrated, releasing of all the tact he managed to possess in the short time he'd been here.

He knew he'd well and truly done it when her eyes starting growing misty, the color sparkling a silvery gray that unnerved him to no end. Her voice shook as she spoke. "You know what, Percy? Take away all your sarcasm and anger, what's left behind? A scared little boy in a strange new world. That's all you really are. A city boy pushed way out of his element."

He wanted to protest, tell her she was wrong. But he didn't stand a chance, even he knew that.

"Sorry, Dorothy," she seethed. "You're not in Kansas anymore. Welcome to our world."

When Annabeth turned away from him, her shoulders were shaking. Her posture was stiff, and Percy's guilt finally started to set in. He had never in his life pissed off anyone to this extent. Whether Annabeth was the most infuriating person he'd ever met or not, she was still a human. And his mother had raised him better than to treat anyone like they were below him.

"Annabeth..." he started, regret moving lips with words he wanted to say, but couldn't find.

"Save it." She held up her hand, back still turned. "You don't think I'm worth your time? Fine. I hope you get lost out here."

With that, she stomped forward through the tall growth of plants, leaving Percy behind to gape. His chest stung, but he knew he deserved far worse. It only took a second's decision to follow her, regardless of the fact that _she_ didn't know where they were going either. It seemed like any direction was better than none.

He might have told her otherwise, but he kind of did need her help, he thought sheepishly. In the moment, he'd tried to prove something, saying she was useless. But the truth was that he was completely clueless about all of this; especially since neither of them were tall enough to _see_ over the plants. They could be walking in circles without realizing.

Trying to catch up with her, he swore when leaves whipped at his face. "Annabeth, wait," he called.

She ignored him, her honey blonde curls bouncing as she pushed through the maze.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Percy gave in. "I went too far."

Her movements slowed, but she still didn't turn around.

"Thalia and Jason... they care about you. I don't even know why I said that. They're always getting on me about treating you better. And I... _do_ need your help." The words tasted like spoiled milk under his tongue.

When she faced him, he was surprised to see the smug smirk absent from the features of her face. "Are you ready to get out of here, now? Because I don't feel like missing lunch to spend time with you."

Percy let a smile crack onto his face. "Ditto."

Her lips pursed as she looked around, forming a plan in her head. Gray eyes flung back and forth until she stopped and looked at him. "Get on your knees."

He blinked, attention spiked in a shameful kind of way. "Uh, what?"

"You heard me." She rolled her eyes.

Hesitantly, Percy appeased her command and dropped on all fours, trying to erase the images his mind conjured at her command out of context. To say he was stunned when Annabeth climbed on top of his back would be an understatement. She stepped onto his shirt, her shoes tugging at the material as she shifted to stand taller, and he almost tipped over at the sudden weight on his back.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "I can see the house. We're probably somewhere in the middle. Which isn't exactly a bad thing, but it's not really making it easy either."

"How are we going to know we're still going in the right direction once we get walking?"

Stepping off him, Percy wasn't surprised when she didn't offer him a hand up. He'd started that trend after all. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

Less than enthusiastic at the sound of that, he reluctantly nodded for her to go on. She sighed before saying, "If you let me onto your shoulders, I can guide us back. Otherwise, we'll be running circles out here all night."

"That's all you can think of?" he prodded desperately. "I thought you were a know-it-all?"

"Can you think of a better plan?" she snapped, crossing her arms. "Believe me, there's nothing else I can think of unless you'd rather switch roles. But you _are_ taller."

He began to contemplate growing old out here, living off of raw corn and building a camp somewhere far away from Annabeth in this field. But she spread her arms impatiently.

"They're just gonna keep doing this, you know," she yelled. "You don't know them like I do. If we don't start tolerating each other, we'll end up locked in a closet for two days—and don't doubt me, because it's happened before."

Percy let that sink in, his hands rubbing the skin of his face tiredly. "Why am I not surprised your social skills failed you in the past? You're _pleasant_."

"You're obviously not getting the point, moron." She thumped his head. "Just crouch down and let me onto your shoulders. I want to go home."

Percy knelt grudgingly, letting his head fall so Annabeth could climb onto him. Her legs swung over his shoulders as she shifted to get comfortable—wobbly at first, but she steadied herself quickly, patting his head to let him know he could rise.

Once he was standing, he heaved a sigh. "Which way, Captain?"

* * *

"Jeez, you probably weigh more than Jason!" Percy groaned, tightening his grip on Annabeth's knees as his shoulders throbbed under her weight.

He could hear the indignation in her answer. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"I cannot believe you're about to crush my spine," he responded in the same tone, mocking her.

Maybe he deserved the sneaker shoved into his sternum.

"Little to your left," she commanded, tightly pulling at his hair to steer him.

Percy pinched her knee cap. "You know, as willing as I am to believe that you're a smart-ass rat, I, however, am not some loser chef from a Disney flick. I'm capable enough to understand simple English commands."

It was quiet for a moment. Then, "Nice Ratatouille reference, Percy, but you literally just turned right." She tugged his hair roughly to _correct_ left. "Try making an 'L' with your fingers, _Linguini_."

Hot blood raced to his cheeks, and he was glad she couldn't see it from where she was sitting. Tripping over a fallen plant, he almost lost his hold on Annabeth. Lucky for him, she leaned forward, distributing her weight evenly to keep hold of her balance. Steadying himself, he gripped her calves tighter to his body and set off again.

"Try to walk straight there, kiddo. We're getting closer."

Relief felt almost sweet enough to forget the rumbling in his stomach and take off running. He didn't think he could last another moment in the pressing heat under the weight of a girl he couldn't stand. The position they held was extremely awkward, because maybe he never prepared to have Annabeth's ass so close to his head at any point of his life. He reminded his body that it was not a _fun_ thing.

"I'm hungry," he groaned, feeling his stomach pinch.

"Me too," she agreed. "Even you're starting to look appetizing at this point."

"Good luck trying to eat me before I start chomping on your kneecaps." He squirmed though a new patch of tightly compacted plants. "As if I'd _let_ you eat me, anyway. You're not allowed."

Before he had time to protest, he felt her shift forward and there was a sudden pain at his ear. It ached instantly, and Percy was struck dumb, his mouth dropping open. "Did you just... _bite_ me?"

"I did. Looks like I don't like to be told what to do."

"I can't believe you just bit me," Percy breathed, his left hand coming up to cradle the stinging cartilage.

"Believe it," she muttered. "I might do it again, if I get hungry enough. You'll start to taste less like a douchey asshole and more like a 10 piece Chicken McNugget at some point."

Confused, Percy's nose scrunched.

"You eat McDonald's?"

Her voice held confusion when she said, "Uh, yeah. Everyone does."

"Do you even have one here?"

"There's like twice as many McDonald's restaurants as there are American citizens. Of course we do."

He let out a burst of air that might have been a chuckle. "I guess you're right."

"Why the sudden interest in my food preference?" Annabeth inquired, playing with the loose strands of his corded necklace.

A little surprised at the contact, he paused before speaking. "Because I plan on taking you out to that dinner I was talking about before," he deadpanned, turning a little to the right when she commanded him.

She snorted. "Good luck getting me to show up."

Smiling, Percy boasted, "Please. If you had an opportunity to date me, you totally would."

"Keep telling yourself that, Percy."

They were quiet after that, and it was then that he realized they'd just kept up a simple conversation without shouting or threatening to cause the other bodily harm—and in his case, avoiding the still-present desire to slam her into a wall. _Not_ in the fun way.

No one was exactly fond of twenty-four/seven hostility, but Percy still felt taken back at the fact that the change didn't necessarily feel like a bad one.

"Percy," Annabeth suddenly addressed.

Of course, he also hadn't expected it to last. Realistically.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated before she spoke, like what she was about to say tasted as awful as he expected it would. "You know we have to act different when we get back, right?"

Charcoal eyebrows scrunched as he tilted his head up, looking at her. Her eyes were set on the horizon ahead of them. "Uh, why?"

She laughed in a way he would have believed to be fond on anyone else, and he could see the way it danced through her body from the angle he was watching her. His eyes whipped away. "I wasn't lying about that closet thing. A guy named Leo and I hated each other at first. Now we're best friends."

"The kid you guys yelled to in the truck," Percy remembered.

"That's right," Annabeth said. "Anyway, if we're each other's throats any longer, we'll find ourselves stuck in a lot of situations like this. And I know you don't want to spend your entire summer finding ways to get my perfume out of your clothes."

Ignoring the strangely intimate remark, he thought about what she was saying. If Thalia and Jason kept witnessing their stupid squabbles, they'd keep finding themselves in unnecessarily difficult situations. He sighed at the thought, silently taking notice of how much easier it was to talk to her when they were like this. Briefly, he considered whether it was because he didn't have to look into her eyes, or if it was just that they both subconsciously knew that a feud in this particular situation would end with both of them eating dirt.

Part of him didn't want to play nice with Annabeth. She was angry. Arrogant. With an attitude sour enough to pucker his lips. And it was kind of fun. He didn't know how to be different. But it's not like he was looking forward to spending two days trapped in a closet together for his meddling cousins to prove a point.

"So we have to play nice," Percy summed up, parting another row of stalks as he pushed through them. They were definitely getting closer. It could only have been something like thirty to thirty-five minutes of walking with Annabeth above him, but he could have sworn they'd been baking out here for hours.

She sighed. "You know, it would be a lot less stressful if we just ignored each other. We don't have to be friends—we don't even have to _like_ each other."

She had a point. They could play nice if they really tried.

"We'll have to try, I guess," Percy confirmed reluctantly, lifting up his right hand where he thought hers would be. "Deal?" She awkwardly twisted her arm to shake his hand, cursing as she lost balance.

"Deal," she breathed once she straightened again. "We're almost out. A couple of more minutes."

"We'd have been out quicker if you hadn't run off in the opposite direction," Percy muttered under his breath, then swearing as her sneaker made contact with his chest once again.

"_Percy_."

He smacked his forehead. "Right—civil. Sorry. Starting _now_."

Ignoring the partly-exasperated-somewhat-amused sound she made, he moved forward. Anticipation had him clamping his hands more firmly around her legs as he shuffled a little faster. He was starving and if he never had to see another ear of corn in his life, it still wouldn't be long enough. He was sure someone could go crazy out here by themselves, surrounded by nothing but identical rows of corn for what seemed like miles.

It was a few minutes later that he heard his makeshift navigator mumble, "_Finally_." Realizing they must have been close to the exit, he broke into a full out run, Annabeth desperately trying not to fall as she jerked around uncontrollably on top of him.

She managed to lean forward, her arms clamping around his neck as he ran at a dangerous speed. "Shit, Percy, slow down!"

He broke through the edge of the corn field.

Immediately, the sun was more intense, blinding him for a half a second. He could have laughed out loud, because it felt like they'd be trapped between those thick green walls for the rest of all time. They were finally out.

"Took you long enough," he heard someone say. To the right, he came face to face with Thalia herself, a smirk snaking onto her face. Her and Jason eyed their current position, and if possible, their smirks grew. "What did we miss?"

"Looks like it worked out better than planned," Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Something inside of Percy left him, whether dignity or sanity, he wasn't sure, but he found himself flinging Annabeth off of his shoulders and falling to the ground in a dramatic faint. Face first in the grass. "I fucking hate you guys," he grumbled.

Jason was laughing. Laughing. "Have fun?"

Annabeth stood up from the ground then, brushing the dirt off her shorts and looking rightfully pissed. Percy would have gulped had her glare been directed at him, but in a stroke of luck he wouldn't dare become comfortable with, she turned on his other cousin.

"What the hell, Thalia? You left me out there with that idiot!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Seems like you weren't totally beat up by it, seeing as he gave you a piggy-back ride home."

"Of course it wasn't like that!" Annabeth shouted, angrily pulling her hair out of its ponytail again. "We couldn't see where we were going, dumb ass! We could've seriously gotten lost out there!"

Thalia waved that off. "We would've come for you guys past dusk."

Annabeth looked like she was going to rip her hair out. "You wouldn't have known where we _were_! We obviously would have moved from the spot you left us! You'd have no idea where we went! _If_ we even stuck together, because trust me, we almost didn't."

That was when Thalia started to look a little sheepish. "Oh... I guess I didn't think of that."

"Leave the planning to me, yeah? There are too many stories of kids getting stranded in cornfields in this part of the country." She rubbed her face roughly, like she was already trying to remove the memories from their awful trek.

Percy lifted his face from the grass. "Do kids actually get lost out there?"

"All the time," the blonde sighed. "Let's just get back. I have to pee and I'm angry. If I could fight the sun, I would."

Once she started walking, he followed her trail toward the house. It was blazing hot out, and not enough to have just the sun's burning heat boring down on him for at least a couple of hours between the walk out, the diddling around, and the walk back, but literally on top of that, he'd had Annabeth's body heat added to his own.

"I'm never letting them take me anywhere again," Percy muttered, falling into step with her and sending a scowl over his shoulder at the two walking behind.

Her jaw was tight. "I know. I'm _so_ not staying for dinner, tonight."

"Jeez." Percy winced. "You're gonna leave me alone with them?"

It seemed like they realized what he had said at the same moment. Turning toward each other, they shared an incredulous look before bursting into laughter. "You make it sound like you actually want me around," Annabeth remarked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "Maybe you really _do_ wanna take me out to dinner."

"Nah." He shook out his sweat dampened hair and reached over, shoving her shoulder playfully. "I still can't stand you, squirt."

"Same, kiddo," Annabeth said, smiling at him. "No amount of corn will ever change that."

For some reason, he couldn't help but think her smile was a lot more pleasant than her scowl.

* * *

**C****herry Wine – Hozier**


	6. Lend Me Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter VII: Lend Me Your Eyes, I Can Change What You See**

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy blinked wearily as he tromped down the stairs, still hating the creak on every third step. His skin felt warm. Baked. He figured it due to the heavy amount of sun exposure yesterday, even if Annabeth had acted as a sort of human visor and shielded most of the harsher effects away.

Breakfast ended quickly that morning. He was starting to get used to the Grace family routine and wasn't really sure what to make of that. What would he do once he got back to New York? Would he have to adjust back into his old lifestyle after months in Arkansas?

When Annabeth arrived the same morning, she came bearing that little sketch book she'd had the day before. He tried for something close to a friendly nod in greeting, but it was still more than painfully awkward between the two, and no truce could change that.

She seemed to appreciate his effort though, because she gave a hesitant smile in return. The small interaction hadn't gone unnoticed by Thalia. "Aw, look at y'all. Trying."

"It's a nice change," Jason murmured in agreement, smiling outwardly but keeping his attention on the TV ahead of him.

Percy cleared his throat. "Yeah. Thanks."

Annabeth huffed out a laugh as she took her seat at the table. Flipping open to a clean sheet in her book, she slipped a pencil out through the spiral ring and began to outline something across the width of the paper. "What are we doing today?" she asked, not looking up from her sketch. Jason still must have been distracted by whatever mindless cartoon was playing this morning, because he didn't return an answer.

"Planning to go downtown," said Thalia.

Although wary of the day to come for entirely too many reasons, Percy didn't take kindly to breaking promises, especially the kind that gave him the means to leave the house. Stuffed up inside all afternoon used to be his favorite kind of day—but that was back in New York. Here, inactivity was a nightmare, and he couldn't be more eager to leave it behind for something at least mildly entertaining.

Annabeth's eyes were squinted slightly, sizing up her friends. It was obvious she was feeling the same hesitance Percy was feeling towards his cousin in that moment. But ultimately, like himself, she shrugged in a way that said she knew there wasn't much leeway in the situation unless she was willing to succumb to a scorching day's boredom—which, a girl as smart as herself, was not.

"Sounds fine enough to me." And that, Percy figured, was the best they could hope for anyway.

...

He didn't know what he'd expected, but it surely wasn't a narrow street with a row of broken down two-story, family owned shops on either side. Thalia mentioned something about the owners living on the top floor as they used the bottom for their little, cluttered-up, cutesy businesses. He could understand it, sort of. The town was certainly not the most affluent, and people made the best from what they had.

The paved street corners and slow-baked sidewalks were considerably cleaner than New York by an almost embarrassing degree, and the whole place, generally, smelled a lot better. Some mix of warm grass and breezy Ozark air. The sidewalks didn't gleam, exactly. Webs of cracks sprouted from the clogged drain slots, little blades of grass grew through the breaks. They'd left the truck by the safest looking part of the road—only hoping the asphalt wouldn't crumble under its monstrous weight.

Their footsteps clapped on the old concrete as they continued past the old shops. Percy saw one advertising guns and hunting gear, while another's neon sign illustrated a flickering wrench and oil can.

Holding his cell phone over his head, he prayed for service. His thumb ached from the repetitive motion of refreshing the thread of messages in his inbox, and the others were beginning to laugh at him. But he was too focused to care, not having been connected to the outside world for two weeks—a long time in comparison to a routine that was made of checking the thing in every moment of spared breath.

Jumping up onto a bench, Percy's eyes stayed glued to the device between his hands as he stretched it as high as he could manage. For a while, there was nothing but the same high-pitched tone indicating loss of signal. But after minutes, Percy was blessed. One bar. A single bar that he was going to make great use of.

"Yes! Sweet mother of the messiah, yes!" He didn't have to look at the others to know he was making a fool out of himself. He didn't care. His phone sprang to life, vibrating in his hand as his messages were finally able to flood his inbox.

One text from Grover. Three from Rachel. And his mom had called him more times than he could count on both his hands.

Shooting a quick text back to Grover, he went through Rachel's messages. There wasn't a ton of variety between texts, just basic _miss you's_ and questions of how the "hick life" was working out for him. He replied something like, _help me._

"How long are we gonna be waiting here?" Thalia yawned, stretching her arms over her head as she plopped next to his feet on the bench.

"I've got to call my mom." He rose one leg onto the back rest of the bench, shifting himself higher so he could achieve a better connection. He flicked the speaker option as it rang his apartment's land line—he wouldn't be able to touch his ear to the phone from its height, so he'd settle for the lack of privacy.

It was several rings before anyone answered. And when a gruff voice came through the headset, Percy could have groaned. "What?"

"Hi, Gabe," Percy grumbled, forcing himself to withhold a disappointed huff. Admittedly, he had been looking forward to a talk with his mom. A mama's boy could admit he missed her a worthy amount.

A thick chuckle sounded from the ear piece, the sound crackling in his ears. "I can't barely hear you over all that static. Huh, brain boy? No cell towers in Texas?"

"What?" Percy asked, slowly shaking his head at the stupidity of his stepfather. "Are you serious? I'm in _Arkansas_, you moron."

Jason snickered behind him, coming up to rest against the back of the bench. Annabeth came and sat halfway on Thalia's legs—Percy's feet having taken up the available space left to sit. Thalia _oofed_, but didn't protest further than a light glare. He was starting to regret being on speaker, knowing everyone was now listening.

"Don't sass me, boy," Gabe growled. "What are you calling for, anyway?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Where's my mom?"

"Busy."

He waited for more clarification, but when it didn't come, he sighed.

"Busy with what, Gabe?" He knew his exasperated "parent voice" would piss his stepfather off a lot, and some form of satisfaction rose up in him at that fact.

"Working."

The satisfaction quickly burned into the ugly remains of annoyance. There was no point in staying on the line with the man longer, especially when he wasn't holding up a decent side of the conversation. So Percy hung up, not regrettably, dropping down and slumping on the bench.

"Stepdad?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Percy didn't want to talk about it. Since he was young. he'd learned to keep Gabe away from things he liked. It worked out for the best, mainly because his stepfather tended to ruin everything he made contact with. He wasn't something Percy liked to bring up among common conversation.

"He sounded like an idiot," Annabeth mentioned, leaning back and dropping her head on Thalia's shoulder. "No offense."

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, trust me—none taken."

The atmosphere felt slightly uncomfortable, and Percy rushed to relieve the thickness in the air. But Thalia beat him to it. "So, what's next?" she asked, twirling one of Annabeth's curls around her finger and springing it outward. Percy watched as the blonde ringlet bounced back to the girl's shoulders, wondering what that would feel like if he did it.

Shaking that thought away with an internal Yikes with a capital Y, he pursed his lips. "This is your town. You tell me."

"Movie rental place?" Jason suggested, nodding his head down the street.

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Is that all you got?"

Jason's answer formed on his lips before Annabeth broke in. "We could go to the library."

"Was was that about a movie store, Jase?"

A well-earned slap on the arm caused him to grumble while rubbing the newly sore spot. "They have computers there," Thalia convinced, looking more annoyed than helpful.

Perking up at this slightly, he turned his gaze onto Thalia. "Internet?"

"It's shoddy. But it gets the job done."

Percy thought on it, ultimately considering that it was a fair deal. Standing up and stretching his legs, he said, "Alright. To the library."

Annabeth looked like she really wanted to roll her eyes, but was bound by truce to restrain herself. Huffing, she got up and gave Thalia a hand.

And maybe Percy thought the truce wasn't _all_ bad.

…

It wasn't like he'd expected the library to be like the one in New York.

Obviously.

But that wasn't all. The public library in New York looked sort of like a museum. Sleek and modern with lots of glass fixtures – not that Percy had spent much time there, but Rachel used to participate in rallies and protests that were held in front of the building, and when Percy would get bored of watching her stand completely still, painted in head to toe gold, he'd figured he had nothing better to do. The library there seemed to have had every book ever written. He remembered it was his mom's dream to publish a novel and have it end up on one of their shelves.

But here in Arkansas, there library was...well, old.

They didn't have all that much to choose from, considering the size of the place. It looked like it hadn't been remodeled in...well, ever. The shelves were made of carved wood, the ceiling arched. Little lamps hung down, lighting the place in dim, yellow glow. Dust permeated the air more than actual oxygen and the selection of books ranged from old classics to old classics.

Annabeth loved it.

The Grace children didn't seem to mind so much – like they had already done this with their best friend a thousand times before. The two shuffled off to a back corner with a couple plush armchairs and a stack of magazines from what looked like the 1980's while Annabeth grinned and sauntered into the rows of bookshelves.

Percy spotted a corner with two desks pushed up to face each other, each with a dinosaur of a computer placed on the surface. He shrugged, shuffling across the patterned carpet to one of the wooden chairs and sitting himself down.

The first thing he did was check his email, he was surprised to see no sign of a party invitation or others alike. Most of the messages were just ads and the occasional forward message from Grover - the whole "Send this message to ten people or the ghost of Mickey Mouse will haunt your waking dreams." Grover took them seriously ever since a small encounter at Disney World one summer.

After ensuring that his inbox was completely empty, and each message had been evaluated individually, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Back at home, there was always a website he wanted to check out, or a game he wanted to play. But right now, he was at a loss.

He felt someone drag a chair up next to him and turned to see Annabeth taking the spot beside his computer. She pulled her sketch book out of her bag and opened it up to the page she was at this morning. He didn't really know what to think at that moment, so he shot her a confused look.

Annabeth glanced up from her notebook. "Trying to be friendly. You look like you're out of ideas." she explained, dragging her pencil across the paper in a long line.

"What happened to the whole 'ignoring each other' thing?" he asked, shifting in his seat to face her.

Pursing her lips, she stole a glance over her shoulder at the two siblings, idly flipping through the magazines, but not going a far to pretend they were reading them. "Yeah, well, it looks like those two won't be entertaining you and I'm just as bored as you are."

He didn't believe her.

"You? You're bored in a library? Annabeth, I may not have known you long, but I'm not _that_ stupid. I know this place is like your dweeb playground."

She punched his shoulder, her cheeks growing pink, but she still smiled a little. "Okay, so maybe I lied."

"What are you really doing?"

The skin of her nose scrunched up and she looked uncomfortable. She adjusted her legs under her. "I guess I have a question."

"You guess?"

"I do."

Percy frowned. "Out with it."

"Well..." she drawled, not really making eye contact. It struck Percy as strange - she was always very straight forward and sure of herself. "I was just wondering about...you know, maybe the buildings... From your home."

He felt his eyebrows dip. "Buildings? My apartment?"

"No- Well, maybe yes. I mean..." She trailed off, her head falling into her hands. She looked embarrassed. "Actually, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Wait, no." He didn't know why he wanted to understand what she was asking, but it was something about New York, and he knew there weren't going to be many times in his summer here where _Annabeth_ wanted to learn something from _him_. "What were you going to ask?"

She shook her head. "It was stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that," he told her, crossing his arms and leaning back. Challenging.

She was weak.

"Skyscrapers," she blurted out. Cringing, she shrunk back a little after that. "You know, pavilions. Monuments. Things like that."

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. "What do you want to know?" It wasn't like there was an actual question paired with those seemingly random words, he was admittedly a little confused.

She grimaced before rushing out, "Could you tell me about them?" Her head nodded toward her sketchbook, indicating for him to look. Leaning over her lap, he saw pencil lines splitting the page, outlines of the Empire State Building traced onto the thick paper of her book.

"Wow," he said, squinting his eyes at her art. Nothing was making sense to him. "So, you like...skyscrapers? You, as in Annabeth Chase, detest-er of all things urban - mainly me - have a thing for...skyscrapers?" Disbelief thickened his tone and he tilted his head to the side.

Sighing, she flipped her book's pages in front of his eyes. All sorts of drawings filled the pages in a gray blur of buildings and statues and columns. "Architecture," she corrected. "I have a thing for architecture. And truthfully, my town is lacking quite a bit in that particular area."

Percy nodded, letting her know it was okay to go on. "I guess I've always wondered about all those buildings in the city. And it would probably help me if I had an insider's view, seeing as I've never been out of the state."

He contained his surprise at that little tidbit of information, focusing more on what she was asking him. He'd never thought Annabeth would ask something like this, but at the same time, he also never thought they could have a civil conversation.

Most of all, he was confused, because he was pretty sure he was supposed to be ignoring her, but he felt a small desire to actually continue the conversation. They weren't fighting. Sure, it was still grossly awkward, but he could talk about New York. It was easy – preferred over most topics, even.

"Sure," he breathed, sitting back in his seat again. "But what do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "Anything you're willing to tell me."

Scratching the back of his neck and puffing his cheeks out, he didn't really know where to start. So, he began with what he knew. "Uh, well, I'm from Manhattan. The upper east side. I live in a three-story apartment building."

She was still listening, carefully outlining a string of houses in her book. He decided it was safe to go on. "Each story has a different tenant. So, we have flats – one floor belongs to one family. The third level is ours. Um, it's white. The roof is flat and there's some kinda design on the top, all carved and stu-"

"It's called cornice," she offered, sketching out the patterned siding on his roof.

"Uh, right. And it's got this window that sort of sticks out."

She glanced up at him briefly. "What shape is it?"

"Square," he answered with squinted eyes.

The blonde hummed, her pencil rapidly flying across the paper to sketch out a cube shape. His eyes widened at the fact that he could actually tell what he was looking at, even though she'd never seen his house before. "You're pretty good," he said without thinking.

She looked up again, a little smile on her lips. "Thanks." Flipping the page again, she came to a clean sheet. "Tell me more about the Empire State Building."

So, he did.

He did his best to explain the many buildings he'd grown up around, but never paid much attention to. Annabeth wanted details – details he'd never cared to learn about. The way she watched him – almost like she was in wonder – made Percy think she sort of looked like a child in that way. A kid seeing their first candy store. She had said, "go on" about fifteen times, but he didn't use up energy to comment snidely, seeing as there wasn't an angry air between them, and he wasn't looking to break their mutual peace.

"I'd love to visit one day," she admitted, closing her sketch book with a sigh.

Percy was surprised, because seriously, he thought she hated everything about the city. (Again, mainly himself.) She blushed when he mentioned it. "It's one thing you'll get me to admit I like. Those buildings – they're stunning. Pieces of art."

It was almost like opening his eyes, this realization that, yeah, those skyscrapers _were_ pretty amazing. And to a person like Annabeth, who grew up with the most modern work of architecture being her grocery store, she had to have thought New York's skylines were pretty spectacular.

"You should go see them one day," he told her. "New York isn't all bad – not really."

"I want to go," she confessed with a wince. "One day, I might."

But it didn't look like she was convincing herself, either.

* * *

**Awake My Soul - Mumford &amp; Sons**


	7. The Ice in Me is Melting Rapidly

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter VIII: The Ice in Me is Melting Rapidly**

* * *

**PERCY**

"I'm so bored," Percy groaned loudly, rolling off the couch and curling onto the floor. He ignored the smell as usual, focusing on anything to alleviate the thick feeling of inactivity around him.

Annabeth sat a little straighter in her chair on the other side of the room. "Well, when you think of a better suggestion, let us know, Wise One."

In the past week, Percy and Annabeth had actually gotten on fairly okay terms. After their discussion in the library, it had become easier to talk without jumping down the other's throat. He guessed that was good.

They weren't friends. Not really. Their relationship was something a little nicer than tolerating each other.

But still, he didn't want to let his cousins know that truthfully... Annabeth wasn't _as_ _bad_ as he originally thought. Once they'd given each other a chance, he could say she was sometimes easier to talk to than Thalia. A whole lot smarter, too. One day, she had even explained to him the Pythagorean Theorem—something that no teacher could ever hope to teach him. He didn't remember how it came up into conversation, but suddenly, they were both on the floor and she was explaining "A-squared plus B-squared equals C-squared," with a hastily drawn triangle in her sketch book.

Maybe giving Annabeth a chance at peace between them wasn't such a terrible idea—at least he could understand the geometry homework next year.

It did feel nicer to get along, though. All the fighting was pouring on more stress that he didn't need, and now he didn't as guilty when he stared at her for a second too long down at Shadow's Creek.

Thalia broke him from his thoughts with a loud yawn. "Maybe we could go down to the abandoned house. We haven't been there in a while."

"What're we gonna do once we get there?" Annabeth asked, shifting on the recliner to lay with her head and feet on the two armrests, horizontally staring up at the ceiling. "Play poker?"

"Strip poker?" Thalia suggested.

Jason's head was shaking before his sister even finished speaking. "I don't think so."

"Party pooper." Thalia huffed. "Who're you afraid of anyway—Percy? I'm sure he's just dying to cop a peek." She rolled her eyes, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Percy felt his face heat up and he stuffed himself deeper into his curled position, hiding his cheeks from view. Whether him and Annabeth got along or not, people needed to understand he was a teenage boy. He couldn't control what his mind told his body it wanted to see.

"Well, it's not happening," Jason declared, standing up as he left for the kitchen.

He wouldn't be hanging out with them anyway. He had a date with the Piper girl from before. Annabeth let out a long breath. "So, now what are the options?"

"We could watch another movie," Percy recommended.

The two girls shook their heads. They'd been doing that every night this week. Thalia growled as she stood up. "We might as well just go down to Shadow's Creek, 'cause y'all can't think of anything better than sitting around and moping. Percy—for God's sake, you look like you're in a fetal position."

"I am," he agreed, hugging his knees tighter to his chest and smushing his cheek against the floor.

"We can't," Annabeth complained. "The weather channel said it'll thunderstorm."

"I'd rather get struck by lightning than just sit here!" Thalia yelled. Her hands angrily dragged through her spiky hair as she threw herself onto the couch where Percy had originally sat.

Annabeth pursed her lips, obviously trying to come up with something before Thalia lost it. "Percy, what do you usually do when you get bored back home?"

Frowning, he lifted his head out of his chest, looking at her. He thought about it for a moment. "I'd play video games," he decided.

The girls groaned, another idea shot down. Eventually, Annabeth got up from her seat, looking aggravated. "Thalia, you're right. I'd rather drop dead than just sit here."

She shot up from her spot on the couch. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Guys," Percy tried to warn, but they weren't looking at him. "This is _not_ a good idea."

They spoke in unison. "Shut up, Percy."

…

They were walking through the woods, on their way to Shadow's Creek. It was becoming clear to him that these two girls didn't give a rat's behind about what he thought, because even after what seemed like hours of protest, they still dragged his sorry ass out here against all rational thought. The trail they had worn into the ground was ingraining itself into Percy's head. He remembered when to turn, where to step without rolling down a hill. It wasn't all that different without Jason. The two girls had enough personality to carry on any conversation by themselves. Lifting his head up, he unconsciously held a hand over his eyes in shield from the sun before realizing it was pointless. The sky was overcast, the dark clouds moved fast through the air.

"Don't you guys ever get bored of this?" Percy asked. "Swimming here, like, five times a week, I mean."

Thalia spun from her perch on the log she was trailing. "Not exactly."

That didn't make all that much sense to him. "But you do the same thing each time you come here..?"

"No," Annabeth rejected. She matched his pace, falling into step on his left. "Not every time we come here. We think of new things sometimes."

Percy shot her a look. "You swim. To me that sounds like the same thing."

There was sudden a stinging sensation running over his left arm, and from the resounding _smack_ sound, he knew Annabeth had hit him. "What was that for?" His hand came up to rub the now red skin tenderly.

She shrugged. "A skeeter got'cha."

"Excuse me?"

With a roll to her eyes, she gave him an obvious look before enunciating each word for him. "A Mo—ski—toe was eatin' you."

"Mosquito? Why didn't you just say that?"

"I did!" she protested, looking like she was about to smack another one of them buggers off of him.

"Do you guys need to be put in another corn field?" Thalia teased, not glancing at the two as she walked a few feet ahead of them. Percy and Annabeth shared a glance, and surprisingly, it was a smirk.

They'd been discussing how they could gain revenge over the two Grace children for that specific stunt they'd pulled. But Annabeth was being the difficult one. Percy wanted to lock them in the girl's basement, but she thought her dad wouldn't let her. She wanted to just "_pull a prank on them or something, I don't know, Percy_"—she was still their friend, after all—but he thought that was too soft.

And she had replied with, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

He decided he would just trust her for the time being.

Finally, they arrived at the wide stream of water. It looked a dark umber in the paling light of the day. All the normally bright colors around him were darker, more pronounced. Thalia's pale skin glowed, her little freckles standing out against her face. Like usual, the girls held no hesitance as they stripped down to their intimates. He'd learned to hold back his blush that so desperately wanted to be let loose. It was becoming something he'd grown used to.

When it dawned on him that he should be stripping, he looked down to find jeans dressing his legs. Blanching, he swallowed, glancing up to see the two girls with smirks tickling their faces.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Thalia asked innocently, swishing the water back and forth as she swung her arms. "Run out of shorts?"

Annabeth laughed. "Percy can't come in," she roused, her whole body screaming challenge. "He's too scared of us seeing him in his undies." Her shoulders were thrown back. Her head was held high. Her chin was out. She was doing it on purpose.

"That's not it," Percy brushed off. "I'm just scared of getting a leech caught where the sun don't shine. And as a man, I'd say that is an acceptable fear."

"Sun's not shinin' anywhere today. There aren't any leeches in this creek, anyway," Thalia told him with a sugar sweet smile. "And I don't think anyone or _thing_ wants to be caught su-"

"Thalia!" Annabeth scolded with wide eyes. "Enough!"

His face was burning, but he was getting used to Thalia's crude humor. "That's nice, Thalia. I'm glad we're all _super comfortable_ now."

She only threw her head back, cackling.

Sighing, he looked from the water, to his own clothes. Was he really too insecure to swim in his underwear? The answer had to be no. He definitely wasn't. Because that would imply he cared about what the other two—or at least one of them—thought. And he didn't. Really.

Annabeth wasn't in the water yet. She could see he needed a push. "Do it, Percy." She jabbed him in the gut with her elbow each time she repeated herself. "Do it, do it, do it."

He stripped.

"Woohoo!" Thalia cheered. "Join the party!"

"This is not a party. I do not wish for other people to know I participated."

They spoke in unison. "Oh, shut up."

"I'm getting really tired of that," Percy mumbled, sliding his pants down his legs.

As he waded into the water, Thalia whined. "Aw, c'mon! Where are the aquatic baby mermaids?"

"Thalia," he warned, jutting his chin forward and sending her a look that meant business. "You shut your mouth, right now."

"That sounds familiar," Annabeth mused, dropping into the water until it was up to her waist. "What are you talking about?"

Percy swallowed. "Absolutely nothing. Thalia's stupid."

That got him a pebble to the forehead. "Jerkoff."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

The water was actually pretty cold, sending a shiver up his back as he pawed through the chilled liquid. The mud was soft under his feet, squishing between his toes. It seemed like Percy wouldn't grow bored of this creek. Even if he did complain about coming here so often, it was still a pretty special place to him. Just as Annabeth joined the two cousins in the water, a shadow passed over her. The clouds above were tumbling through the air quickly, rolling over one another and looking like they were racing for a gold medal. In that moment, he knew the weather man hadn't been kidding about that storm.

The girls, however, didn't seem to care of the rapidly dark growing sky. Thalia had found the rope connected to the tree a few feet away, and was swinging back and forth before she let herself go and fall into the water.

Annabeth cheered. "Sweet!" Her clothes were left folded on the large rock Percy usually liked to sit on. His eyes stayed trained on the creek below him, watching his legs move while the image was morphed by the fractured light in water. He was sure it wouldn't be pleasant to be caught looking at her any longer than he should have.

A cold breeze of wind blew through the trees, rustling the dry leaves and making the dark clouds stand out even further against the once bright blue sky. Percy swallowed.

"I'm hungry," Thalia complained, stepping out of the water to dig through her backpack.

"We didn't bring lunch," Percy reminded her as she kept searching. But she didn't listen to him, and he watched as the front pouch revealed a Slim Jim.

Thalia grinned as she unsheathed the stick of meat from its plastic wrapper. Mouth watering, Percy's eyes stuck on Thalia's food. "What you got there, Thals?"

"Mm," she hummed, smirking at him like she knew what he was thinking. "I love Slim Jims. I bet you do, too."

His eyes squinted at his cousin. "Are you trying something here?" Suspicion colored his tone as he took a step back, wondering how harm could come to him in the form of dried meat—but with Thalia, anything was possible.

Pale hands swirled the meat stick around, wafting the smell closer to Percy's nose. His stomach growled, letting him know its allegiance in the current situation. Traitorous.

Annabeth laughed from a few feet away. He had a feeling she knew exactly where this was going.

"You want it, Percy?" Thalia asked innocently as she waved it through the air once again.

"There's a price," he stated. He wasn't so naive as to fall into her scheme without proper debriefing. Maybe.

"There _is_," she applauded, sounding like a teacher as her student answered a question correctly. "But it's small."

"I doubt that."

"Smells salty," Thalia remarked, pushing the Slim Jim closer to his face. He could have drooled. It wasn't fair. It totally wasn't fair because he was a _growing boy_. And food was just about as enticing as boobs.

Eh. Almost.

"What do you want, Thalia?"

"I bet you're too much of a wimp to skinny dip."

He might have choked on his own breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, city boy."

From behind him, he could hear Annabeth chuckling. He was suddenly missing Jason—the only one that could have saved him from this situation. Like hell _Annabeth_ would rise to his defense. She was enjoying this as much as her best friend. His mind desperately tried to think of a loophole or some other way out of the issue, but he was blank. Annabeth was the smart one. If she had been on his side, there would have been something. She would have thought of something.

He decided he needed to get her to side with him—if he didn't, Thalia would have teasing rights for the rest of the summer, because he refused to swim in less than what he already was wearing. He wasn't _that_ brave.

"Annabeth." He turned around to face her. She stood in the creek, smiling widely. Water leveled at her knees and her arms crossed against her chest. He kept his eyes on her face in attempt to stay focused. "Do you really want to see me naked? Because that's where this is going."

"I think it'll be worth the nightmares I'll be having for the next month," she quipped, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Why the sudden concern for me? You aren't _chicken, _are you?"

It was the oldest taunt in the book, but...

"I'm not chicken," he declared, lifting his chin.

"I beg to differ," Thalia cut in, making a pointed look at his quivering hands against his hips. "You look a little shaky."

"Annabeth," he tried again, a last-ditch effort. "You don't-"

He was cut off.

Thunder squawked above, breaking the calming sound of nature around them. The loud intruder had the three kids jumping in unpleasant surprise.

"Crap!" Annabeth shrieked as rain started to poor from between the thick branches of wood and leaves. But she was smiling—laughing, even. "Okay, we should go now!"

"You think?!" Percy shouted, jumping out of the water and grabbing his clothes in one hand. He didn't bother putting them on as he took off running in the direction of the truck. He wasn't keen for getting shriveled up by lightning. The girls too grabbed their clothes as they lobbed through the woods, trying to escape the brunt of the storm. Percy threw tree limbs and bushes out of the way as his feet thudded against the sloshing mud.

Squeals of laughter from the girls behind him had him turning around quickly to see what was so funny. They were laughing and smiling and looking like they were having _fun_. Even though they were getting _wet_ and weren't wearing _clothes_ and splashing _dirt_ all over themselves.

He didn't get it.

Girls were a curious species he could never hope to understand. He'd come to terms with that a while ago. But as they continued to hoot and holler, he had to ask. "What's so funny back there, ladies? I'm pretty sure we're all about to become wet ash."

"Lighten up, Percy!" Thalia shouted. He felt something hit the back of his head that felt suspiciously like an acorn.

The boy only grumbled. Closer they became to the truck. Their clothes were soaked, heavy and dripping in their hands. And at some point in the running for their young teen lives, Percy had some kind of an epiphany.

Maybe he should be laughing with the girls. He was stressing over something he couldn't control. He was already wet and had nothing left to lose. Why _not_ have a little fun with it? Slowing down, he made a sharp turn to the left. He could almost hear the girls' confusion. With a quick idea, he scooped up a handful of mud from the ground and waited.

Just as Thalia passed the tree he hid behind, he let loose his snowball of dirt. It collided with the side of her face easily.

Time seemed to stop.

Almost mechanically, she halted, her hair swinging forward from the action. Slowly, she turned to him, her shocking blue eyes immediately finding his. Mud dribbled down her face, marring the pale, smooth complexion she had.

She only whispered one word. "Run."

And he did.

Thunder clapped above him, the dark sky lighting up from the electricity. The sounds of his feet stomping against the ground was almost lost in the storm. He could hear Thalia behind, yelling as she chased after him.

Annabeth laughed joyously at the two. "Run, Percy!"

It only hyped him up. She had to have known first hand the danger of Thalia's rage. Something like that could only be learned from experience he knew she had. He pushed himself harder.

"_Dammit_," he cursed, chancing a daring glance behind him to find his cousin closer than he had figured. He wasn't going to make it.

"I've got your ass now, buddy!"

He gulped.

Rough hands clutched his bare shoulders tightly and threw him to the ground. He yelped as his back slapped the mud, splashing it up and dousing Annabeth. The girl swore, but she had nothing on her best friend's sailor slurs. Percy didn't even recognize a few of the words—and that was a feat. He was from New York; he thought he'd heard it all.

Clumps of mud were smashed into his face, some even traveling up his nose as Thalia straddled his knees and gave him payback. Sure, it was extremely unpleasant, but he was laughing. It was...funny, actually. Thalia looked at him like he belonged in a psych ward, the way he was laughing after she had just shoved dirt up his airways.

But after a few seconds, she began to laugh, too. At some point, Annabeth joined in and they were all laughing, wiping tears from their eyes as they took in the sight of each other dressed in mud.

He wasn't sure who's idea it was, but a war had exploded among the teenagers. Wet dirt flung between them as the storm continued above. Suddenly, there wasn't really a rush to get back to the car. Percy's face and chest were caked with gritty, half-dried dirt when they finally stopped to catch their breath. Thalia's hair was matted to her head, and Annabeth's face missed the butt of the fight. It was mostly her body colored muddy gray. Percy forced himself not to stare because he was pretty sure this could somehow turn him on, and he didn't want to find out how.

Breathless chuckles barely escaped their throats by the time they made it back to the truck. The rain was coming down hard by now, and the thunder sprang at closer intervals. With the truck before him, Percy bit his lip. Jason was going to _kill_ him, but he had no choice. They were all soaked and muddy and gross, but had no other way home. Sighing, Percy hopped into the driver's seat and cringed as his muddy boxers rubbed the sand into the fabric.

Thalia clicked her tongue from shotgun. "My brother won't be happy," she sung, batting her eyelashes.

Scowling, Percy shot her a look. "It was your idea. If you think for a second that I'll take your blame, you've got another thing coming."

"You started the mud war, Jackson."

"And you wanted to come out here in the first place."

"So did Annabeth!"

"Don't bring me into this!" the blonde called from the backseat. She hugged her muddy knees against her chest, her body quaking in shivers.

Realizing she must have been cold, he reached into the backseat for his jacket he'd brought. Sure, he was pretty cold. And yeah, he wanted to wear it, but Annabeth looked so pitiful, he couldn't help to hand it to her. "Here." He shoved the material towards her.

Her eyebrows creased. "I'm all muddy."

The boy sighed, shoving it toward her again. "I don't care."

"Don't you want it?"

"Annabeth, just take the damn coat!" Thalia rolled her eyes from the front seat, trying to get the heaters to come on by jabbing and flicking at all the buttons in reach. Percy had never been more glad for the A/C's cool setting not working, because truthfully, he was pretty chilly.

Annabeth grabbed the coat from Percy's hands, offering a weak smile in thanks. Fastening his seat belt, Percy started the engine and it roared to life off to the side of the narrow road. He pulled onto the asphalt and started their way back.

* * *

**Take It Easy – Surfer Blood  
**

**I don't even know how to write short chapters anymore. Everything after the storm started is rushed, but I don't really feel like fixing it? So I hope you liked :)**

**Bella**


	8. We Were Nothing Like The Rest

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter IX: I Began to Notice We Were Nothing Like the Rest**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Can we get your 'Super Supreme Pizza'?"

The cashier was still gaping at them, his square jaw slack and eyes wide as he took in the three mud-slathered teenagers. Percy rolled his eyes, because seriously, at least they bothered to put their clothes back on before coming in. It was extremely uncomfortable, but for these people's sake, he had shoved himself into his stiff and soaked clothes. Annabeth, to the left of him, cringed and pulled Percy's jacket tighter around herself, embarrassed at having to come into Pizza Hut like this.

Huffing, Thalia reached over the counter to flick the cashier in the temple. Percy had been surprised at her boldness until he heard her address the boy by his name. They must have known him. "Frank! Make with the pizza, would you?"

The cashier, Frank, blinked, taking a step back as if to capture the image better. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

Annabeth sighed, flicking a strand of wet hair from her face. "It was raining. And these two idiots started throwing mud at each other. I take no responsibility for what happened from that point on."

"At least your face is clean," Thalia muttered, her hand coming up to scrub the dirt from her cheek. "I'll have to deal with blackheads for weeks."

Using her hands to adjust herself under Percy's jacket, Annabeth looked uncomfortable when she frowned. "Yeah, but I think I got sand in my bra."

Frank visibly gulped in front of them, quickly turning around and calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back with that pizza!"

"Bummer," Thalia answered to Annabeth. "But it's going to take forever to get all of this out of my hair."

"It was your own fault." Annabeth shrugged.

Thalia laughed. "Percy's fault," she corrected.

"Hey!" he protested. It was everyone's fault. Not just his. Jason was going to blame all of them, or just Thalia. Percy would not be facing the wrath alone.

Thalia huffed again as she leaned against the counter. Percy could hear her stomach gurgling from where he was standing. "Hurry up, Frank!" she yelled into the kitchen.

"Didn't Luke used to work here?" Annabeth asked after another couple walked in the front doors, drenched with rain. She shifted in her wet shoes and they squeaked against the tile floor.

"He quit, I think," Thalia supplied, scrunching her nose in thought.

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

"Old friend."

The short tone of voice Thalia used had Percy dropping the subject. Fortunately, Frank had just entered the dining area with a flat box of pizza in hand, sweating bullets like he was scared—which Percy figured couldn't be a new thing for this poor kid. He practically oozed anxious energy.

Trying his best not to seem threatening to Frank, Percy made his movements slow and deliberate as he took the pizza box from his hands. He handed it off to Annabeth as he pulled his wallet out of his wet khakis.

Unfortunately, even Percy's wallet was soaked, including the cash inside. Frank frowned as he slipped him a wet twenty dollar bill. "My boss won't let me take this." Frank tried to scoot it back over.

But Thalia wasn't having any of that. Something close to a growl escaped her throat. "We already have the pizza, Frank. Just go blow-dry it in the men's room or something. Y'all don't have those fancy hand dryers for nothing."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but even Percy was smart enough to know when was a good time to stand against Thalia—and that was never. Frank sighed as he handed Percy a few dollars back in change and muttered a pitiful "have a nice day," as he made his way to the employee restrooms.

"That was mean, Thalia," Annabeth chastised, kicking her best friend in the shin as they ran from the Pizza Hut to the truck, trying not to soak their food.

The punk scoffed as she hopped into the car. "I wasn't that bad," she waved off.

"You'd better hope he doesn't get in trouble with his boss, because I swear to God..." Annabeth pushed a sigh out of her mouth, giving Thalia a serious look. "How many nice people actually _like_ us? Stop scaring them off!"

"Don't bring Lu-"

"I'm not bringing him into this," Annabeth cut in, defensively folding her arms. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to be polite."

It didn't look like Thalia was really buying that, but still, she let it go with a grumbled apology.

By the time Jason's truck was bumping along the rocky gravel driveway, the smell of the pizza had permeated every inch of space within the car and Percy was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road. The only thing keeping Thalia from ravaging the food was Annabeth's current spot in the backseat—holding it just from her greedy reach.

It was still raining when they ran to the house. Percy jumped up the steps, skipping the first and third as he swung the screen door open and bolted into the safety provided by the dry house. Not bothering to hold open the door for the two ladies behind him—even one who was carrying his lunch—had earned him a flicked temple. Thalia did it the same as she would chastise a dog.

Jason still wasn't back from his date, and most of Percy was relieved for a couple reasons. First being that the truck was still a mess and Percy hadn't yet figured a way to shift the blame from himself to either one of the girls. The other being that Jason ate like a garbage disposal—just about anything could get devoured if it smelled appetizing enough. Including the Percy's "Super Supreme Pizza."

He kicked off his muddy boots by the door, taking extra care to move them out of the traffic path so Aunt May wouldn't trip over them when she got home. She couldn't see very well at night. After slipping up the stairs quietly, Percy changed into dry clothes quickly and dragged himself back into the living room, where the girls had just finished setting out a stack of paper plates and plastic solo cups. Annabeth dropped the pizza box onto the coffee table and sunk into the sofa behind it.

"We're back at square one," she muttered despairingly, shoving her face into the cushions as she stifled her groan. Percy sat on the floor by her feet, popping open the soggy lid to the box and smelling the delicious fumes that wafted out.

"Not necessarily," he corrected, pulling out a cheesy slice and almost drooling at the way the mozzarella stretched. The round pie was speckled with chopped pieces of smoky brown mushrooms, black olives, and green peppers. The smell was intoxicating. "Now we have food, and I'd say that's progress."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling, and reached for her own slice. Thalia plopped next to her best friend and immediately laid a head on her shoulder. "Hand me some."

The next few minutes were quiet, Percy's jaw working too hard to chew than to worry about speaking. The girls didn't seem to mind, and he figured everyone was feeling pretty hungry—especially after Thalia's meat stick tease. Instinctively, Percy creased his slice vertically down the middle, touching the two side edges together as he brought it into his mouth. Greasy goodness dribbled out the other end of his folded pizza, but he was able to catch it with a napkin before it made an orange mess of oil on his hand.

"What the heck are you doing?" Annabeth asked, cocking an eyebrow at the food in his hold.

He frowned. "What?"

"Your pizza," Thalia clarified. Her black hair flopped to the side when her head tilted. "You made it into, like, a panini, or something."

"Huh?" He looked down. "Oh. I just folded it."

"Why?" Annabeth asked again. Her own pizza was laying across both of her hands as she blew on the cheese to cool it down.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I dunno. You guys haven't ever folded your pizza before?"

Thalia snorted. "Why would we?"

Percy pondered it for a moment. It had never seemed out of the ordinary to him before—folding his pizza in half to stuff it in his mouth. It was normal. He didn't think about it. A lot of people ate it that way. "More food per bite?" he guessed.

"That's so weird," Annabeth laughed. "Is it a New York thing?"

"I don't think so," he said. "No one's ever questioned it. You guys are the weird ones."

"You New Yorkers talk funny, too," Thalia inputted, leaning forward and tossing her paper plate onto the table in front of her. "_I can't git to werk widdout mah cawffee._"

A laugh bubbled from his throat. "What the hell was that?"

"How yankees talk!"

Rolling his eyes, he nodded sarcastically. "Do _I_ sound like that?"

"When you get angry," Thalia affirmed with a wide smile. "_'Da fuck, Annabeth? Stahp yelling at'me.'_" Her imitation was less than flattering and Percy let his mouth fall open in indignation. He did not sound like that and couldn't remember a time where he had ever uttered the words "Da fuck" together.

Annabeth giggled. "They really do talk weird, don't they? '_I'm about to get mad bake with my homies._'" Her hands formed some kind of almost peace signs, her lips coming out in a purse. She practically had them fooled for a gangster.

And he didn't want to laugh, because they were making fun of _him_, after all. But the look on Annabeth's face was priceless and he couldn't hold back. "I don't sound _anything_ like that." His hands came up to rub his face in attempt to shield his amusement from their view, but he knew they had caught him.

"You totally do, Percy. You just can't tell." Thalia shrugged as if to say, Whatcha gonna do?

He rolled his eyes. "As if your guy's accents are any better! '_I reckon y'all came out yonder for a guud time!_'"

Thalia scoffed, her face melting into something less lighthearted. "Excuse you? We don't talk like that."

Percy just looked at her.

"We're not having this conversation right now," she muttered, pointedly reaching for the remote and switching the TV on.

It would have been a great distraction, probably, but before she was able to flip the channel and truly end the discussion, a shockingly loud stretch of thunder rolled over the house. The television sparked and the ceiling lights flickered until they were suddenly swathed in darkness. A faint glow seeped in through the bottoms of the curtains, but aside from that, Percy couldn't see the hand he held in front of his face.

"Really?" he asked no one in particular, feeling around the carpet in front of him as if the ground underneath him would have disappeared too.

"Fantastic," Thalia grumbled. Percy could hear the two girls to the left of them, and figured they were still on the couch. Using his hands in front of them like feeler-antennas, he felt around as he stood up and shuffled closer to where he figured the couch was. One of the girls squeaked as he fell down onto the seat next to her. Seeing as he made it to the actual cushion and didn't hit the floor, Percy didn't find it all that necessary to move out of his spot, but he did adjust himself so he wasn't squashing Annabeth.

It was quiet for a few seconds. The rain pounded the roof above them and thunder still crackled from the sky. The room still smelled like a mix of pizza and cigar smoke. The fabric shifted under him and from what he could determine with no visibility, Thalia had gotten up. A sound like metal sliding against metal met his ears, and he turned to the noise. Lightning lit up the room briefly to reveal Thalia pulling the drapes back from the window. The second curtain screeched even louder as she dragged the old metal rings that held the fabric across the pole.

"When did it get so dark?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was a whisper near his left, like she thought she had to be quiet in the silence of the eerie storm.

"The sun's setting," Thalia explained. She crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall next to the window, scrutinizing the outdoor world. "Though, you can't tell with all them clouds."

Percy felt Annabeth turn around. Her face was close to his, though they couldn't see each other with the lack of light in the room, he could still feel her breath on his cheek. He swallowed thickly.

"Do you think Jason's all right?" Annabeth pulled the throw blanket from the head of the couch cushion, and the material resisted against his back. He leaned forward to let her tug it around herself. "Where did he say him and Piper were going?"

Thalia hummed, it sounded like she wasn't really paying attention. "Uh, the movies, I think."

Perking up, Percy felt like a puppy who'd just been whistled to. "There's a movie theater here?"

"Downtown," Annabeth sighed, pushing a chunk of her hair behind her ear. "Barely a cinema. I think it can hold, like, fifteen people."

He nodded, feeling a bit relieved that he'd found another piece of budding civilization to work with. Thalia returned to the couch, taking her seat on the other side of Annabeth again.

"We can't catch a break today," she pointed out. "Every time we find something to do..."

"It goes to crap?" Annabeth suggested.

"Exactly."

Percy's lips tugged into a frown. "I'm sure we can find something else to do."

"Like what?" Thalia asked.

Looking around the room, he tried to squint through the darkness. Although his eyes were adjusting to the black, he could really only make out the outlines of the coffee table and TV cabinet. He tried his best to let ideas come to him, any thought he could remember having considered in this room, he let slip into mind. The scratchy fabric of the couch underneath him fueled into an idea Percy suddenly had. It was funny how quick his mind melded into an engineer, studying what he could see of the cushions and how he could fit them together if he just...

"Let's make a fort."

"Uh...what?"

Though, it made sense to _him_, kind of. "No, seriously." Because he knew they thought he was pulling their legs. "Let's box the cushions around the couch and pull a blanket over the top and-"

"Hold up, speedy," Thalia said, raising her arms in a halting motion. "Why would we even want to do that?"

But he knew he had Annabeth.

"No, wait, Thalia. I think he's onto something."

Percy grinned, because he knew. He just knew that even if they were planning to make something out of century-old sofa cushions, Annabeth was enough of a googly-eyed architect to latch onto the idea and run with it. "Yeah, Thalia," he teased. "I'm onto something."

His cousin rolled her eyes. "Since when did you two start agreeing?"

The way Annabeth smirked at her friend impressed Percy. Thalia would _have_ to be wary now. "You'll see soon enough. Just remember that we still haven't forgotten the whole leaving-us-in-a-corn-field-to-die thing." Her smile was sugar sweet and entirely poisonous.

Percy couldn't remember how he had been brave enough to fight with her.

Luckily for him, Thalia seemed to give in after that. They worked together, moving furniture around in the dark room to Annabeth's highly specific standards—which were sort of annoying, because it wasn't like she was doing much other than "supervising," and Percy and Thalia were doing all the hard work. There was only so much they could manage in the current circumstance of limited vision.

"To the left," Annabeth commanded, pointing what was probably her finger, but Percy couldn't tell. "The desk chair goes to the left."

Percy picked up the wooden chair and he set it down to the side. It wobbled a little, understandably, because one of the legs was about a quarter of an inch shorter than the others. He heard Annabeth snort.

"What?" he almost whined, looking at the rickety pile of wood and wondering how he could screw up such a simple task.

"Am I going to have to tug your hair to show you where your left is?" She was holding back laughter.

His face felt hot, and he thanked whatever higher power there was that it would be impossible to see it through the darkness. "Whatever," he muttered, picking up the chair and just about throwing it to the actual left. "I thought you meant _your_ left. And it's not like you're helping at all."

"Excuses," she giggled. "I'm the brain of this plan. You guys are the brawn. Well, Thalia is at least..."

"What am I missing out on?" Thalia asked suddenly. Percy almost forgot she was still in the room. "Tugging hair and different lefts. It's like y'all are friends or something."

Annabeth heaved a sigh from her nostrils as she turned to her friend. "You abandon us in a field for hours, force us to get along, and when we actually do, you're _baffled_ by it. What is it that you want, exactly?"

"Didn't think it would actually work," Thalia mumbled, returning to stretching a spare bed sheet over the mountain of dining chairs and living room furniture. It successfully morphed the skeletal image into something a bit more habitable.

Percy could admit him and Annabeth's relationship wasn't normal. They started off poorly—hating each other's guts, poorly. Then, they somewhat tolerated each other. But now, Percy was at the point where he would confess that she wasn't _that_ bad. Annabeth was still the same annoying and arrogant neighbor's daughter from his first day in town. It was just that now... he was beginning to understand her a little better. Finding the microscopic good within her.

What they were to each other—well that was confusing. Less than friends. But still kind of friends? And at the same time, one would think they were more than friends, the way he stared at her when they swim at Shadow's Creek. He didn't know. He didn't think there was an example he could use to compare them to. They were Percy and Annabeth. It wasn't labeled. They didn't fit into a chunk on a chart. He didn't even know if he liked her as a person or not.

They just weren't normal.

After a few more (bossy) adjustments from Annabeth's part, Percy was left with a stubbed toe, splintered finger tips, and a cousin nursing a bruised knee with an ice pack. But they also had an igloo of furniture. A fort.

Annabeth just about squealed as she crawled through the entrance—which was just a part of the fort where the sheet was held up by an umbrella basket. He kind of wanted to flick her, because it wasn't like she did any of the work. But of course she was the first to reap the benefit of his hard-paying construction skills.

Percy and Thalia fought to get in next.

She shoved him in the gut with her bony elbow, so he figured he would put the "ladies first" moral into act, and let her through before him. The inside was cramped. There wasn't a lot of space. Pillows lined the perimeter of the tent, and Percy collapsed onto one as a peel of thunder ripped from the sky above. "Okay, nap time."

"After all that work, you just want to sleep?" Annabeth shook her head. "Weak."

Both Percy and Thalia just stared at her.

"Hey!" she protested, already knowing where this was headed. "Thinking is work, too!"

They spoke in unison. "Shut up, Annabeth."

* * *

**Mountain Sound – Of Monsters and Men**

**I hope you liked it. I mean, they aren't at each other's throats at least. :) heh**

**Bella**


	9. Watch What You Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter X: Watch What You Say, The Devil Is Listening**

* * *

**PERCY**

So, he supposed she wasn't useless. Because it _was_ a pretty good idea, after all.

Annabeth smiled like she knew what he was thinking as she brought a chipped mug of coffee to her lips. She was sitting close enough for him to catch the scent of her wet hair. She smelled like some kind of flower. A tangy flower, kind of grassy, but enough zing to where it was almost...lemony.

"What do you think?" she prodded further, poking a finger into his bare calf. "We could even do it today."

It could only have been around eight o'clock in the morning. Apparently Annabeth had spawned an idea for revenge while in the shower, and hurried over as soon as she was decent to wake Percy and tell him all the details of her savagely devious plan. She sat at the edge of his bed by his feet, smiling like she'd just graduated with a degree in rocket science.

"It's..." He didn't know what to say. "It's a good idea, Annabeth."

She grinned. "That's what I thought."

…

He'd admit he was nervous. It wasn't everyday he would execute a plan that could possibly be his downfall. His partner in crime sat on a rock to his right, still shaking from the threats Jason had sent their way. Now that Percy knew how his normally levelheaded cousin reacted to the mess in his truck, Percy was wary of the day to come. He hoped Annabeth got most of the blame, seeing as the idea had spawned from _her_ head. Her brilliant head that he was beginning to question the sanity of.

Jason looked like he was still steaming as he waded into the water. The skin of his chest was red and there was still a little sand stuck to his legs from sitting in his truck. But Percy wasn't stupid enough to point it out. Thalia only smirked as she dropped into the water, not so much as moved by her brother's stony glare.

"I was gone for three hours," Jason seethed. "_Three_. And you managed to cake a beach's worth of dirt into my seats."

"Oh, yeah," Thalia said. "How was your date with Piper?" She grinned innocently, tossing a rock behind her after it had satisfied her attention for a few moments.

The tips of Jason's ears tinged pink and it had Percy biting his lip to fight off a smile. "It went fine. That's not the point-"

Thalia snorted, using her hands to cup some water and pour it over her head. "'_Fine'_," she mocked. "Did you get la-?"

"Thalia!"

Percy was surprised he hadn't been the only one to scold her. But it looked like Thalia had been the only one not embarrassed at her words. "Oh, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Guess not."

It was quiet for a few moments and Percy exchanged a look with Annabeth. Her nod was imperceptible, but her smile was wide.

"Aren't you guys getting in?" Thalia asked, eyeing Annabeth's clothes that still donned her body. "What're you waiting for?"

Annabeth was quick, much to Percy's luck, because he was just about tripping over himself to get an inconspicuous answer out of his stuttering mouth. "We're gonna go look for the tube," she lied smoothly, digging her elbow into his side and dragging him by the arm to the line of trees. "Don't wait up, guys! I don't remember where I left it!"

"Are you sure-"

But they were already running away.

Annabeth let out breathless laughter as they hurriedly slid through the maze of wildlife and wood. "Oh, they're going to be _so_ mad."

"It's too late to back out," Percy reminded her, holding up Jason's keys that he'd snagged from the boy's shorts. He wouldn't admit he was having trouble keeping up with her pace, but tried not to wheeze as she pushed their speed.

She only hummed in answer—it was the best she could while stomping through the woods with _running-for-your-life_ momentum. She held out a branch for him as he tore through the outskirts of the woods. Their legs pumped harshly in the heated air as they scrambled their way to the truck.

Percy only spared a moment before zipping the keys into the ignition and flooring the gas pedal. The engine roared like choppy blades slicing through rock and Percy knew then that there was no way his cousins didn't hear it. They knew they'd been tricked.

Leaving the two of them there might not have seemed like that harsh of a prank, but the idea itself was actually brilliant. Thalia and Jason didn't own cell phones. The nearest payphone was downtown, but they definitely wouldn't make it that far. The Grace children would be walking home today—and lucky for them, the little thermometer next to the speedometer read one hundred and one degrees. It was sweltering.

Loud laughter came from the passenger seat, Annabeth looked like she could have been riding a roller coaster by the elation etching her face. Her seat belt was left unlatched and she sat on her knees, leaning forward and shaking her hair out excitedly. She squealed as the tires screeched against the cracked pavement. "This is so exciting," she told him, her sparkling eyes set on the road ahead of them.

He spared her a glance, watching as she bit her lip and hopped around in the seat. A smile rushed his face before he could think to stop it. "Chill out, squirt."

And the funny part was, he expected her to roll her eyes or ignore him, but she was in too good of a mood. The adrenaline rush that existed from running for their lives in the woods and stealing their best friend's car was enough to overshadow any previous tension from the two. She turned to him with an even wider grin, kind of reminding him of the glittering waters of Shadow's Creek. It was a magical thing, really—what a little excitement could do.

Because Percy had a weird urge just then.

Her smile brought attention to her lips. Percy wondered why he hadn't noticed them before. They were... really pink. The bottom lip was plumper than the top, making her look a little like she was pouting. They looked smooth and warm. Kind of cute. Definitely kissabl-

"Oh, God. Is there something on my face?"

Annabeth's hands rushed up to her lips, startling Percy from his shocking thoughts. He cleared his throat sharply. "No. Uh, sorry." Thankfully, she waved it off, focusing her attention in finding a decent station on the radio.

Percy thought about the way he'd woken up that morning. Blonde curls had draped over his head like a curtain. Annabeth's body leaned over his as she shook his shoulders to wake him up. The first color he'd been met with that morning was the same he had almost let himself get trapped in a few moments ago—the thundercloud gray of her eyes.

His heart was palpitating harshly in his chest. He had no idea what was going on in his head—his terrible, _terrible_, hormone-raging, teenage head. Percy wasn't stupid—for a crazy moment, he had wanted to kiss her. Percy wanted to kiss Annabeth and now he kind of wanted to choke himself.

For the first time, he'd felt this urge to lean forward and press his lips to hers. To feel her warm mouth against his and count the all the ways their lips would fit together and make his body hum. He entertained the thought of curbing his sudden desire, but that was—no. The thought was ridiculous.

The happy smile had long dropped from Percy's face and molded into something lost and angry. He sat back in his seat, completely unmoving, trying to come to terms with what was going on inside of him. What was he thinking? If Annabeth noticed his sudden change of demeanor, she didn't let on. Her window was rolled down and her hair flung around the back of her neck as she smiled into the wind, oblivious to the turmoil within her pranking counterpart. What would she think if she had known what was going through his head? Nothing good, he guessed.

Confused and mad at himself, Percy clenched his jaw and shut off. His emotions, the wayward track of his mind, and whatever he thought he'd felt toward Annabeth for that scary moment. He refused the complications.

…

Percy needed something. A sense of nostalgia had gripped his lungs and demanded some form of satiety. He needed a connection to his past—a reminder of where he was coming from, and why he resented the dump that was Arkansas.

That was how he found himself back in the library. The place hadn't changed. High, wooden archways stretched over the curved ceiling. Shelves seemed to be stocked with the oldest, most withered books anyone could find. Topics didn't range far. To Percy, he couldn't tell the difference between Shakespeare and Homer. He had spoken to the book clerk once he came in, and the woman offered him a deal. For the mere amount of four dollars an hour, she would let Percy use her webcam to connect with a friend over the internet.

It was enough for him. Just what he needed.

He gnawed at his lip as the little loading symbol spun around the screen of the thousand-year-old computer. Skype made a funny little tinkling noise as he waited patiently for her to pick up the call. When the monitor exploded into a series of color which soon made up the picture of his ex-girlfriend's face, he let out a breath and his lips quirked softly.

"Rachel," he breathed.

Her smile was like sunshine. "Percy," she said. "Hi there."

He'd entertained the thought of calling his mother, but it just didn't seem like what he needed. And another encounter with Smelly Gabe was less than ideal if his mother wasn't available. Part of him knew that Rachel was exactly the right person to help get his mind off certain things that had been occupying his attention.

Backdropping Rachel were the blue walls he recognized to be her bedroom. Bright green curtains hung behind her head, contrasting against the rings of her red hair. "You look great, Rach," he told her, noticing the skim of pink across her nose. She always burned easily.

"You don't," she joked, her eyes soft. "You look like an insomniac."

He bit his lip to keep from blurting out that he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Ever since–

His mind halted automatically, not letting it venture into the dangerous territory that was his little blonde neighbor. It had been only two days, but the memory was fresh in his mind. He felt... embarrassed of his half-second desire. His mind didn't agree with what his body was wanting, at least.

Kind of like drugs.

He refused to think any further on it.

"Well, waking up at the ass-crack of dawn every morning will do that," he said, sighing like it was big deal, but knowing that it wasn't. "Jason and his damn lawn mower."

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry."

Waving it off, he focused on grasping at a topic of conversation that was anything but having to do with Arkansas. "So," he started abruptly, keeping his eyes on the bottle green ones before him. "How's life been without me? How's New York?"

There wasn't much of a smile left on her face. A sigh pushed through her lips as she shifted in front of the camera, leaning her head on one fist. "I miss you, Percy. It's not the same here."

He wanted to be able to say the same thing back to her with an honest conscience—that she had been on his mind twenty-four-seven and that he could barely survive with the loss of contact they'd had. But it wasn't the truth, and Rachel deserved more than some weak attempt to make her feel important. He missed her, but she wasn't his most _pressing_ concern at the moment.

"Have you talked to Grover?" Percy asked. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the sound of the library doors opening and clicking shut. He only quieted himself enough so as not to disturb whatever lonely wanderer had stumbled in.

She shook her head slowly, the action swaying her tight red curls. "I haven't been talking to a lot of other people lately. Sometimes I hang out with Reyna... but she's not you."

The look on Rachel's face forced a pressure in Percy's chest. He felt a little guilty for leaving her to herself in New York. Before they ever dated, they were best friends. And Percy wasn't acting like a very good one lately. Rachel had known Reyna for a few years, and although the girl was nice, she didn't click with her at all. They were exact opposites, like elements fire and metal. Rachel and Percy were closer, but he was gone. He left her.

He was about to tell her he was sorry, apologize for being the cause of her loneliness. If he hadn't gotten smart with his stepfather, he might have still been there, spending the summer choosing the electives they wanted to take for senior year. They would probably still be dating and she wouldn't have looked so down. But she interrupted him before he could manage any coherent words. "Are you making friends there?" she asked, her smile strained like she was trying to remain light.

Discomfort tickled his throat. "Not particularly. I live with my cousins, and I'm pretty sure _they_ don't even like me some of the time." He grimaced at the memory of the Grace children coming back home two days ago, sweaty and dirty and all kinds of angry. Percy was fairly sure his behind was still bruised—Thalia was a fighter, no one could deny her that.

"You haven't met anyone else?" The way she said it made Percy know she wouldn't believe it if he told her no. How could he have moved to a new state and met no one but his family? It was highly improbable. But Percy really didn't want to mention Annabeth or any other stranger he'd met along the way. "I'm sure there's at least one person... What about that girl? Your neighbor? Is she still being a bitch?"

But of course Percy would forget the fact that he'd already complained to her about Annabeth.

He heard something that sounded like a heavy book drop to the floor from one of the aisles. Biting his lip, Percy went on hesitantly.

"Not really," he tried to sound nonchalant. "She's not as bad as I first thought."

Rachel's smile melted away slowly, replaced with something a little more bitter. "Really?" she asked. "How so?"

"Well, I mean," he went on, trying to find a way to make this conversation less uncomfortable on his part. "She helped me with math one time." It was weak. He knew that.

"It's summer, Percy. You don't need math—or _want_ it from what I can remember. Surely you couldn't have changed that much?"

"No, it's just—" He didn't know what to say. Something rose up inside of him—impatient and eager to defend himself. "We haven't been fighting, really. We agreed to be nice to each other."

Her face screwed up and a touch of hurt colored her tone when she said, "Do you... _like_ her, Percy?"

"No! Of course not!" His response was a little harsh, but he wasn't thinking about it. Rachel didn't believe him and dammit, he'd hurt her enough already. "I don't."

"I know we aren't together anymore. It's okay if you _do_ like her." It wasn't okay. Percy could see that it wasn't okay at all for her. "You guys see each other everyday. I bet you hang out a lot. She's probably tan and beautiful. I mean... it makes sense."

He shook his head quickly. "No, no." Something close to panic was seizing him. He didn't know whether he was trying to convince Rachel that he didn't feel anything for Annabeth, or himself. But his determination was strong—once he started, he couldn't stop stop himself. "You think it's my choice to hang out with her? Rach, c'mon. She's the only other teenager around for miles. I literally have no choice."

A muted sniffle came from her end, like she was trying to hide it, and Percy continued with a pang of dread in his chest. "She's annoying and arrogant. She, uh—she has that 'all natural' look that you know I don't go for. All she ever does is complain and argue with me. The only reason I'm even cool with her is so I won't be abandoned in a corn field and left to starve."

It came out like word vomit. He didn't know why, but it was important that he made sense of this. That he could convince Rachel—and himself—that Annabeth wasn't anything more than a friend. Maybe less.

He was still confused on the whole matter. Whether they were friends or not. He thought they had been getting along better, and that they actually could be somewhat cool with each other at some point. But with new matters to keep in mind—like Percy's ridiculous teenage hormones—it was harder to see that.

Rachel took a deep breath in front of him. "You don't like her?"

"Not even a little bit." It felt like a lie. Maybe it was. He didn't know anymore.

It was quiet for a couple of moments, the only sound stimulating his conscious was the library doors again, but this time louder. Like they had been slammed.

"I miss you so much, Percy," Rachel admitted. Her freckled face was tired, her eyelids droopy. "I hope you come home soon."

His throat felt dry when he said, "Me, too."

* * *

**These Days – The Black Keys**

**(I've been waiting so long to use this lyric)**

**Someone asked about ages? They're both seventeen with canon birthdays. So, Annabeth's like a month older.**


	10. I Really Fucked It Up This Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XI: I Really Fucked It Up This Time, Didn't I?**

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy might have been confused.

With a few days to think over everything that happened from Annabeth in the truck, to talking with his ex in the library, he had come to the conclusion that there was no way he had actually wanted to... do what he thought he wanted to. It was all just a misreading of chemical signals and hormones on his part—the dry heat of Arkansas must have been messing with his head. So, he figured he could make Annabeth's company now without feeling uncomfortable—it was all a misunderstanding, after all. Nothing to worry about.

But Annabeth... she didn't seem to notice him. It was two days after the video call. He had been carefully avoiding her since then, claiming to want some alone time, but really just not having the guts to face his fears. And while he stayed home and the others went out, he was brought back to his dreadful first experiences here. He needed a way to get out of it and that was when he came to his own conclusions,

He didn't have to avoid her anymore, but it never occurred to him that Annabeth could have been avoiding _him_, too. It was only this morning that he came to the assumption that, yeah, it was all just a big mistake. And things could go back to normal.

Not quite.

As he left his bedroom that morning, he expected to see three familiar teenagers sitting at the kitchen table, eating and talking about how they would take on the day. He felt excited about finally getting out and doing something, because Percy was just about dead in spirit from the boredom he'd put himself through. He was surprised when he only saw Jason occupying the kitchen table.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Jason asked, forming his words around a mouthful of Captain Crunch.

"Fine," he answered, looking around the room. "Where are the girls?" The TV was turned on to Disney Channel; Mickey Mouse Clubhouse played on the fuzzy screen. Percy chose to ignore that as he looked at Jason for an answer.

His cousin shrugged. "I think they're going out by themselves today."

At that moment, Thalia stomped into the room, carrying a towel in one hand and a water bottle in the other. The second her eyes met Percy's, a scowl slit her face and she looked something lethal. His head jutted back in surprise.

"I'm leaving, Jason. Have fun entertaining him." The look on her face told him she was seriously sickened at the sight of him, and Percy blinked, wondering what in the world he could have done to deserve a look like that.

"Where're you going?" Percy asked, following her as she made her way to the porch. In the driveway was a beat up mid-size sedan, a familiar Latino boy sitting in the driver's seat. Another girl sat in the passenger and Percy knew without studying that it was Annabeth.

"What do you care?" she snapped, swinging the screen door open and slamming it back in his face. Percy jumped backward, suddenly indignant.

"What the heck?" he shouted, holding his hands out wide in question.

Thalia ignored him, sliding into the backseat of the car before Percy could call after her. Quickly, he tried to catch Annabeth's eye in silent question, but she pointedly kept her head down, eyes boring into her lap and fists were clenched at her sides.

Just as Percy had been ready to scramble out there barefooted and confused to demand an explanation for the hostility, the driver beeped his squeaky horn twice in goodbye, making a sharp turn and pulling out of the rocky driveway. He had a feeling it was no coincidence the two of them decided to have a day to themselves; it was obvious they were in need of space.

He just didn't know why.

Jason came up behind him. "It looks like it's just me and you."

…

Jason's friend Piper called the land line a little later that morning, and suddenly they had new plans for the day. Jason told her to head right over.

Piper was good-looking in a casual way. Her choppy chocolate hair fell to her shoulders carelessly and the dark green flannel she wore could have been handed down from her father's closet. When he shook her hand, he noticed he couldn't really make out the color of her eyes. Her grip was firm. Confident. "Piper McLean," she introduced, her smile shining.

"Percy."

When Jason deemed the handshake long enough, he cleared his throat. "She's a close friend of mine."

This girl seemed like a right fit to Jason, Percy thought as he stepped back. Someone who could kick his butt if need be. And when he glanced to him, Percy could practically visualize the crush Jason had on her: all big, goofy eyes and sighs drenched in longing.

"So," Piper started, kicking her boots onto the coffee table. "Any preconceived plans, or am I gonna have to be creative enough for the three of us?"

Jason shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We're up for, you know, anything you want to do. I'm good with it. And I can make Percy be good with it."

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "I'm already good with it."

Her laugh was a musical sound. "I don't really know. You sure you didn't have anything in mind?"

Visibly, Jason swallowed. "Percy and I were talking about going mudding. I know how much you like that..."

"No, we weren't-" His confused frown was cut off by an elbow to the sternum. "Oh, yeah," he croaked. "Now, I remember."

"That sounds like fun!" Piper exclaimed, hopping up from her spot on the couch and grabbing Jason's wrist. "I'm totally for it! Let's go!"

Jason followed her out of the door and into the truck like a lost puppy, and looked extremely pleased about it. Percy breathed a sound of resignation with a shrug and trailed after them.

…

Piper squealed as she shifted in the middle seat. She was sandwiched between the two boys, happily flicking through the stations on the radio as Jason drove the truck into what he liked to call "No Man's Land." Settling on an older song on the rock station, Piper was content as they tumbled into the wilderness. Percy thought he might be sick. The bumpy, uneven terrain of the trail was not helping as Jason drove too fast through the throngs of trees and plants and dirt.

"Where are we going?" he asked miserably, leaning his head out of the window as he tried to tone down his nausea. Lucky for them, Jason had spent the majority of his time cleaning out his truck, so the only noticeable dirt left was crammed into the speaker holes of the radio, where he couldn't reach to clean. Percy couldn't even remember how it got there, because he didn't have any memory of stuffing a fistful of dirt into the controls, but that particular day was mostly a blur anyway. He'd never be able to recall exact details.

"Where the mud is," Jason answered, pointing to a dip in the soil up ahead. "When it rains, it's like our playground."

Percy could see what he meant. The two kids next to him seemed to feed off of each other's excitement, both something close to bouncing in their seats. Piper kicked her legs up on the dash again and Percy focused on holding back the whines due to his twisting stomach.

Soon the truck was stationed before a path of puddles, all filled with mushy gray mud. Percy bit his lip. He could actually feel the anticipation radiating off the two to his left. Taking deep, calming breaths, he prayed to the only gods he knew the names of: Osiris, Aphrodite, Thor, Elvis..."Please don't let me die with my idiot cousin," he mumbled, pressing his hands flat together under his chin.

He felt Piper punch his shoulder, and _ow_—she was definitely born around these parts because it hurt in the way only a person who grew up tossing hay could manage. "I heard that," she said, but didn't look nearly as angry as her punch suggested. If anything, she looked a little proud of the fact that she had probably left a bruise on his wimpy arm. "Let's do this, Jason."

The engine roared loudly, scaring off any nearby wildlife in its monstrous growl. Smoke flitted out from the exhaust pipe, condensing into a thick black cloud behind them. Percy wondered what his friend Grover, who was a born naturalist, would think of such a thing. "Roll up your window, Percy," Jason told him as he stepped on the gas. They were off.

At first, Percy screamed. As the truck pummeled through the gallons of mud underneath, it splashed up and hit the windshield at what had to be at least a thousand miles per hour. Piper was shrieking excitedly, both hands clamped tightly onto the dashboard as she bounced around her seat. Jason kept a strong grip on the wheel as he pulled through the wet trail. Muscles in his arms and neck popped from the strain, and Percy would be lying if he said he hadn't caught Piper peeking more than a couple of times. A wave of mud slung up from the tires as Jason pulled a hard right. The windows were streaked dark, and Percy wondered how he could even see enough to drive.

"I know this trail like the back of my hand," Jason seemed to answer Percy's thoughts. "I could drive it blind."

Piper grinned. "I always forget how much fun this is!" she yelled over the music. "Why don't we do it more often?"

"I don't know," Jason laughed, sending a cautious look over to Percy. "How you holding up, there?"

He was clutching his stomach with both hands, but he managed a thumbs up. "I'm doing good, thanks."

Jason didn't look convinced. "You wanna turn around?"

No, he didn't. How could he ruin their good time when he knew how much they were enjoying themselves? He wasn't keen on being dubbed "party-pooper" as soon as Jason had time to complain about him spoiling his afternoon. He shook his head. "No, keep going."

His decision, he soon came to regret. Because apparently mudding could go on for hours. And he didn't know if his stomach was just exceptionally strong that day, or if he was simply learning to cope with the car sickness, having lived in Arkansas for a few weeks now. But when they had finally finished and Jason pulled out of the woods, Percy was close to jumping out of the car and kissing the asphalt. Well—he would have if he could _see _it, but unfortunately, any part of the car that was supposed to be transparent, wasn't anymore.

Jason hopped out for a second, a scratchy old towel his weapon against the mud as he wiped a spot clean on his windshield. The towel came back splattered black and brown, and Jason threw it in the trunk.

Fortunately, the drive back was short and sweet, and Percy's feet found the stable ground beneath him in little time. The usual smell was rather welcoming, surprisingly. He quickly made himself comfortable, stretching out on the recliner in the same way he had seen Annabeth do a while back. He stared up at the ceiling, his head pounding and his stomach aching from the hell-ride he'd just endured.

"Well, you didn't throw up," Jason applauded, clapping Percy on the shoulder as he walked past. "I already consider that a feat. You should have seen—oh God—the first time Leo went, he was clinging onto Piper for all he was worth."

"Geez," Piper sighed, shaking her head fondly. "The kid was two puddles away from crying."

"I deny that allegation," came a voice from somewhere near the front of the house. Soon, a deeply tanned boy was standing in the entrance to the living room, grinning, and Percy recognized him easily. "I'd say I was closer to passing out than crying."

Thalia and Annabeth entered the room just after their friend, both smiling like they hadn't seen the day as rough as Percy. Annabeth's hair was loose around her shoulders, the curls framing her cheeks, pink from laughter. Everything seemed alright to him until, of course, Thalia caught sight of him. Things turned sour quick.

She smirked. "You look a kinda green, Percy. Can't handle a little mud?"

He groaned as he turned his body into the recliner, stuffing his head into the plush fabric. "Shut up, Thalia," his voice came muffled.

"Let's go make lunch," Annabeth suggested quietly, tugging her friend in the direction of the kitchen. Percy was surprised his cousin went so willingly, but Thalia had this look on her face—reluctant, but deeply knowing. Percy wondered what he was missing. It was a little late for lunch, coming up around four o'clock in the afternoon, but he wasn't about to complain. Aunt May wouldn't be home to cook dinner until at least six.

"I'm Leo," the Latino boy introduced as he stepped up to Percy, who was still cocooned on the recliner. He managed to stick a hand out and shake Leo's.

"I'm Percy—Jason and Thalia's cousin."

"Sorry to hear that." Leo took a spot on the couch, throwing his legs up onto the table just as Piper had earlier. His arms folded behind his head and he snickered when Jason threw him an eye roll. "What did you guys do today?"

Piper laughed, reaching over to ruffle his wild curls. "Mudding."

"Hmm." Leo nodded. "We were wondering why it looked like someone had punched it with a swamp."

"Punched it with a swamp," Jason repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Eloquently put."

Leo only shrugged. "We were at my aunt's house. They just put in a new pool, and I tell you, it was _nice_."

"I bet," Piper sighed. "It's been so hot. Sometimes I forget how dry it can get here."

Just talking about the dry heat outside had Percy's throat feeling scratchy, and his stomach still turned uneasily with every intake of breath. He decided he needed something to tone down the heat in his gullet and hoisted himself out of the chair and into the direction of the kitchen. Passing Thalia in the hallway, he was surprised as she roughly threw her shoulder against him, and he hit the wall. "Whoa!"

She had a glass of lemonade in her hand. The way she looked at him told him exactly one thing, and that was to shut up or take a bath in sticky sweet juice. His hands raised in surrender and he gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath as he entered the kitchen.

He didn't know why Thalia was giving him so much pain today, but he figured he did something stupid and she'd forgive him by tomorrow. It was times like these when Percy missed his mother, because she was really good at giving advice — especially about the opposite gender. Before he could get too sad and start missing his mom, he shook the train of thought from his mind. Annabeth stood in front of the counter, slicing tomatoes into sandwich sized cuts. His stomach almost growled at the thought of food, and it was then that he realized how hungry he was. He came up behind her, looking over her shoulder to see an assortment of lunch meat and cheeses. "Looks good," he told her, not noticing just how close to her ear he had actually been.

Her body jerked, and she spun around quicker than Percy could have expected an answer. He took a step back as he noticed her widened eyes and hand that was currently wielding a kitchen knife. Her jaw clenched when she looked to see who'd snuck up on her.

She promptly turned back around when her eyes met his.

Confused at this reaction, he walked over to the opposite side of the island counter, forcing her eye contact. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Ignoring him, she moved on to place slices of sandwich bread onto the flimsy paper plates Aunt May kept stocked in the pantry. He studied her as she continually refused to acknowledge his presence, and it became apparent to him that she looked kind of different. Nothing outrageous. She wore a little mascara. It smudged under her right eye.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear make up before."

Her startling gray eyes flung up to meet his, and he was surprised to see them slightly glassy. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately slipping around to her side of the counter without a thought—maybe he should have realized that might have been a mistake, after Thalia's display in the hallway. She roughly shoved his chest away from her as he got closer. Her elbow pounded into his sternum defensively and her watery eyes bore hard into his.

"Whatever, Percy," she muttered fiercely, face looking so embarrassed and hurt that he actually felt a pang in his chest. The next thing he knew, she was storming out of the room, hands running harshly through her hair as she pushed the door open and left. Percy heard the screen door slam in the front of the house, and he knew she had gone home.

He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

**Little Lion Man – Mumford &amp; Sons**

**Eh, sorry about this. But from dark clouds comes Percabeth, am I right?**

**Bella**


	11. People Are Fragile Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XII: People Are Fragile Things... Be Careful What You Put Them Through**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Get your ass up," a voice drawled lazily somewhere in front of him. "We're going to a party."

What felt like a rock knocked into Percy's head as he stirred from his nap. Still fresh in the haze of sleep, it took a couple of moments for him to realize what was happening. Although, it did help his confusion to see a thick black combat boot lying next to his head on the pillow, and a very smug looking cousin leaned against the door frame.

"Thalia? What the heck?" Percy asked, wincing as his voice escaped him in a thick whine.

"I'm at least two-thousand percent sure you know exactly what I said. Get ready, lazy ass. We're leaving in ten minutes."

…

Percy frowned as he hopped into the backseat of the truck. The Grace kids and Piper sat in the front, while Percy was left in the back with Leo and Annabeth. She kept her gaze focused out of the window, not so much as a smile directed toward him in greeting. Seeing as Thalia was still angry with him after another three days, he figured he must have well and truly fucked up when it came to Annabeth. He remained clueless as to how, yet the sour feeling of regret washed up his throat.

"Where is it, again?" Piper asked, pulling her boots up and peeking at herself in the rear view mirror. He caught her making eye contact with Leo through the glass and jokingly screwed her face up, crossing her eyes and jutting her head back to form a triple-chin. Leo snickered into his elbow. She was cool, he decided then. Not that it mattered, she obviously didn't care what anyone else thought, least of all, Percy.

"The abandoned house," Thalia answered from the passenger seat. Percy remembered the dingy frame of what was once a house, back from when Annabeth retrieved her phone a few weeks ago. He couldn't say he was exactly thrilled at the idea of an over-crowded house party being thrown there.

Thalia then pulled the visor down from the ceiling and began swiping a black kohl pencil under her eyes in a way that had Percy wondering how she managed not to hurt herself. Wincing at the thought of getting something that evil looking poked into his cornea on a ride as bumpy and tipsy as they always were on any road here in Arkansas, he realized Thalia was kind of bad-ass. But he'd already known that. The music inside the truck was loud. She blasted some punk rock station that seemed to pump her up, because she was getting louder and louder at every "DEER X-ING" sign. And, yeah, there were a lot of those.

Annabeth was quiet on Leo's other side. Percy tried to catch her eye every so often, particularly when she finally tore her steel gaze from the window frame long enough to smile as Thalia made another joke. But it was quickly becoming obvious to him that she wasn't interested in looking anywhere his direction. It was a weird feeling, Percy thought, because he felt a little disappointed each time it happened. Like he was trying hard to grab hold of something that was keeping pace out of reach.

Nothing immediate sprang to mind each time he thought back to what he could have done to wrong her. It was on his mind more often than he'd like to admit, because she truly did seem hurt by something he'd done. And if he was honest with himself, he became a little more miserable every time she or Thalia dissed him.

He was guilty and he didn't even known what for. And in that obviously delirious and misguided moment, he decided he _shouldn't_ feel bad. If no one wanted to tell him what he did wrong, how could he be expected to rectify it? Or at the very least, apologize. Thinking back to the last time him and Annabeth had been on what seemed like pretty good terms was their partnered prank—when Percy started to distance himself after thinking he had felt something more than was strictly allowed.

Briefly, he wondered if that could have been the reasoning. Did she know what Percy was thinking in those moments alone in the truck? Could that have been why she was upset? Because she was so utterly repulsed at the idea of kissing him?

That couldn't have been true, because he was pretty sure Annabeth couldn't read him that well—no matter how freakishly clever and intuitive she was. And Thalia was mad; she obviously had a reason to be.

So, he was back to square one. He shouldn't care. But maybe he still sort of did, regardless.

As Jason's truck pulled up to the familiar deteriorating pile of wood scraps they called the abandoned house, Percy made a decision. The music pounded the terrain for yards away from the house, and it was then that he realized he was at a _party_. With other _teenagers_. He shouldn't have been stressing about his misunderstanding with Annabeth—something he supposedly refused to care about in the first place.

Tonight, he decided then, he wouldn't worry about it like he'd been for the past few days. He would let himself forget all the drama he never asked for, never wanted. _This is Arkansas_, he reminded himself; he didn't care about the people here and he most definitely didn't care about Annabeth. He swung the door open from the truck and stepped out, feet crunching the gravel beneath his sneakers as he moved to let Leo out, too. As soon as Percy was released into open air, the music seemed louder; he could detect the unmistakable skunky scent of pot drifting over him, loud shouts and jeers escaped from the shattered windows on the first floor.

Percy followed the group up the rickety front steps, already catching sight of unfamiliar teenagers, socializing and smoking cigarettes on the porch. A few of them waved and a sense of alienation struck him. Being the new kid wasn't something that went hand in hand with having a good time at a teenage party. These kids around him, his cousins and their friends, had known each other their whole lives. They _knew_ the people at this party, and unless Percy wanted to follow them around like a lost puppy the whole time—which, no thanks, he did _not_—he needed to find a way to make a place for himself.

Walking through the front door and immediately being hit with the smell of booze, he remembered the first time he ever went to a party. It was a good memory, mostly. In the ninth grade, he had met Rachel at a kicker like this one as they hid behind a plant to escape their drunken upperclassmen. It had felt a lot easier then.

Teenagers filled in the house like ants surrounding a forgotten ice cream cone in summer heat. Some were dancing, but most were just jumping around and yelling cliché things about summertime and being young. Percy caught the eyes of a girl a couple of yards away. She bit her plump bottom lip and winked at him, her deeply brown skin glistening under the minimal lighting.

Percy swallowed. There were pretty girls at this party and they were paying attention to him and he suddenly felt that much more out of place. And unfortunately, his group was beginning to disperse. The chords of a new song started to play through cheesy speakers and Piper took the chance to turn on Jason. "Let's dance," she suggested, grinning and tugging him by the hand into the mess of teenagers. Jason's smile turned dopey.

As his friends around him left one by one, he thought maybe it was time to stop looking like a loser and at least try to have fun.

He snaked between warm bodies, curved behind dancing teenagers, and tried his best not to knock any drinks over—he'd learned _that_ the hard way in New York—finding himself at the refreshments table. There was an obnoxiously big keg standing upright on the plastic table, a nozzle attached to the bottom and two stacks of solo cups to the side. There was a cooler on the floor beside the table. He bent down, snapped open the lid and grabbed a water bottle out of the ice box. The house obviously didn't have air conditioning and with all the extra body heat Percy was feeling hot and overwhelmed. He was pushed out of the way as a few kids stopped by, refilling their red plastic cups.

Someone tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to be met with nut brown eyes. "Hi," the girl said, her voice slightly out of breath. She was the same girl who had winked at him. "You look lost."

Percy cracked a sheepish smile. "Is it that obvious?" He had to yell over the music, talking into her ear. Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder as he spoke. "I'm Percy."

"Lucy," she said, showing off a full smile. She spoke coyly, different from the party atmosphere. "You want a drink?"

Her eyes motioned over to the keg on the table and Percy hesitated. For some reason, his smelly stepfather came into mind. He shook his head. "Uh, sorry. I don't drink."

She smiled. "That's fine." Her head nodded to the music. "I like this song." It seemed like she was hinting at something, and Percy was almost clueless enough as to not know that she wanted to dance. Luckily, he caught on before he awkwardly admitted he wasn't a fan of the particular hit.

And maybe Percy would have asked her to dance—she seemed sweet in a wholesome way. Pretty, too. Coarse black curls spiraled down over dark-skinned shoulders. Full cheeks tugged into a smile. She wore a crochet-lace tank top that kind of made his mind spin a little bit. But Percy...he didn't feel right about it. He felt like something—or _someone_—was unknowingly preventing him from spending time with other people in a _certain_ context. At first, he had thought it was Rachel. Although they had broken up, it couldn't have been right of him to immediately move on, and that had to have been what was holding him back—the guilt of disrespecting someone who didn't merit any maltreatment.

But, try as he might to convince himself, he quickly discovered that Rachel was definitely _not_ the only source of his hesitation. Through throngs of scantily clad teenagers, humping and grinding against each other, one couple stood out to Percy. A pit formed in his stomach.

He vaguely remembered muttering a quiet "It was nice meeting you" to Lucy before his feet were driving him through the packed group of teenagers. By a set of wooden stairs stood two blond kids. Percy was shocked that he recognized the girl; Annabeth was turned with her back to a guy who was rolling his hips into hers.

Something in his stomach felt tight, uncomfortable and wholly unfamiliar. Who was that guy? What was he _doing_ to Annabeth? The music continued to resonate loudly against the framing of the house, Percy felt the beat pump in the soles of his sneakers. Pungent alcohol fumes and hot sweat clouded the air. A gnawing sensation moved into his gut as he studied her. Annabeth's hair was mussed. Her make up melted at the corners; she kept rubbing the smearing eyeliner out from under her eyes and licking her gloss covered lips.

But she was smiling. Grinning, even. She giggled as the boy locked his arms around her hips, fingers brushing against her naval. Kids bumped into him, cussing and pushing as he stood stock still in the middle of the dance floor, but he didn't think he could move. Percy was lost, _staring_—trying to understand why he hated it so much. Trying to understand why everything inside of him was screaming to skirt by and accidentally spill an ice-cold beer down the guy's shirt.

_Jealousy_ was the first word to make sense in those seconds of confusion, but that couldn't be right. Of all things, Percy was _not_—

He was totally jealous. Irrationally, mindlessly and _grossly _jealous.

Hell if he knew why.

When the guy spun Annabeth around in his arms, she laughed, circling hers around his neck. He felt like he was going to hurl as she pressed up on her tip toes, matching the boy's height. His head tilted, she pushed up, lips only sparsely separated... only to be interrupted by an obviously drunken boy who'd been dancing close by, and decided at that very moment to try some kind of a dance move that resembled a round house kick. He lost his balance as his leg came up too high, and fell directly onto Annabeth's dance partner. They sprung apart, the drunken boy slurring out an apology. Annabeth and the dude waved it off, but before Percy could make it over to give his drunk friend a pat on the back, or maybe a hug, his focus was shifted again.

Annabeth's hand was pulled from her side as the teenager led her away from their spot. She bit her lip—and God, if that didn't do something weird to Percy's stomach—following after him, one side of her mouth curved into a smile. They looked like they were leaving. His brows furrowed and he stood up straighter, losing sight of the couple in the mess of moving teenagers. He tried to see over the people around him to figure out where they had gone, but couldn't make them out in the crowd.

Not paying attention, someone off to his right collided into his stiff body. Percy muttered a quick apology before returning to his search; he finally caught sight of Annabeth a couple feet from where he'd first spotted her by the stairs.

"Hey, you looking for something?" the guy asked him.

Percy barely spared him a glance, pointing to Annabeth and the blond, him tugging her in the direction of the door. "That's my friend." He wouldn't know it was a lie. "Where's he taking her?" Percy asked distractedly.

The guy smirked. He had red hair, more freckles seemed to appear the longer Percy paid attention to him. "I heard you were the city kid. Ever been to a small town party?"

Shaking his head, Percy finally turned to the guy, offering his full attention. "No. Why?"

Ginger shrugged, smiling easily. "We get bored around here—have to make our own fun. If she left with a guy, that means exactly one thing." He proceeded to make a gesture with his fist moving forward and back and tongue pushing into his cheek. It looked something like a...

Percy's jaw dropped, stomach lurching at what felt like NASCAR speed.

Before he had time to pull the same round house kick move he'd witnessed minutes before on the dude next to him, his feet were carrying him where he had seen the boy drag Annabeth.

…

Thalia had her arms in the air as she swayed her hips to the music. Quickly, Percy approached her, his expression screaming urgency. "Thalia!" He called over the annoying Fall Out Boy song.

She barely spared him a look. "What do you want?"

It was getting really old, her anger toward him when he had the barest of hints as to what he did to deserve it. But he grit his teeth and pressed on. "Have you seen Annabeth?"

"What do you care?" she yelled, shaking her head slowly. Her hands flung up to her hair, adjusting and mussing wildly until she was pleased. "Go bother somebody else."

Percy's jaw clenched. "Seriously, Thalia. I saw her wander off with some random guy."

Electric eyes rolled. "It was Luke, not a stranger. Why even pretend to care? If you're just going to broadcast her to your dumb friends again, I swear to God, I'll kick your pasty white New Yorker ass."

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about? Which way did she go?"

A new song came on, louder than the last. "I don't know, Percy, I'm not her mother. She's a big girl; she can have fun if she wants to."

His head shook and he could feel a headache coming on. The resounding music wasn't helping either. "Luke, you said? I thought you guys had a beef with him? That's what it sounded like."

"Don't worry about it." He could tell he was being excused.

"Whatever. You were a great help," he muttered sarcastically, sighing as he pushed away. It seemed like he couldn't go five steps without running into a new face, yet not seeing anyone he recognized. Definitely not the one he was looking for.

He figured he didn't have much else to lose, so he made his way to the front door again. Outside, the smoking group of teenagers still hung around the porch, making loud jokes and shoving each other around.

"Have you guys seen two people?" Percy called to them, standing at the doorway still. "Both blond, average sized girl with a cute little freckle on her cheek. Tall guy?"

Mirrored expressions of confusion showed and most shook their head. Except one person.

"I did." A short girl stepped forward from her group and nodded at Percy in greeting. She snuffed out a cigarette under her sneaker and jerked a thumb towards where most of the cars were parked. "I saw them near my car. I got the red Jetta."

Percy nodded quickly. "Thanks," he called out to her, clomping down the porch steps, already on his way to the makeshift parking lot.

"No problem!" she yelled back.

His eyes squinted through the dark against the lines of cars parked unevenly into the endless fields surrounding the run down house. Light from the party glared into the lot, the side mirrors of the cars reflecting it harshly into Percy's face. He tried to ignore the pressing fact that he was overstepping, knowing that trying to stop her from doing whatever she chose to was seriously crossing the line. But he couldn't tell his feet to halt, he couldn't let his mind imagine Annabeth making moon eyes at someone else while she hated his guts.

After what seemed like too many rows of cars for such a small town—and long after the time any normal person would have given up by—Percy caught the tail end of a low male chuckle. His ears strained as he made his way to where he figured he heard the noise from, until a blur of unintelligible, whispered voices became more prominent to him. "It's been so long since we've talked," the male voice said.

"I know," came the sighed response. It was Annabeth. Percy turned right and his eyes quickly pointed out a red Jetta. A small silver car was parked next to it, two teenagers leaned on the driver's side door.

"I've missed you." The boy's hand came up, cradling Annabeth's cheek. Her eyes closed.

It was happening again, Percy knew. The same thing they were going to do on the dance floor. Before he had time to close his mouth and stitch it shut for good, his tongue worked and his voice betrayed him in a panic.

"Annabeth!"

They froze.

Percy was sure he heard the guy mutter, "You've got to be kidding me..."

Annabeth turned in the direction he stood, her eyes narrowed through the night. "Percy?" she asked, her tone more surprised than he'd ever heard it.

His throat was dry. Pointlessly, he tried clearing it. "Annabeth, I-" But he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he came out here. "Uh..."

"Shit," Luke swore. "'Beth, my mom's been texting me. I was grounded and she knows I'm here. I'm sorry, but I have to bail."

Her attention was ripped away from Percy and she focused back on the boy she'd been talking to. "Oh, that's fine." The boy pulled her into a hug, squeezing her shoulders once before pulling away. Percy tried not to stare.

Annabeth backed up from the silver car as Luke scrambled in, spurring the engine before pulling out of the field within a matter of seconds. But it seemed longer than that. There was silence. She stood next to him, eyesight glued to the line of trees past the edge of the field. "What was that about?" she asked quietly, not daring to look at him. She didn't sound happy to see him.

He swallowed. "I..." He shook his head, trying a different approach. "You've been avoiding me."

Her jaw set and he knew she was angry. "With good reason."

"What did I do?"

"I'm not reliving it for your sake."

It was quiet again. After a few moments, Annabeth seemed fed up. She turned from him, walking away.

Anxiety rose within him. The familiar panic seized his being again. "Annabeth, wait!"

"What?" she snapped, spinning around and glaring at him. "What could you possibly want now?"

He took a deep breath, chest squeezing nervously. "Can we talk? Please."

Not knowing what he expected, he was equal parts surprised and relieved to receive a hard nod and a motion to walk further out. He followed her deeper into the field of cars, not sure whether to dread the coming conversation; all he could do was hope he didn't do something stupid.

Again.

* * *

**Munich – Editors**

**this is so rushed. sorry. i got excited.**

**Bella**


	12. But If You Wanna Find Hell With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XIII: But If You Wanna Find Hell With Me, I Can Show You What It's Like**

* * *

**PERCY**

Annabeth kept her arms crossed as she led him through the parking lot. His heart felt like it was playing drums inside his rib cage, an erratic beat that would lead to his untimely demise. Only stumbling on his feet once or twice, Percy stopped after Annabeth came to a halt ahead of him. They had retreated pretty far out from the noise and distraction of the house and were distanced enough to where the stench of cigarette smoke was only a dull residual scent in his nostrils.

He let himself study her for the second time that night. Her jaw set a tight line at the bottom of her face and her gray eyes glittered angrily. Hair mussed at the sides, she slid her previously clenched fists up in attempt to tame the bits that stuck out.

Not knowing what to say—how to begin a conversation like the one he was about to have—Percy kept his mouth sealed tight. Maybe he should have waited for her to calm down before luring her into what was about to be an angry heart-to-heart. Affection made no appearance in her expression, rightfully so, being that he now had to tally all the ways he'd royally fucked up in the last week.

Regardless of whether he believed it would have saved them a lot of time had she just punched his lights out at the start of this and gotten it out of her system, the distance between them was not as pleasant as he had once figured it would be. Any friendship with her, he decided, was better than none at all.

So, he stayed quiet.

Annabeth shivered as a night breeze brushed out from the surrounding woods. Impulse almost had him handing her the jacket off his back, but he doubted she would accept his offer, let alone appreciate it. Suffice to say, it wouldn't earn him any brownie points. They faced each other and waited until one of them braved up and broke the silence.

"What do you want, Percy?" Annabeth finally cracked, shattering the tense quiet that had settled over the field. "Why did you.. interrupt?" Her cheeks were flaming and Percy resisted the ugly feeling threatening to rise up inside of him at the thought of her blushing because of someone else. The bitter tone of her voice was enough to have any self-preserving person to hesitate. He ignored her question, seeing as he wasn't exactly sure he could verbally admit the answer to it, and pressed forward.

"I want to talk about what happened between _us_." The unspoken "_not what just happened between you and Luke_" was clear in his expression. He sighed as he backed into the nearest car, leaning against the hood of a little Honda.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And you're in the position to dictate where this conversation goes?"

Defensively his arms locked in front of his chest, his voice came out more sarcastic than he intended. "I must be an idiot for not knowing what I did wrong. Because you and Thalia have been _so_ straightforward when she's not spitting in my cereal or throwing boots at my head, right?"

"Whatever. You haven't answered _my_ question yet. Why did you come out here? Did you _follow_ me?"

"No!" He shook his head quickly, face hot. "Well, not like the way you think, at least. I was just... I dunno. Making sure he wasn't going to hurt you?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

Her face could have been carved out of stone. "Luke? Hurt me?" she deadpanned. "A childhood friend since we were _seven_ would hurt me? Try again, Percy."

"How would I know that?" he argued. "And it looked like he was getting a little closer than friendly. I don't know a lot about Arkansas, but if _that's_—"

"Just, shut up, okay?" She ran a hand through her hair, gripping it tightly when she reached the nape of her neck like she was frustrated. "Why are you even worrying about me? You've made it _pretty_ clear that you couldn't care less."

Her words stung a little, but he didn't know why. "We were friends, Annabeth. At least somewhat. And then you were angry with me and we haven't been. It's not that _I _didn't care, maybe that was _you_. Because I sure as hell didn't choose _this_." He motioned at the space between them, as if the tension was visible.

"Don't, Percy."

He shook his head. "I didn't come out here to place blame, but you're the one who's shutting me out, Annabeth. I didn't mean for us to revert back to what we were before. I never wanted that."

The look on her face was incredulous, as if she couldn't believe he was actually arguing his point this way. "You are honestly the most obtuse creature I've ever—"

So, she was angry. That couldn't have been more obvious if she whacked him upside the head with her gesticulating arms. Her face was red and Percy could only imagine how hot her skin must have felt. Her mouth moved rapidly as she continued to yell at him, but Percy couldn't make out the words. The rest of the world tuned out as he focused on the way she angrily flung her hands and the little wrinkle on her forehead as she scowled at him. Her pouty bottom lip jutted out even further when she was angry. He was getting that weird feeling again—the one he thought he'd imagined back in the truck.

It seemed pretty real to him now.

"—and you don't realize how hard it is for me to ignore you. You're painfully unaware of how cute you are, because you're so damn _clueless_ half the time. I bet you don't even know that I'm hurting and it's your fault. Oh my god, you totally don't. Look at you, you're just gaping at me. You-"

"Wait." He held up his hand in a slow down gesture. "I still don't know what I did. How did I hurt you?"

She gave him this obvious look, so utterly _done_ with the conversation. "The library. I was there, you asshole. And I heard everything you said." Her voice cracked. She stared him in the eye, brow furrowed and hands tugging her hair harshly.

It didn't click immediately. No, he stood there for a couple of seconds, blinking slowly like some kind of goldfish before it actually hit him. And it hit him hard.

A strangled kind of sound choked his throat. His face melted into something bewildered. First instinct was to deny it, say she hadn't heard right. But Percy couldn't do it. When his mouth opened to lie, he looked at Annabeth, and she just looked so broken and fed up, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. He couldn't save his own ass.

"Stupid of me, thinking you wouldn't actually care about the way I look—I mean, it's not like we were _doing _anything. We weren't anything more than friends, _if_ that—but I was wrong about you. I didn't think anybody could be _that_ shallow."

"Annabeth—"

"Save it, Percy."

"_Annabeth_," he said this time, a little more pleadingly. He figured he should try to defend himself, only because her words were sort of breaking his heart. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry I hurt you. It's just….It's _Rachel_ and she was gonna _cry_ and I didn't—why were you listening in, anyway?"

He knew that was the wrong thing to say. He didn't _want_ to say it, at least. ADHD got the better of him, and he blurted the question as soon as it came to mind. And it didn't look like Annabeth was in the mood to sympathize with his tendencies.

She didn't answer him.

"I don't know why I even bother with you, Percy. I don't know why I care so much. _Your_ opinion should mean nothing to me, and the fact that it does is beyond my realm of understanding. You are _so_ not worth all of this trouble."

Frustration welled up inside of him. Percy knew he was a sucky excuse for a human, he didn't need her to remind him. "Annabeth, _stop_. I'm really sorry, okay? I don't know what else I can do—I didn't purposefully try to hurt you. I fucked up and I know that with every cell inside of me. I'm sorry that it happened, but if you had just minded your own damn business in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Because I _never_ would have said that to your face, seeing as none of it was actually _true_ anyway."

Annabeth took two steps forward, bringing them chest to chest. Her nose almost touched his and her gray eyes were glassy. "You're such an asshole, Percy! I'm so done with you! Ever since you showed up here, everything's been a mess. I just can't _wait_ for this summer to be over, so you can get the _fuck_ out of my life."

"You think I _want_ to be here? Do you think _you're_ easy to tolerate?!" He matched her steps, impossibly closer. Her breath smelled like lemonade on his face, but the perfume wafting up from her neck was more like lavender. "You've got another thing coming, Chase."

"Shut the hell up," she growled.

"_Make _me_._"

But she didn't need to. They were both silent, breathing heavily and glaring at each other. The air was packed with unspoken words. Things Percy wanted to take back, but knew he couldn't. Regret felt thick in his lungs, but anger felt hotter. Pressing him harder.

Then, something else happened. Percy tried to reign in his emotions, remember what it felt like to see her spin in Luke's arms. But he was losing himself as he looked at Annabeth. He was slipping and he suddenly didn't have control. The moment he realized how close they were, how good she smelled, had him drowning in his lost conscious—short of breath and suffocating. He wanted air, and that was Annabeth. She was what he needed, his diluted mind decided.

He just had to kiss her.

So, he did.

His lips came down hard on hers. And just like he thought they would be, her puffy pink lips were soft. She was warm and tasted tangy.

But his bliss didn't last long.

Annabeth's hands came up, balling into fists and roughly shoving his chest away. He stumbled back, surprise coloring his expression as he caught himself against the car he had been leaning on. Her gray eyes flashed to his intensely, and her hand came up.

She slapped him hard across the face.

The pain registered in his cheek faster than he'd like to admit. Blood rushed to the five-star now dressing his sensitive face and his hand instinctively flew up to cradle the stinging flesh. "_Fuck_," he muttered.

But he barely had the time to feel like a complete ass before she shocked him again.

Those same hands that had delivered the blow to his face curled into the front of his shirt and pulled him off the car. His feet staggered forward, eyes wide as she glared at him. Her glittery gray orbs only looked onto his for a moment before she jerked him forward and connected their lips again.

Annabeth was kissing him.

It was harsh. Their teeth knocked together and she purposely bit his lip. Her tongue came out to lash against his own, twisting and pulling. They fought for control.

His hands came up to cup the back of her neck, fingers brushing just under her ears. She tilted her head to the side, stepping up on her toes and deepening their rough kiss. He thought she might swallow his tongue and he loved it.

Kissing her was chaos, but it was glorious chaos.

It was cathartic, running his hands up from behind her neck and into those springy blonde curls. His body just sort of lost its tension and he felt like he was melting into her. The tips of his fingers brushed against her scalp and she moved her arms around his waist, tugging his body as close to hers as she could.

When they finally pulled away, it was accompanied with an awful suction noise that would have had Percy cringing if he wasn't still suffering from severe shock. Perfect, severe shock.

Percy stared at her. Her cheeks red, chest rising and falling from the heavy breaths, hair all over the place. He physically had to tear his hands from her body.

"Annabeth-" he breathed.

"I know, Percy."

They were quiet, and to him, this felt like the hardest part. Now that the distraction of Annabeth's lavender perfume was out of the way, and her rosy pink lips were at least a foot away from his, he felt his mind return to him.

The kiss had been violent, and maybe they should be going to counseling because _wow, _where did _that_ come from? He took a quick peek at Annabeth, only to find her boldly staring right back at him. "It-"

"Didn't happen," she finished for him, her hands coming up to straighten the wrinkled fabric of his shirt. "Any of it. And as far as you know, I went home with Luke."

She had it all figured it out, it seemed. Something that surprised him, but he was still able to appreciate her quick thinking, even after just coming out of the blur that was...whatever the hell they had done just then. He was about to agree, neck bent to nod, but then he registered the last bit. "Well, maybe not-"

"As far as you know, Percy," she sighed, rolling her eyes. Though this time, there was a considerably less amount of sting to it. Like she was amused.

He nodded. "Okay."

Stepping back from him, she looked him in the eyes. "Thalia and Jason can't know."

"You're right," he said. He knew it was over, they wouldn't be together like this again. Greedily, his eyes raked over her face, trying to burn the details of this moment into his mind.

That was when he noticed her face. Black smeared a little under her eyes, residue from the mascara she'd used. His chest twisted. He didn't know what made him say anything. ADHD's impulse would have been the easy excuse, but it felt deeper than that. "You're not wearing make up because of what I said, right?" he asked with a strained voice.

Her hands fluttered up to swipe her thumbs in an upside down arc under both her eyes. She snorted. "Trust that I don't do anything for your benefit alone."

"Annabeth, I didn't mean what I said. I hope you believe me."

"Like I said, I didn't wear it for you anyway. I'm a big girl; I do what I want."

"—I pulled it out of my ass. None of those things I said—_none_ of it was true." Talking to Rachel, he had been blindly grabbing for something that would placate her, calm her tears. Convince him that he didn't feel attraction for someone he shouldn't. And Annabeth had been the one paying the price for Percy's careless mistake. That felt a little something like ice locking up in his stomach.

She turned away from him, arms crossing over her chest and chin out. She tried to remain cool, keep her pride in her pocket, but Percy knew the effect his words had on her.

"Listen, it was completely out of line and I really, really wish I hadn't said it."

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?"

"No, I don't," he argued. "Because there's no way you'd take what I say _that_ deeply into consideration."

She laughed. "True." With a sigh, she turned around and plopped onto a nearby car. "Alright, I get it. You're sorry you said it. And I know I shouldn't have questioned myself because A, I'm perfect; and B, you're totally not worth the stress."

He cracked a smile. "I'm glad you get where I'm going with this."

Her head tilted backwards a little, and she stared up at the sky. "It's getting late, you know."

"Obviously."

There wasn't a twig in her hand the last time he checked, so it was mildly surprising to feel one hit his head just then. "Don't sass me. We should be getting back."

Standing up, she stretched her arms over her head. Before she left, Percy knew he had to say something. "We can be friends again, right? 'Cause I don't know if I can handle any of this much longer."

Annabeth looked like she was biting back a smile. "We're good."

His look was skeptical. "Promise?"

She rolled her eyes, sticking her hand out. He shook it. "I promise."

Nodding, he took a step back, giving her room to walk around him and back to the drifting noise of the party.

"Remember what I said Percy." She looked at him with serious eyes, a dangerous glint in them that told him to listen up. "What happened before—didn't happen."

Hands came up in surrender. "We totally didn't violently make out in the middle of this field," he said, leaning down to pat the hood of the Honda. "Gotcha."

Gray eyes narrowed. "Percy. If anyone finds out-"

He winked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Quickly, before she had time to find another stick, he something close to skipped away, ignoring the cause of his good mood. He reminded himself that he and Annabeth would never find themselves in a situation like that again.

…

By the time he got back to the house, the party was still in full swing, disgustingly drunk teenagers humped their best friends and drank enough to become temporary amnesiacs. He wouldn't bet the house could handle the current capacity of kids it held, but no one else seemed to be too worried about it collapsing in on them, so he ignored his fears and pushed on through. At some point, he passed Jason and Piper and was surprised to see them still on the dance floor after all this time. But then he realized maybe why that might have been, because Piper's tongue was definitely down Jason's throat.

When he finally found Thalia, she was sitting in the corner of the room, Leo by her side. "But are you sure you don't want any of this, Thals? I mean, looket my biceps." Leo flexed his skinny arms, biting his lips in concentration as Percy approached.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Leo, if I wanted an elf for a boyfriend, I would have asked Santa last Christmas."

Leo didn't seem the least bit deterred at her answer, which only solidified Percy's guess as to how much the Latino had to drink tonight. "Feliz Navidad," he started to sing loudly. "Pros—somethin', somethin'—y Felicidad. I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS."

Percy snorted, sitting down in a metal fold up chair to the left of Thalia. "I think you've got a not-so-secret admirer," he pointed out. Thalia scowled.

"Leo, go bug somebody else. I heard Lucy Johns is single." Thalia pointed off to the right, where a familiar girl in a lace crochet top stood, dancing with another girl who must have been her friend.

The boy's glazed eyes lifted from where he was trying to play with Thalia's hair, and he hiccuped. "_Mamacita_," he breathed. "Later, Thals!"

Percy felt bad for Lucy.

When Leo had gone, Percy turned to Thalia. "I've got news."

She didn't look all that invested in their conversation. "What is it?"

"Annabeth and I are friends again, so leave me alone."

That seemed to attract her attention. "Excuse me?"

He almost grinned. "Friends again," he sang.

"I doubt it."

"Ask her."

"I will."

"Then do it."

Thalia slumped in her chair. "You're telling the truth," she grumbled.

Percy was probably about to do something childish like stick his tongue out at her, but she beat him to the punch. "If you fuck with her again, Percy, I'll let you know right now that I'm not afraid to kill a man."

Swallowing, he nodded. "Good to know." His throat felt a little clogged, and he cleared it, trying to ignore the income of thoughts on just how Thalia could abuse him. If he thought saliva soaked cereal was bad, he didn't want to know what Thalia would do if he screwed up _again_.

He wondered what she'd think if she saw the kiss he'd just planted on that girl.

* * *

**Mother – Danzig**


	13. I Hate The Way I Feel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XIV: I Hate The Way I Feel, But I Don't Think I Can Change  
**

* * *

**PERCY**

They tried to stay away from each other, they really did.

But when he thought about it, following the rules and promising that it wouldn't happen again... well, that was sort of a lot to ask from two hot and ready teenagers. It only took two days for Percy and Annabeth's little agreement to become one with the breeze, flying out the window uselessly.

The past few days had been more awkward than Percy would have liked. Him and Annabeth tiptoed around each other. Sometimes he'd spot her looking, but he never mentioned it—because she never did when she caught him doing the same.

It was frustrating, actually. Kind of like the story of Sisyphus. Condemned to torture, the man could roll his boulder up a steep hill as many times as he wanted—maybe he could come close to succeeding—but always would the rock find its way back down. Sisyphus would never truly win. Kissing Annabeth might have been a short-term achievement, but in the end, Percy's rock had fallen back down the hill.

Some of him knew it was for the better. And if he considered it thoughtfully, he would agree that the awkwardness was better than her blatant lack of acknowledgment from when he hadn't known what he'd done wrong. Thinking back on the whole conversation was hot and cold. Because he sometimes liked to rediscover the image of Annabeth fisting her hands in his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. But then there was also the look on her face when she had told him what she'd heard—what she knew Percy had said about her in the library.

He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, just having woken up mere minutes before. The overwhelming feeling of _too much to think about_ hit him hard as soon as his fog of sleep cleared. He closed his eyes as he felt the bitter taste of guilt settle in his mouth. The thought of Annabeth, standing between the bookshelves and listening to the awful things that he had said about her, twisted his stomach. She wore make up because of him. She actually altered her appearance because of the awful things he'd said about her. It made him sick with himself.

The topic had been popping up endlessly in his mind since he had learned about it. Reoccurring and shifting to the forefront of his conscious whenever there was a slow in his thoughts. And with having all the information now, it seemed like those girls had let him off easy. He felt like such a _douche_. There was no other word for it. He was a guilty, thoughtless douche.

A gentle knock at his door had him squinting one eye open and pulling his covers up over his body—he couldn't remember if he was wearing pants or not, and he _so_ wasn't in the mood to scar Aunt May this early in the morning if it was her knocking.

"Percy?" a soft voice called through the thin plaster walls. The door squawked as it was slowly pushed open and Aunt May's head poked in. "You awake, dear?"

His hands came up to rub his sleep-stiffened face. "Yeah. Come on in."

She stepped inside, her eyes taking in the entirety of the room. Percy wouldn't say it looked much different from the way he'd received it—other than the inevitable teenage boy mess—but he figured it was understandable for her to be a bit curious about it. Sitting at the edge of his bed, she patted his legs. "I have a favor to ask you, if that's alright."

Percy nodded immediately. "Anything."

Her smile was worth it. Percy knew there were a few rare things he appreciated in Arkansas, but Aunt May was definitely on the top of that list. She sort of reminded him of his mom, and as the days went on, he'd admit any kind of connection he could make to his mother was appreciated. He missed his mom, with her warm chocolate chip cookies and soft smile.

"Jason isn't feeling too well this morning." She frowned, nodding her head toward Percy's half ajar door, where he assumed Jason was sleeping in his room. It couldn't have been past six in the morning. "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate, but I need the yard work done. We have a load due next week to a local farmer's market, and we really can't miss another payment-"

"Aunt May," Percy broke in, his hands coming up to hopefully soothe her rising panic. "Of course I'll do it. I mean, I might need somebody to show me how, but I'll do it."

Relief was evident in the way her posture sagged, but Percy also detected a hint of delighted disbelief—as if she hadn't expected him to say yes. "You will?"

"Of course." It was obvious she had trouble believing that he would help her out, and it didn't sit right with him. Could he really be that bad? His family didn't think they could rely on him to help out? _I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate_, she had said. Was Percy really that hard to work with? He didn't like the way it made him feel. "I'd love to help out."

His aunt chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far, Percy. We'll see how much you'll love it once you're bathing in the sweat on your back."

He tried to force out a pleasant smile at that one, but Aunt May only patted the mattress by his feet again, laughing. "I'm only kidding with you, dear. Thank you for this. We could really use the help."

"It's no problem," Percy said, trying his best to let sincerity soak into his tone. "Seriously."

…

The morning sun beamed over the jagged outline of towering trees in the distance. The dry grass beneath Percy's feet crackled as he shuffled to the little shed off the side of the house. He internally chanted Aunt May's words over and over. _Stick the key in, pull the clutch, and off you go_.

"Key, clutch go. Key, clutch, go," he mumbled.

Wispy thin clouds splayed across the morning sky and a gentle breeze blew over the property, sucking some of the unbearable heat away from Percy's skin. From his spot next to the shed, he could see Annabeth's small white house. A man sat at the porch and he waved when Percy looked at him. Percy waved back.

The tractor was huge. A big green hooded engine sat in front of a puffy, probably once yellow, but now more washed out chair. Percy gingerly hiked himself over the beast and nodded, kind of liking the added height it gave him. A burst of harsh grinding sounded from the engine, wheezing as Percy turned the key into its ignition. The thing was intimidating and he felt like he was learning to drive a monster truck. He tried not squeak as the engine let out a harsh growl beneath him.

It took a while to get the hang of things. First, he started out driving the tractor in circles around the field over and over again—if anyone asked him, it was intentional, for the purpose of learning how to work the thing. But the truth was, he couldn't really figure out how to stop.

As the sun rose higher into the sky and the temperature picked up, Percy felt the beginnings of perspiration tickle his neck. He wiped his brow as he finally got the tractor to stop continuously rounding the field. There were about a thousand different controls on the machine and he didn't know what any of them did other than a few obvious ones with little helpful symbols. He was surprised how hard it actually was to find his way around, being used to thinking it was a simpleton's job to mow the lawn. He had been wrong, which was becoming a customary thing in Arkansas, it seemed.

Hours wasted away after Percy taught himself how to lower the blades without having all kinds of dirt and grass spew out the side. The sun only seemed to intensify the longer he stayed out there, almost like it was trying to rush him along. Laziness had no place in yard work.

When Percy deemed he had finished the job, with only a few spare patches of grass considerably longer than the others, he rode the tractor back into the entrance of the dusty tool shed. The room smelled like gasoline and rusty metal, and the floor was nothing more than bare ground with a tarp pulled across the length of the room.

With more jobs to do, he chose to finish them off later, knowing he hadn't even gotten _started_ on the actual corn yet. But a newbie like himself was winded. Percy needed a break. By the time he pulled himself up the porch steps and into the house, his shirt was soaked and his arms ached. It had to be at least nine o'clock, he figured. The wooden planks of the front hallway creaked and groaned as he staggered into the kitchen.

Thalia sat in her usual seat at the kitchen table, scarfing down her Lucky Charms as Courage the Cowardly Dog ran on the TV. Like every other morning, it was just the same. Percy was surprised to see Annabeth sitting at her friend's side—he hadn't seen her leave her house. Not that he was watching, of course.

He totally was.

"Hey, Perce," Thalia said, leaning back in her seat and smirking. "I bet ten dollars you smell worse than the bathroom after Jason used it this morning."

Not amused, Percy scowled. "Shut up. Aunt May asked and I wanted to help." He would have thought he had swiped on enough deodorant for a team of enthusiastic track runners this morning, but maybe he had underestimated his usage.

Thalia raised her arms in surrender. "That was pretty nice of you, man, I'll admit. But I still don't want you to come near me. You're drenched."

Glancing down at this T-shirt, a smirk crossed his face as an idea came to mind. He stepped forward, arms spread out wide. "I am? That's odd. Where?"

Black eyebrows raised. "Oh no you don't, buddy. Stay the hell away from me." Annabeth laughed from their left.

"I just want a hug," Percy said innocently. "Won't you give your only cousin a hug?"

"No, Percy. Back up."

He moved closer. "Give me some sugar, Thals."

"Percy, I'll shove my spoon up your nose. Go away."

Considering, he shook his head. "Nah. C'mere." As quick as he dared, Percy wrapped his arms around Thalia from behind, taking extra care to smear his sweaty armpits over her shoulders and slick his wet cheek against her own.

She struggled against him, kicking and flailing her arms. "Ack! Get off!" What he didn't expect was the sharp pain that came to his thumb. He looked down to see Thalia trying to bite his hand off.

Distracted, Percy couldn't catch himself when Thalia jerked away and sent his body backward. "Oof." The tile floors were cool beneath his back and his vision was obscured by rickety wooden chair legs and a pair socked feet. Looking up, he was met with the amused face of the neighbor's daughter peeking down at him. Annabeth just loved to watch him burn.

"You shouldnna done that," she stated matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes. "You think?"

Her hand came down, gripping his own. With a sturdy hoist, he was pulled up to stand, and he thanked her. Thalia crossed her arms and cocked her weight to her right hip, grinning.

"You know I hate you, right?"

She cooed. "What happened to wanting to give me sugar, Perce? Not feeling so sweet anymore?"

From upstairs, a raspy voice called out. "Thalia!"

Percy recognized Jason's voice. Barely. He didn't sound too good, and from Thalia's comment before, Percy decided he didn't want to go anywhere near his cousin. What could be worse than yard work with the flu, or cold, or whatever else sickening disease Jason's immune system was fighting off?

His cousin sighed, hands flat against the table as she pushed herself up. "I have to go help him. It might be a while, so don't strangle each other while I'm gone, okay?"

A nervous edge pricked at Percy, and he swallowed. He hoped his nod wasn't _too_ unenthusiastic as Thalia jogged up the stairs.

Things had been going well so far. Mostly. They hadn't tried to kill each other, and the worst of their relationship was the painful awkwardness. And that was without being left alone together. This was going to test them.

Annabeth stood up, walking past him to place her and Thalia's bowls in the sink. As she rinsed out the dishes, she spoke to him. "What you did was really sweet, Percy."

His eyes snapped to the back of her head, where she hadn't turned around to look at him. "Sorry?"

She peeked over her shoulder. "You didn't have to do Jason's chores."

Percy sighed as he stepped up to the counter beside her, leaning his back against the blue tile. "Why does everyone think it's so hard for me to help out? Am I really that bad?"

When she finished cleaning out the bowls, she turned around and the look she gave him said enough. "You've gotten better."

"Apparently," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Annabeth stepped forward, and there was a strange look on her face. "You know," she said, and she wasn't meeting his eyes. "You don't smell _bad_, actually. You just look like you do."

"What?" he asked her, feeling his face heat up as her eyes slowly moved up his body to catch his own. His breath felt forced.

She was really close, like, in his personal space, close. But at this point, Percy wasn't sure if he wanted his space to be personal anymore. "You smell...like gasoline. And grass." Her lips were centimeters from his cheek. "It's not a bad smell."

Her body heat scorched his skin as she pressed into his side. And suddenly, there was no space between them. They were kissing again.

The deal they made was about as far away as New York as his hands came up to her cheeks, holding her face steady while his lips assaulted her own. She tasted like sugary cereal, and he could feel his eight year old self punching his fist into the air. It was something he'd always fantasized about back before he even knew what fantasizing was.

Jerking them around, he set his arms onto the cool tile of the counter top, boxing Annabeth into him. Her hands clamped around his neck and she didn't seem to mind him pushing her up against the hard surface.

His lungs ached as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. But he wasn't ready to take a breath. It felt like his chest was burning and swelling at the same time. His mind was a pile of mush.

That was, until the sound of combat boots against wooden stairs rang through the hallway and into the kitchen. The two teenagers sprang apart, immediately beginning to suck air into their shriveling lungs. Annabeth's face was pink and her eyes were a little unfocused, and Percy figured he didn't look much better.

Glancing at him quickly, the girl's eyes widened. A hand flung up to his head, desperately trying to pat down the mussed hair. Thalia's footsteps were closer and Annabeth ripped her hand away, putting a whole kitchen of distance between them as her legs brought her across the room.

When Thalia finally came in, she yawned. "I'm _so_ not up for taking care of him all day."

Nervously, Percy let out an obnoxiously loud laugh. It was uncomfortable and out of place, but he was trying to play it cool. From Annabeth's murderous look, he figured he wasn't doing a very good job. He cleared his throat, awkwardly backing up until he was in the hallway. A somewhat muttered excuse about having to pee left his lips before he spun around and just about sprinted up the stairs.

…

Percy's mind felt like the opening track for a NASCAR race. His thoughts bounced wildly against the walls of his mind, each tiny detail demanding his full attention. His head ached.

When Annabeth left that afternoon—something about having to do the grocery shopping, because apparently her dad was useless in every way that mattered—she sent Percy a very obvious glare, mouthing the words. "_Forget it happened_."

He could do that, maybe. But he didn't want to. Wasn't two days bad enough? Now they had caved to their desires, and she _still_ wanted to pretend it wasn't a thing. Percy wasn't good at reading girls—particularly Annabeth—but he was about ready to say: "Screw it. Let everyone know we made out so we can do it again."

But Annabeth didn't want anyone to know. _She_ didn't even want to remember.

Something about that didn't really make Percy feel too good. But he could understand it. He was an asshole, as she had told him many times before. He would be embarrassed of himself, too. And hell, he sort of deserved it.

It was like he was just now noticing how horrible of a person he could be sometimes. His aunt didn't want to ask him to help. Annabeth refused to acknowledge the growing heat between the two.

He couldn't have been well-liked.

Getting up from his bed where he had been hiding out for the past hour, determined not to slip up like he almost did in the kitchen, he sighed. Percy needed advice, needed someone to talk to. There was only one person he could think of. One person he _would_ think of. And that was how he found himself calling up the stairs to Thalia about going into town for an hour or so. She was still in Jason's room, doing only God knew what to help him out. So, she yelled back, "Okay."

He figured he had Jason's permission to borrow the truck, so long as he didn't decide to start a mud war with himself and bury it in dirt again. Checking his pocket for the familiar bulge of his cell phone, he backed out of the driveway when he found it.

Within minutes, Percy was parking along the cracked sidewalk by a bench he remembered. Like before, he stepped up as high as he could and pulled his phone out. He swayed it around like a lighter at a concert until he heard it let out a tone that meant it had achieved a signal—albeit weak, it was enough for Percy to place a shoddy call.

But before his fingers could type out the memorized numbers of his house's landline, the device in his hand buzzed sharply, alerting him to all the text messages he had missed out on since the last time he'd checked his phone.

Two from Grover.

_how do you get past dante in devil may cry? guys a beast_

_do you think juniper from bio is into me?_

Percy would admit he chuckled. Quickly—eager to speak with his mom—he fired off two responding texts and an apology about the time it took him to reply.

Another text. It was from Rachel.

The top of the screen read MMS. Percy tapped on the message thread.

_Miss you :( x_

A fuzzy picture of his ex girlfriend popped up. She was blowing a kiss into the camera.

Guilt flared up inside him.

Things suddenly started coming back. Like waking up from a dream, reality made its icy cold appearance.

How could Percy be worrying about another girl, when Rachel was stuck back in New York, waiting around and thinking he would be coming back to her at the end of the summer completely ready to start up the relationship again? He really was an asshole, after all. Even if they had broken up, Percy knew she didn't take that as seriously as he did. What would she think if she knew what he had done with Annabeth?

Part of him didn't care; wanted to ignore the fact that Rachel existed, because he was starting to realize that he felt... _things_ for Annabeth. Things that didn't make sense and definitely were not welcome, but refusing to leave nonetheless.

But Percy knew that was unethical, immoral and just plain wrong. He couldn't leave her in the dark that way. How was that fair to her, or even Annabeth—although the blonde expressed no concern about a budding relationship—for Percy to have kissed Annabeth the way he did, with another girl thinking he was entirely hers back home?

He needed to give Rachel a sense of where he was in their relationship—which was to say, not invested. As much as it hurt to make the decision of placing a call to a number that wasn't his mother's, Percy knew what had to be done.

Rachel needed time to find closure before he came back. He absolutely couldn't lose her as a friend, because she was important to him. And if had any hopes to salvage their relationship, he needed to give her time to heal.

Percy knew he didn't have time to call his mother now. By the time he finished his conversation with Rachel, the sun would have parted ways with the sky, and Percy would be expected back for dinner. In the end, he just hoped it would be worth it.

The phone rang three times before Rachel picked up.

"Percy?" Her voice was eager, and it crackled over the terrible connection. She sounded morphed.

"Hi, Rach," he said, feeling a timid smile spread onto his lips. "Got a minute?"

He heard shuffling over the other end, and he could imagine her freckled hands stumbling to shove her paper sketches into the desk drawer in attempt to make "comfort space" as she'd called it. The thought stirred nostalgia for the days he used to spend with her, hanging out and watching TV on the big screen at her house. "Yeah, yeah. Definitely, Perce. I was hoping you'd call."

"Oh," he said. He settled his butt onto the back rest of the bench, steadying himself with his other hand. "Did you need something?"

She chuckled. "No, no! I just missed you, that's all. Didn't you get my text?"

A lump formed in his throat, and this conversation seemed a little more forced than before. "Uh, yeah. Just got it a few minutes ago."

"So, what's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Percy reminded himself what he was doing was for the good of their relationship. Rachel would be able to move past this. "Rach, I'm calling about... I guess I just needed to tell you—Rachel, we _are_ broken up, right?"

She was quiet for a moment. _Smooth, Percy_, he thought. "...Uh, what is this about?"

His head fell into his free hand and he felt like slapping himself. "That didn't come out like I wanted it to."

"You're asking if we're broken up?"

He cringed. "Yes."

"Well, yeah," she stuttered, discomfort tickling her words. "I guess, but..."

Stomach turning, he squeezed his eyes shut. "'But' what..?"

She sounded uncomfortable when she responded. "I don't know, Percy. I mean, we're gonna get back together when you come back, right? That's not exactly _broken up_ is it?"

Percy was afraid she would say that. "Oh," he mumbled.

"Is something wrong? I don't like how any of this is sounding."

"Rachel, I need to tell you something."

"Percy..." She sounded apprehensive and hurt, and that kind of felt like someone was squeezing his heart. _He_ was making his best friend sound like that.

"I kissed another girl."

She was quiet again. It lasted too long. Her breathing stuttered against the phone and she let out a harsh breath.

"But you said—"

"I know I said I wasn't interested in anyone else. And I'm sorry, but...I lied. I think."

"What do you mean 'you think'? Percy, why wouldn't you have just told me before?" Her voice cracked and Percy thrust a hand into his hair, gripping the strands like he had seen Annabeth do when she was angry with him.

His body was hot. The conversation felt rushed and it was almost like he was being put under a polygraph test. It was all too much. "I can't answer, because I literally do not know what came over me. But I can tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't do anything for me." Her sniffle was louder than it should have been in his ear. "Because whether you apologize or not, to me it sounds like you don't even regret doing what you did."

"I-" He searched for words that could explain the situation he was in. There weren't any good enough. "I regret _hurting_ you, Rachel."

"But you don't regret kissing someone else."

"We're broken up, though," he defended weakly.

Her voice was small when she responded to him. "Apparently so."

He wanted to say something else, go back and tell her, 'Never mind, I'll tell you some other time. All is well with us.' But it was too late. Rachel cleared her throat. "I have to go, Percy."

Percy didn't think he deserved to try and stop her. "Bye, Rach."

The phone clicked as Rachel hung up on him. He got up from his perch on the bench, throwing his foot back and kicking at one of the front tires violently. He buried his face in his hands.

Despite his efforts, the reality of the one thing he tried to prevent came crashing into him. He had lost his best friend.

* * *

**Damage - Jimmy Eat World**

**This is actually kind of sad still? Gah**

**Thanks to Sarah for being awesome!**

**Bella**


	14. I Know We're Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XV: I Know We're Lost, But Soon We'll Be Found**

* * *

**PERCY**

"You call that a kiss, Jackson?"

Puckered, bruised lips pulled away from hers and Percy felt his defenses go up at Annabeth's statement. "Uh, excuse me?"

Her hair was a train wreck from the amount of times Percy had run his hands through the soft curls. Not that he could see all that clearly, but from what he could tell in the minuscule light leaking under the closet door, her pink lips were puffy and swollen from his insistent kisses. It made his knees weak.

She yawned dramatically and Percy refused to believe it was anything but fake. The hands around his shoulders shifted so she could use both her thumbs to rub tiny circles into the pulse points of his neck, taunting him.

He scoffed. "Are you kidding?" The hall closet was dark, but Percy had a feeling she was grinning. The urge to prove himself whirred inside him, and he tightened his arms around her waist, hiking her up against the wall and letting her legs wrap around his hips. "Well, how about this?"

Their lips should have been chafing at the amount of friction between the skin—or at least stiff and tired. But Percy couldn't get enough of this. He dove in again, determined to show off what he'd been learning since middle school spin-the-bottle games. They'd been hiding out in the little room for at least twenty minutes this morning and at some point, someone would come looking for them. Percy was going to make these last few minutes count.

He didn't remember how it happened exactly, but that didn't really matter considering it was probably the fifth time they'd snuck away this week. The whole situation was inevitable—whether Annabeth came over dressed in that cute little sundress of hers, or if Percy accidentally brushed up against her in the hallway. They only fooled themselves when they promised to forget what they had started.

And _boy_, had they started something.

When his chest burned, a signal that his lungs were in need of air, he pulled back, sucking in heavy breaths. Annabeth made no comment of his skills as she moved her face to the side, cheek rubbing softly against his. Her voice was raspy in his ear when she whispered, "_Weak_."

A shiver tickled his spine and he knew she felt it run through him. His honor was in question, and that just wasn't something he was cool with. "Annabeth, your kissing skills aren't refined enough for you to be making this argument against me."

She snapped backward, arms around his neck holding her steady as she glared at him. "Don't even go there."

"I was actually getting pretty bored; maybe we should cut it short this time," he teased, lifting his arm up to check a wristwatch that wasn't there.

If he knew anything about Annabeth, it was that her pride didn't take well to questioning. Her reaction amused him; he loved to get under that sun-kissed skin of hers. He really just wanted to see the way her eyes would narrow and her thin blonde brows scrunch together in the cute way that they did. "Oh _really_, Jackson? Bored?"

"Mmm," he hummed, lolling his head back in attempt of disinterest. But his arms stayed welded around her waist.

"_Bored_," she scoffed. Her hands moved from his neck, threading into his hair and pulling harshly. He'd never admit he liked the feeling. "I'll show you _bored_."

When she kissed him that time, he thought maybe he could ignore the hangers poking into his shoulder blades, or the discomfort of the closed in, and now very heated closet. There was a feather duster tickling the back of his neck; it took everything in him not to break the damn thing. He was stepping on someone's shoes and he felt off balance like he could go down any second, but he kept Annabeth sturdy against him, not willing to lose contact from her lips.

She pulled his tongue into her mouth, sucking and nibbling, and _sweet fuck_, did that feel heavenly. Heat exploded throughout his body—his _whole_ body. She'd taken over, blurring any other thought that wasn't related to her from his mind and not giving up that kind of control until she proved her point.

But Percy wouldn't let up so easily.

"Lookin' kinda dazed there, city boy." There was an unmistakable glint in her eyes. "Is this too much for you to handle? Maybe we should have a safe word."

Nonchalantly as he could, he shrugged, hoping his arousal wasn't as obvious as his wide eyes and panting breaths. "You know, the girls back in New York-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Annabeth pushed him back hard, taking control once again. She hopped off of his hips, shoving him against the opposite wall. "It wouldn't be wise to underestimate what I'm capable of," she murmured, hands clutching the front of his shirt just the way she had done at the party.

But while Percy expected a full frontal attack on his lips, he was most definitely not prepared for the soft brush of breath at the base of his neck. Annabeth lips ghosted up his throat's length to place a steamy kiss against the corner of his jaw.

Breathing felt difficult as Annabeth dragged her lips down, coming to a stop where his neck met his shoulder. Then she pecked a trail up until she stopped again, leaving open-mouthed kisses to the lucky spot.

To say he was shocked when he felt the suction start would be an understatement. To say he didn't _love_ it would have just been a lie. His arms flung back and hit the wall with a _thud_, frantically grasping for something to hold onto as Annabeth's tongue came out to soften the just bitten area of skin.

"Holy shit," he muttered, head falling back as his eyelids flickered shut. He could almost feel the way her smirk pushed against him. Then she moved again, pecking his Adam's Apple before stationing her puckered lips at the side of his neck again. She kissed it with Percy's defeat in mind.

Warmth radiated from her body pressed into his, setting his skin on fire where they made contact. Annabeth kept sucking at the curve of his neck and it was then that he decided that she was good at pretty much _every_thing she did. What had he been _thinking_?

Out of breath, he tried not to sound completely suffocated with desire when he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I fell asleep there. Did something happen? I completely missed that."_  
_

The blonde pulled away, grinning and looking at him like she knew something he didn't. "Oh, really, Percy? Because I feel something poking at my thigh, and I'm pretty sure it's not a coat hanger." She traced her hand down his back, sending shivers through his body.

His hand crawled up the nape of her neck, guiding her back to where she had been. "F-Fine. You were right. Just... please don't stop."

It must have been enough for her, although Percy could have done without the exuding smugness. Annabeth brought him back to that feeling of needing nothing else but her lips on his skin. Somewhere far, _far_ in the back of his mind, he wondered how someone with those kind of lips could have been _single_. That was followed with the thought that maybe _all_ southern girls were able to do things like this. And if they were, why had Percy been complaining about coming here in the first place?

And that thought brought on a whole other round of following ones. Doing this with Annabeth... what about Rachel? He put a halt to where his mind was tumbling. Rachel should not have been on his mind, because the ache of remembering his best friend leaving him stranded on the phone line—shutting down their friendship—still lingered close to his heart, squeezing his lungs and demanding compensation for his wrong-doings. He deserved this.

But he had to think he had done the right thing. Sure, he felt like a massive _dick_, but this way, he wasn't dragging her along through his indecisiveness and regular Percy bullshit. It would be okay that she was mad at him—she had every right to be. And he could live with himself as long as she was okay in the end.

Arkansas had begun to feel a whole lot more tolerable this past week or so. Definitely, Annabeth got under his skin—crawling and itching in a way that only she could do. However, there was a different feeling about her. He didn't know what to call it yet, but it was warm. Kind of pleasant. Kept him on his toes. But Percy would never tell that to Annabeth directly. That would mean forfeiting their little game, and he was having too much fun to admit defeat—he was even starting to get a little competitive as well. It seemed he would be having a harder time beating Annabeth than anticipated. She meant _business_.

But his mood had been better. Considerably so, seeing as it was a lot easier to get up in the morning with a little motivation in the form of "_We only have five minutes, so let's make it __count_."

A better way to wake up than having Thalia the Alarm Clock blow the crap out of his ear.

If he did ever get the chance to reconcile with Rachel, it would be under platonic terms. They had gotten together "just to try it out." But that wasn't fair. She deserved more than that. She deserved more than Percy's boredom. He just wanted his best friend back.

"This is okay, right?" she murmured against his skin, lightly mouthing at the area while she waited for his response. He wouldn't be able to find a way to say no, even if he _wanted_ her to stop.

"More than okay," he breathed, not quite yet knowing what he was getting himself into, and not quite caring either.

…

When he finally left the closet that morning (Annabeth having been gone for the assigned five minutes he was to wait), it embarrassed him that he had to shield his eyes from the light. He felt a little dazed and a lot dopey.

Something close to drunkenly, he sauntered down the hallway, hoping his smile wasn't too pleased for eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. He stopped only once to peek into his cousin's room. Jason was _still_ sick, bed ridden by his mother who insisted that chicken soup and rest could cure anything. There weren't that many doctor's offices around, anyway.

Percy leaned on the door frame, knocking twice at the wood paneling to announce himself. Jason's head stiffly turned in the direction of the sound, and Percy instantly knew the boy wasn't faking his illness to get out of chores when he spoke. His voice was thick, and his airways sounded clogged. "Kill me, Percy," Jason croaked.

"What?"

"End my suffering. Please."

Laughing, Percy stepped forward to pat his cousin's shoulder. "You'll be all right, buddy."

"I haven't gotten on my tractor in a week. How's she doing?"

Percy grinned at the reference to the giant, hefty thing being a _girl_. "Running smooth. Cuts better than a push-mower."

"She's something, Perce. I tell ya."

"How's Piper?" the boy asked, remembering what he had seen at the party. Although Percy had probably done the same thing, and maybe more, at least him and Annabeth were out of sight.

Jason's face was red. "You can leave now."

"What?" Percy laughed. "It must suck being sick after _finally_ getting together."

"Remind me one more time, I dare you."

Not being able to hold back his chuckle, he left the room with a "Get better soon!" thrown over his shoulder.

The rest of the day was slow in comparison to Percy's morning. Maybe because the group lacked with its just involving Thalia, Annabeth, and himself. For one, being around Annabeth outside of their "alone time" was more awkward than anything else. Over the past week and half, he'd gotten to know that bit pretty well. He didn't know how to act in a way that wasn't suspicious. When she stood near him, he was stiff, wondering what Thalia would _expect_ him to do had he not been involved in some kind of a secret fling with the neighbor's daughter. Never having to hide in a way like this directed his utter _loss_ as to how to go about the situation.

But at the same time, something about it felt... exciting. Making out with anyone brought at least some level of high, but running around with Annabeth was incredible. The fear of getting caught pairing with the act itself left goosebumps on his skin.

His hand reached up to thumb the newest patch of red at the side of his neck. There wasn't just one—not that Percy had the ability (or focus) to count while they were being planted into his skin, but he could feel at least three sore bruises as a result from this morning's shenanigans.

Thalia sat forward from her seat on the couch, and Percy immediately dropped his hand so as to not seem questionable. His spine stiffened and he locked his eyes on the television in front of them. _Billy Madison_, he guessed, but couldn't be sure. His mind had been elsewhere since the movie had been put in. Luckily, Thalia only made a grab for her lemonade on the coffee table, sucking the tangy yellow liquid through a green straw in her cup.

"Want some?" she offered.

He remained silent, shaking his head and continuing to invest himself with Adam Sandler. He thought she might have shrugged, but the action was ignored. By no means was Thalia greatly perceptive, but from the quiet pinch at his shoulder across the back of the couch, he knew Annabeth was thinking even _she_ would be able to detect something if he kept acting so odd.

He cleared his throat and tried not to peek at the girl to the far left.

Despite how tough he tried to convince everyone he was, acting was never his game. He wondered how he could bring himself to seem nonchalant, when he wasn't feeling that way at all. He was uneasy. If Thalia found out about what he and Annabeth had been doing... he could already feel the soreness of the impending ass-kicking. Firstly, she wouldn't be happy to have been left out the loop. And without a doubt, she would not approve. Her best friend since they were in diapers and her only existing cousin—and they weren't even in a _relationship_. It was bound to go down hill, and she would be stuck smack-dab in the middle of it.

Percy knew what Thalia would think if she knew about them. Annabeth was too good for him, she would say. By the way he had treated the girl when he first came here and the mistake he'd made at the library just a couple weeks ago, maybe he would agree with his cousin. He didn't deserve a _fling_, let alone a _relationship_ with Annabeth.

Though, he wasn't even sure if he wanted one. His feelings confused him, because he was pretty sure he couldn't stand being in the same room as her only less than a month ago. Then they were friendly with each other in the terms of a truce, and he learned that she wasn't hard to be around—pleasant, occasionally.

He didn't know how hate could be melded into a kiddy crush over the course of two or three weeks, and part of him thought that maybe, there had always been a small bit in the back of his mind that appreciated her. But the raging arrogance and poor first impression held him back from expressing the possibility that Annabeth could eventually become someone Percy cared for.

And there was also the fact that Percy wasn't _staying_ in Arkansas. By the end of the summer, he'd be back in New York, and would probably never return to this town. That stopped him from trying to make friends here. He didn't want to set himself up for the pain of leaving someone behind.

_So, now what?_ he thought. He wouldn't say he was infatuated with her, of course not, but there was _something_ there—something that was becoming a growing problem in his most hidden thoughts. No matter how much he wished it wasn't. It was easier when they despised each other. How to act around them was clear. Natural, almost. And it definitely smoothed things out when it came to the whole "don't make any friends" agenda.

How long did this game go on between them before the inevitable struck? Before they were caught in the act, or before one of them decided hooking up in closets wasn't enough? Made things even _more_ complicated than they already were? It wasn't that Percy didn't _know_ what they were doing was a bad idea; he just couldn't bring himself to stop it.

He didn't remember much about business class last year apart from the fact that Rachel squirmed a lot when he poked her neck with his eraser cap, but he was sure Mr. Jones hadn't been talking about _this_ when he mentioned "Instant Gratification" not being such a great thing. (Which just made him think of his best friend again, and it took a few seconds for him to stop frowning at himself.) But that was the only thing Percy could think to compare it to. He wasn't being smart about this, and that much was clear.

Before he could mess up in the same way he had done with Rachel, Percy needed to solidify whatever mess of feelings were in his head. He needed an answer, rather than letting himself think "I kinda like Annabeth, I kinda don't have a clue." It wasn't fair to her, or himself to tumble along blindly. Especially when even being on good terms was such a fragile thing with her. Percy knew enough from being brought up by his mother that playing with girls was wrong. A simple fact. He hadn't realized what he had been doing at first, but now that he had...

Even if Annabeth was unintentionally messing with him just as much as he was unintentionally messing with her, it was still something Percy had been raised to avoid. He refused to be _that_ guy. Because where was the fun in people being _scared_ to get close to you?

"What... What is that?" Thalia asked suddenly, her finger prodding the broken blood vessels under the skin of Percy's neck in his moment of unguarded thought.

Whipping his head away, surprised, he scooched as far as the old couch would let him. "N-Nothing," he mumbled.

Her smirk was evil, and voice was too casual. He was in trouble. "Oh, that's not nothing. What happened there on your neck?"

"Yeah, Percy," Annabeth chimed in, grin too sly to be innocent. "What happened? Those can't be _hickeys_. What girl in her right mind would be caught sucking on _your_ neck?" Grover almighty, she was worse than Thalia!

"They're not hickeys," he protested, silently mouthing the word _traitor_ over Thalia's shoulder. Annabeth only smiled bigger.

"Then what are they?" Thalia sang, throwing her arm over the back of the couch and pausing the movie in front of them. She was too invested in this for Percy's comfort.

At a loss, he muttered the first thing that came to mind. "'llergic reaction."

"What-"

"Allergic to your UGLY, Thalia!" He quickly shot up from his spot on the couch, narrowing his eyes at both girls as he began to stomp away. Frustrated, he muttered, "_Gonna go hang out with Jason. Rather talk 'bout Gertrude the tractor than stick 'round here any longer_."

When he turned around one last time (probably to throw a scowl over his shoulder. He couldn't really remember) he caught Annabeth's gaze. She bit her lip to hold back her smile, but the corners still pulled up. And when she winked at him right then, he decided that maybe she was at least a little bit worth the trouble.

* * *

**Soon We'll Be Found – Sia  
**

**Wow guys, sorry about the long update. I'm a busy bee**

**SARAH YOU PERFECT CREATURE C'MERE AND TAKE ALL THE CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER PLZ I BEG YOU**


	15. Roll With Whatever Flows Or Comes My Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XVI: Roll With Whatever Flows Or Comes My Way**

* * *

**PERCY**

"_Argh_."

Percy grunted as he stretched his arms over his head, a wince followed at the strain in his biceps. Yard work had just about killed him these past few days. A quiet sigh released from his mouth when he slipped a T shirt over his bare shoulders. He scrubbed his wet hair with a ratty old towel before tossing it in the general direction of his laundry hamper.

Just having showered, he smiled a little, glad he'd gotten the sweat and grime off of his tired skin. He could deal with a lot, but he would _not_ suffer smelling like he'd just gotten out of a three hour basketball practice before the play-offs.

By the time he made it downstairs, he heard Jason's confident voice speaking aloud. Just from the sound, it was easy to see that he was feeling better. The rasp was gone and he didn't give off any suspicion of illness. Percy walked past the living room to see Thalia and Annabeth sitting on the couch. Who was Jason talking to then?

He followed his cousin's loud laugh into the kitchen, catching the tail end of Jason placing the land line telephone back onto the base with a gentle _clunk_. The tightly curled cord swung beneath the device that had once probably been white but had now turned yellowish with age.

"Who were you talking to?" Percy asked, using his arms to push himself up onto the counter. He swung his legs beneath him and grabbed an apple from a fruit basket that sat near the spice jars.

Jason turned around, leaning against the counter top opposite him. His smile was wide. "You remember Leo?"

A memory of the crazy Latino sprung to his mind and Percy chuckled, thinking of Thalia's expression as the boy drunkenly hit on her. "Yeah. How'd things go with Lucy?"

A strange look passed over Jason's face before he shook his head, sighing. "Lucy? Geez, that kid never stops," he muttered. Meeting Percy's eyes again, he smiled. "Lucy's a smart girl; she won't take his crap."

Percy laughed. "I hope she won't take _anyone's_ crap. That's not exactly sanitary." His cousin punched him in the shoulder.

"Anyways," Jason said, folding his arms over his chest. "Apparently Leo's brother, Beck, is lending him his van, so he wants to make use of it this weekend."

Percy's charcoal eyebrow cocked. "Make use of a van?"

That was when a little grin slid onto Jason's face. "Well, every once in a while a few of us like to take a trip up a ways into the woods. Bring a few tents and hang out by a little lake up there."

Blinking, Percy gestured for him to go on, evidently not catching Jason's drift. He could hear the girls talking casually in the living room, and part of him couldn't help to automatically attempt in tuning into their conversation. He shook his head to clear the muggy distraction that always seem to hold him when Annabeth was involved.

The blond chuckled. "We're going camping, Perce. All of us."

Eyebrows furrowing, Percy tossed the fresh apple into the air idly, letting it fall back into his palm before he bounced it up again. "Camping? Like...sleeping-on-the-ground-in-the-wilderness camping?"

Jason laughed. "Is there another kind of camping?"

"A boy could hope," Percy muttered. "Since when do you guys _camp_?"

"Actually," a new voice broke in. "We go a few times a year. It's kind of a tradition." Thalia slid onto the counter beside her cousin, taking the apple from his hands and biting into it with a loud crunch. She handed it back to him before turning to her brother. "Leo called?"

"Yeah." Jason grinned and Annabeth stepped up next to him, bumping his shoulder with her own. He threw his arm around her and pulled her into his side fondly as he said, "He's pickin' us up around four. Be ready by three-thirty."

Percy looked down at his once perfect apple, now covered in punk slobber with a whole chunk missing. He shrugged and brought the fruit to his mouth. "So," Thalia started, kicking her legs back and forth from on top of the counter. "You goin', Percy?"

It was no surprise that Percy had never been camping a day in his life. But he'd seen enough television to know what happened to the dense city kid out in the wilderness for their first time. It was all a mess of collapsing tents, flammable bug spray, and peeing on trees.

Would Percy even survive?

"Just a reminder: if you don't go with us, you'll be left home for the weekend to fend for yourself." Thalia fluffed his hair innocently. "That's a whole _three_ days. Not just an afternoon."

Percy thought about it. Was a few days of living outside _really_ worth leaving the boredom and lonesomeness inside the Grace home? _Yes_. The first days upon his arrival still haunted him in nightmares. And the week in which he'd been separated from Annabeth after their prank and his video-call-gone-wrong? _Shiver_. No thanks, he decided the choice had to be pretty clear.

"Yeah, I can try camping," he said casually, folding his arms like he wouldn't do just about anything to avoid staying home.

Grins surrounded him. "Sweet, man! Pack up, we're leaving in a few hours!" The kids broke around him, moving away to ready themselves for a weekend in the woods. As Percy hopped off the counter, he stumbled forward stupidly off balance, almost knocking into a certain blonde girl.

She caught him by the forearms, chuckling. "Slow down, Perce."

His smile was sheepish as he righted himself. "Sorry about that."

She waved it off, sighing a little as she moved away from him. "This is gonna be fun, you know," she told him, brushing his shoulder as she made to walk past. "Just try not to be an asshole to any of our friends? They won't be as kind as I was."

"You're kidding, right?" He deadpanned, but the tug at his lips deceived him. He remembered all too well what it was like after meeting Annabeth Chase. "I think you're forgetting who called who the 'ignorant yankee.'"

Her eyes mockingly took on a faraway look. "Oh, yeah... Well, I wasn't wrong, was I? Especially when I called you an impudent swine. Pretty sure I was dead-on."

He rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're cute, Chase." She shrugged cheerily with that, and when he left the room, he wondered what in the hell a person was supposed to pack for _camping_.

…

Percy wasn't at all prepared to spend the majority of the car ride to the forest crammed between bickering teenagers, but he really should have come to expect it by now. Thalia sat to his right in the row of seats furthest from the front. She kept flicking her brother's head in front of her, who tried his best to ignore the annoyance—but Thalia was persistent. On Percy's other side sat a girl he'd never met. At first, he'd been pretty surprised, because she couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen. She was sort of adorable actually, her tight cinnamon curls were held back by a yellow ribbon, and her russet skin looked smooth, not a blemish in sight.

"I'm Hazel," she introduced amiably, awkwardly twisting her arm to shake his hand in the tight space of the backseat.

"Percy," he said, offering a smile.

"You're from New York, right?" she asked. Her hands fell into her lap and she sat back to strap her seat belt over her waist.

He nodded. "Yeah. Manhattan."

"That is so cool," the girl gushed. Her golden eyes were wide with wonder. "I've never met anyone from New York City, though I do have a friend who used to live upstate."

Nodding, Percy couldn't help but to think the girl was pretty nice. From behind him, he heard someone clear their throat. It was the burly Asian cashier he remembered from Pizza Hut. "Hey... you're that dude," Percy stated stupidly.

The boy was sitting horizontally in the trunk, his knees pulled tightly into his chest. It was a sad sight, as he couldn't have been less than five-ten with the build of a wrestler, and was crammed in the narrow space. But it seemed there were no extra seats in the car. "Frank," the boy said, narrowing his eyes at the minuscule space left between Hazel and Percy. Catching this, Percy scooted as close to Thalia as he could dare.

"Hi, Frank," Hazel said happily, giving a tiny wave—just a flick of her fingers, really—to the boy sitting behind her.

"Hey. How're your horses doing?" His cheeks tinged red, and Percy almost cooed, eye flickering back and forth at the exchange. If Frank didn't have a crush on Hazel, then Percy wasn't wearing his Bubble Guppies underwear._  
_

Hazel grinned. "Actually, Arion just won a race! Last weekend, we took him into Texas, and we came in first! We got this—"

Maybe it was rude to tune out, but it wasn't really his conversation after all, and Percy had never even _seen_ a horse in real life except for one time at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, where all the police officers came riding in on their steeds. He left the two kids to their own.

His eyes couldn't help to search out Annabeth in the fully packed car. He found her sitting shotgun next to Leo, who was driving. Her sneaker clad feet kicked up on the dash as she fiddled with the car's radio. The window was open and blowing her golden hair behind her. It curled around the back of the headrest.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching, but when he finally looked away, his eyes caught Piper's iridescent ones. She was sitting behind Annabeth, in the seat across the aisle from Jason's. Their hands were locked between the empty space and she was throwing Percy a knowing smirk. But the girl turned around before he had time to feel embarrassed at having been caught staring at Annabeth.

"Turn this sparkly crap off," Thalia groaned, referring to the cheery pop music playing through the speakers. "It's giving me a headache."

"I like this song, though," Piper complained, her shoulders moving up and down to the Taylor Swift hit.

"I'm not dealing with this all weekend, Piper," she grumbled, turning around in her seat to watch the trees fly by across the window in a mess of greens and browns.

Piper purposely started to sing the hit song off-key. "I GO ON TOO MANY DATES-"

Thalia shot up from her spot lightning fast, and she quickly leaned over the rows of seats to change the station. "Hell no, Piper." She gave her one last evil eye and returned to staring out the window like any other broody teenager. Piper mumbled something about a killjoy and went back to her conversation with Jason.

The ride was long. Especially because there was no way Percy could manage a nap in his spot. For one, Leo and his crazy loud singing wasn't allowing any form of relaxation in that car. Also, he was sitting in a _middle_ seat. Between Hazel, who he definitely didn't know well enough to snuggle up into, and Thalia, who would pretty much castrate him if he so much as laid his head on her shoulder with the mood she was in.

Along with that, Percy was terribly nauseous. He'd never been able to stand the long winding roads, and it wasn't much better that the car was hot and crowded. He just hoped he wouldn't spew until they were at least a couple miles away, where they would be close enough to live through it without starting a puke fest between eight teenagers.

So he was stuck to sit and wait for the surely impending doom that was camping. The others seemed excited, and it was obvious to Percy that this wasn't a new routine to them. They'd been doing this for years together, and that sort of made him feel out of place. He was the new one here. Never been camping, much less on this special trip that was something of a tradition to the rest of them.

A few seconds later, a familiar piano melody played out of the speakers at the front of the car. "Oh, no way," Percy mumbled to himself. "Shit." This song was his jam. He clenched his fist; he was not going to sing along. Not right now—not ever in front of these people. He couldn't embarrass himself so early in the friendship. He had to fight it—needed to find the willpower.

"Just a small town girl," A soft, sweet voice drifted to the back of the car from the front passenger seat. _Wait_. Was that..._Annabeth_?

"Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere." Annabeth's sneakers tapped onto the dashboard with each pitch of the song. Next to him, Thalia groaned loudly and dragged her hands down her face.

_Oh, no_. He had to fight it; he couldn't-

"Just a city boy... Born and raised in south Detroit." _Percy, no. Stop it, this is bad. Really, _really_ bad. __For God's sake, d__on't do this to yourself._ "He took the midnight train going anywhere..."

Annabeth glanced back at him, her eyes bright with excitement. Even though he _knew_ he was the shittiest singer to ever live, there was no use in trying to suppress his urges now—he threw his hands up for the best air guitar solo in the history of ever.

As the bridge came up, Annabeth suddenly threw off her seat belt and spun around in her seat, smacking the headrest with her hands. She sat on top of her knees as they bobbed up and down excitedly. "A singer in a smokey room!" She stretched out her hand dramatically.

"ANNABETH." Thalia shot a fiery glare at both of them. "DON'T YOU DARE-"

Percy sat up straight and extended his hand to Annabeth as well. "The smell of wine and cheap perfume!"

Together, eyes locked and heads nodding, they sang, "For a smile, they can share the night! It goes on, and on, and on, and on!"

Piper rolled over in her seat, stuck her tongue out at Thalia, and joined. "Strangers! Waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night! STREET LIGHT. PEOPLE. LIVIN' JUST TO FIND EMOTION. HIDING, SOMEWHERE IN THE-"

"NIGHTTT!" Frank was on his knees, belting out the line with all of his heart.

"Yeah, sing it, Frank!" Annabeth shouted. He shot over, throwing his arm around Percy and swaying them along to the beat.

Thalia never looked so irritated in her life—and that was saying something, because Percy still remembered the time when he threw a pine cone at her face the summer after fourth grade.

Leo cranked up the stereo, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. "Workin' hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill!" His voice was crackly like sandpaper, but Percy was still grinning.

Piper poked Jason who looked like he was content to just watch. He rolled his eyes, but went with her will anyway.

"Payin' anything to roll the dice. Just one more time..." Piper smiled as Jason dramatically held up one finger to punctuate the last line.

They huddled together, swaying almost drunkenly to the song as they sang. "Some will win! Some will lose!"

"Some were born to sing the blues!" Hazel winked at Thalia as she sat forward to join the group. "Oh, the movie never ends! It goes on, and on, and on, and on!"

The seven of them loudly screamed the chorus as Thalia crossed her arms defiantly. Without hesitation, everyone rocked their personal air guitars. Piper's laugh echoed through the van. Percy glanced at Annabeth and smiled as she head-banged along to the classic, blonde curls bouncing wildly.

"DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'!" Percy was oddly having the time of his time singing with these strangers. They treated him like any other member of the group; he didn't feel like such an outsider when they were all acting like doofuses together.

"HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING!"

"STREET LIGHT!"

"PEOPLE!" Piper had some pipes, Percy chuckled to himself, because he was a funny dude sometimes.

"Come on, Thalia! Join us! Please?" Piper pleaded.

The punk glared at her. Then her eyes softened when Piper's bottom lip jutted out, coming into play. She sighed and reluctantly took Piper's extended hand. "DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN' OOH WOAH!"

Everyone laughed and spread their arms to group hug Thalia (as best they could in a tightly packed car) while the song came to an end.

"Okay. Enough touching. Everyone get off me."

...

By the time Leo's van pulled onto the narrow dirt trail leading into the mouth of a forested area, the car had quieted down, only quiet personal conversations being exchanged between the teenagers. Percy hung his head low in front of him, trying to force the quell of his rising nausea. Deep breaths, he told himself. Don't puke.

It felt like the first time his cousins brought him down to Shadow's Creek, the way the forest expanded out from every angle, and the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves crunching filled every silent air. The feeling of being out of his element sprung up within him—but more subdued this time around. Percy did have at least some clue about what was around him from the days spent lounging at the lazy creek. Wilderness wasn't so foreign anymore.

Part of him felt relieved, and somewhat... proud of that fact. When he first came here, he knew close to nothing about anything off the roads. The other part of him wanted to shake himself—remind him that familiarity within Arkansas was _not_ a good thing in his situation. It was becoming a daily routine actually, having to remember that he was supposed to be heading back to New York at the end of the summer, never to return to the "Anus of America" as he liked to call it.

He couldn't let himself get comfortable.

And that only reminded him of the increasingly problematic situation between him and Annabeth, and he didn't want to put too much thought into _that _either.

The car doors creaked as they swung open. Kicking their legs out, the kids scrambled from the van. Leo had to go behind with the keys to let Frank out, and the guy seemed pleased to be able to stretch his legs.

"Ah." Jason took a deep breath, puffing his chest out and grinning. Piper came up to his side, enjoying the same view he was taking in as she grabbed his hand. Something in Percy's stomach jolted, remembering what it was like to be in a relationship. Nostalgia tickled his throat.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Thalia was grinning from his side. She landed a firm punch to his shoulder and he didn't even try to suppress the following wince. "Try to have fun here, will ya?"

Percy rolled his eyes, but still managed a nod. "Sleeping on dirt. How could I _not_ have fun?"

His cousin ignored him, walking back over to the car to help Leo unload the stock of tents and coolers. It was the first time Percy made to look around him.

Leo had parked the car in a sort of clearing. Off to the side was a hill that descended to a shimmering lake, with a rickety wooden dock leading down into the most shallow portion of the water that was littered with large rocks, wide enough to lounge on. The water glittered gray in the late sky's shadow, and tall pine trees set up a protective barrier across the edges of the lake, forming a fence around the entire campsite in columns of towering green.

In the middle of the soil clearing were logs built into a circle formation and a smaller rock one inside; it was obvious that this place had been used for camp before. Chalky black ash scattered across the placement of rocks from remains of the bonfires held here. Leo and Thalia brought out the tents, and with Frank's help, they got to work assembling them.

Clouds rolled overhead as night gripped the edges of the paling sky. He could hear the sounds of the tent's metal poles clicking as the crew put them together. "Give me a hand, Percy?" Frank called, desperately holding the fabric with one hand as the other reached for the metal stakes with the other.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Percy hurried to help the guy out. He held the tent up as Frank nailed the stakes in with a peg. Leo and Thalia had already gotten one of theirs up and ready.

Jason and Piper started on the campfire and Percy was surprised at the fluidity of it all. These people knew exactly what to do before they were even asked to do it. They worked as a team, setting up their campsite like they'd done it every weekend instead of a couple times a year. His friends back home were nothing like this. They were more focused on the independence that benefited themselves—that was one thing he figured he didn't miss.

"Three tents?" Percy mumbled under his breath. He counted on his free fingers how many kids arrived with them today—eight.

Bending down, Percy's eyes locked on two metal rods, his fingers twisted to connect them. He'd never been an engineer, but this wasn't rocket science—at least it wasn't now. He'd see how well it held up once it was in use. It was at this moment of distraction as the tip of his tongue poked out in concentration that he felt a firm squeeze on his ass.

He sprung up, and the rods he was working with jerked forward, colliding at his face with an audible smack. For a moment, he was caught off guard, dazed and slightly scandalized. Whipping around, he caught sight of a certain neighbor's daughter backing away with a victorious smirk on her face. Annabeth winked at him.

Victimized, Percy narrowed in his green eyes at her figure, one hand drifted to gently touch his violated buttox.

"I'm gonna get firewood," Annabeth told Jason, tapping his shoulder and jerking a thumb behind her to the wall of woods much too casually for someone who had just—_cue teenage boy blush_—got a handful of him. "How much for tonight?"

Jason pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, humming. He turned to Piper and shrugged. "Five?"

Piper nodded. "Five or six logs for now. We'll get more tomorrow morning."

With that, Annabeth threw them a thumbs up. Piper tossed her a flashlight, and she caught it before starting to trek into the treeline.

He didn't know why his stomach jumped, but he definitely didn't feel like ignoring it this time around. Especially when he thought that something could happen to her before he got the chance to return a certain favor to her own ass. "You're going alone?" he called, jogging up beside her.

Piper was giving him that look again, and he pointedly turned away. Annabeth chuckled. "What? You think I can't manage it?"

"I'm more than sure you can," he amended, crossing his arms in front of him uncomfortably. "But there're probably, like, bears out there... or other animals that eat girls."

Annabeth smirked. "Name one animal whose diet consists solely of female humans—yeah, no. What do you take me for, Jackson—a steak dinner? I'm sure a boy is just as mouth watering as a girl."

Looking at her_, _he_ begged to differ._

A sigh pushed out of his mouth and he gave her an annoyed look. "I just don't like it, okay? It sounds kinda dangerous for you to go by yourself out there."

The expression on her face was far too pleased for Percy's taste. "I'll take someone with me then." He stepped forward, but she turned to the side. "C'mon, Hazel. Let's go get some wood."

The girl stood up from her seat on one of the surrounding logs of the bonfire, and she grinned sweetly. "Sure."

Percy screwed up his face and grumbled, "Not what I meant, Annabeth." But she only gave him a half smile before the two of them left, swinging their arms at their sides.

After the two girls were out of sight, Percy glanced back toward where he would be living the next few days. The tents struck his attention again.

"Are there only three tents?"

"Yep," Thalia sighed, slumping down on the ground next to her brother where he was still trying to start the fire with Piper. She laid a head on his back, sagging after just finishing up with Leo. "That was tiring."

Her brother chuckled. "At least you got it done before we lost daylight."

"Hmph."

Percy held up his hands, still stuck from before. "Wait, we're _sharing_ tents?"

The kids around them stopped, their eyes coming around from all directions to stare at him. Leo was the first to break in with laughter. "What?" he asked. "Did you think we all got our _own_?"

Heat rose to his face and he shook his head immediately. "Of course I didn't," Percy denied. But, yeah... he did. It wasn't his fault—he didn't know any better! "I knew we were gonna share..."

"Mmhm," Thalia crooned with a smirk. "But don't worry, Perce. You'll be packing a tent with us." She knocked her elbow into Jason's back and he grunted.

"Sounds like fun," Percy deadpanned, trying to fight the whine that almost slipped from his mouth.

Thalia threw her hands up. "Okay, that's what Annabeth always says! What's wrong in sharing a tent with us?"

"Not _us_," Jason coughed. "I don't think _I'm_ the problem."

"Shut up, Jason. You've been the problem since you were in the _womb_."

Percy stepped in, his eyebrow creased. "Annabeth's gonna be in our tent?"

"Geez, Percy. You're extra stupid today," Thalia said, leaning back on her elbows and looking up into the dark sky. "Annabeth always shares a tent with Jason and me. But if you two start bickering while I'm tryna sleep, we're gonna have problems. And you know how I get when I'm cranky."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be an issue, Thals," Piper muttered playfully, throwing Percy a wink. He gritted his teeth and tried not to flick her, because _holy hell._ Did she _know_ something?

"They've been getting along lately," Jason put in, giving Percy an appreciative nod. "I haven't seen them fighting in a while."

God, Percy just wanted the conversation to end, because he never really was good at keeping secrets and he felt like every breath he took etched the words _I'M MAKING OUT WITH YOUR NEIGHBOR_ deeper into his forehead.

"It's getting pretty dark," Frank noted. He was sitting on one of the logs next to Piper as she furiously struck two rocks together in hopes of creating a spark. Percy wondered when Annabeth and Hazel would be back. He knew they had a flashlight, but how well did that work when their hands were full? Maybe he should volunteer to go search for them.

Muffled laughter echoed through the clearing at that moment, and all the teenagers' heads spun to watch the two girls themselves shuffle out of the woods, logs stacked in each of their arms. The flashlight laid on top of Hazel's pile, swaying dangerously to slide off the top.

"Okay, but what if he wore bright purple tights and rode a unicycle?" Hazel giggled at Annabeth. "Would that change your mind?"

The blonde grinned. "Still sexier than Frank Sinatra. Ick."

"_Not even_."

"Gregory Peck will forever have my heart."

They didn't notice the stares they were attracting until they came up along the fire pit, dropping their collection of wood off to the side. "What?" Annabeth asked, defensively straightening her shoulders, eyes flickering along the gazes focused on her.

It was quiet for a moment. Then, Piper said, "James Dean could give both Frank Sinatra _and_ Gregory Peck a run for their money."

Annabeth smiled.

That small comment sparked a ridiculous feud that would last the rest of the night. While the kids around him laughed and fought over which vintage celebrity was the hottest back in their prime, Percy sat back and watched. A slow smile built on his face, seeing Piper lick a marshmallow and throw it at Leo. It stuck to his forehead. But "he deserved it" for "not understanding anything about _anything_" apparently. And when Percy was asked his opinion over Grace Kelly or Audrey Hepburn—well, he figured it'd be okay to admit he had a thing for blondes anyway.

* * *

**Butterflies – Hudson Taylor**

**ok i can't hold this chapter off any longer this is why i can't do schedules geeeez**

**thank you to Sarah! she freaking kills**


	16. A Different Kind Of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XVII: A Different Kind Of Truth, A Vision That's Just Been In Disguise**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Dry corn flakes or beef jerky?" Leo shoved both of his arms forward, holding a Ziploc bag of yellow cereal in one hand and a package of Jack Link's in the other. Wiggling them in front of Percy's eyes, he waited for an answer with the patience of a child in line at an amusement park.

"You don't have milk for the cereal?" Percy asked, eyeing the corn flakes questionably.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Milk won't last out here."

Nodding, Percy grabbed for the beef jerky, thanking Leo before shuffling over to sit at the logs around the fire pit. His spine ached and his muscles felt stiff—sleeping on the hard ground of the tent had proved to be more heinous than Percy had originally predicted.

Breakfast of dehydrated meat and a bottle of water did nothing to better the experience, but Percy wouldn't say he was having a _terrible_ time. After the teenagers had tired themselves out laughing around the fire pit and roasting Jet-Puffed marshmallows for hours the night before, they retreated to their respective tents with tired eyes and sleepy smiles. Percy fell asleep as soon as he was given a sleeping bag, or rather, as soon as Jason agreed on _sharing_ a sleeping bag.

...

The tent had been a mosh pit. He was sure anyone else looking in from the outside would have thought they were hosting some kind of amateur cock fight inside. Elbows flew and legs kicked, all trying to establish some false sense of dominance in the tiny quarters. Percy had never seen these kids so vicious, and reminded himself (seemingly for the millionth time) never to underestimate these southern-born people.

Typical as ever, it was when the rest had finally settled down that he realized something. "Jase," he whispered regretfully.

The boy grunted, turning over and cracking one eye open to peer at his cousin through the darkness. Percy could hear insects chirping and singing outside. "Huh?"

"I forgot my sleeping bag."

Jason stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then promptly rolled over and stuffed his face into the fabric of his pillow. Percy prodded his cousin's shoulder with his socked foot. "Jase."

"What do you want, Percy?"

"I forgot to bring a sleeping bag."

"Go bother Annabeth."

"She's out, dude." Percy glanced over at the cluster of blonde curls, arms spread out over her head. Looking at her, it seemed like sleep took age from her appearance, smoothing the lines of her face and relaxing her usually pinched features. Her mouth hung open in a little 'o', lips parted and quiet little breaths puffing out. She looked peaceful and not adorable at all. Nope.

"Why didn't you bring the _one_ important thing you needed?"

"Well, I mean, glowsticks. I remembered those." Percy held out his duffle bag, revealing the packs of translucent light tubes in an assortment of colors. "I figured we needed them at night and stuff."

"Percy, you're a moron."

"_Jason_," he whined.

"_What,_ Percy?"

"Let me share with you, dude."

"May almighty," he muttered. "You won't fit!"

Percy poked at Jason with his foot again, which he swatted at blindy. "Jason, I'm cold. Come on, it's either that or I go ask Piper. Just scoot in a little."

It was quiet for what seemed like long enough for Jason to have fallen asleep, but Percy could still hear his loud breathing inside the tiny walls of the tent. "Fine. But I swear to God, Percy, if you drool on me..."

"I don't drool, man," he protested. But Jason only ignored him, sliding over and letting Percy stuff himself inside the now very cramped sleeping bag. It was warm on the inside, almost too much so. The heat circulated around the insulated fabric, and Jason turned on his other side, facing away from his cousin and grumbling about being exhausted.

Percy poked him again.

"Percy, I swear to God, I'll strangle you."

"Just to warn you, I'm a bit of a cuddler."

He was quiet for a beat. "...Go to sleep."

…

The next morning, sunlight slipped through the open door-slit of the tent, breaking Percy's slumber. He yawned while trying to blink the sleep out of his dry eyes, crusty and cemented shut. A tightness in his lower back from sleeping on the ground protested as he stretched his arms over his head, and with a groan, Percy stopped trying to relieve the stiffness of his limbs.

Unthinkingly, he turned on his side, weakly trying to relieve the ball of pressure formed at the bottom of his spine. But in response he felt movement, then someone's hot, smelly breath tickling the back of his neck. Percy yelped loudly. Jason's eyelids sprang open. Both pajama-clad boys pushed up onto their feet, screaming.

"Dude!" Percy exclaimed, trying to wipe the creepy feeling of Jason's breath off his neck.

"Were you... _spooning_ me last night?" Jason placed his hands on his hips, looking incredulous.

Percy crossed his arms. "Hey, in my defense, I warned you. Besides, you were the little spoon, man."

"I like being the big spoon. You stole my masculinity," Jason mumbled, lips curved into a pout. "Should've asked, man. Consent and all that."

"I can't ask you in my sleep."

Jason huffed. "We're never speaking of this again. Agreed?"

"Everyone back home knows I'm a cuddler. I don't care."

Jason had the ghost of a smile on his face. He picked up his bag to change. "Dude, I'm kicking you out of my bed."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Go brush your teeth, man."

…

Frank plopped next to him on the log, looking like he'd gotten about as well a sleep as someone could in the wilderness. Fists rubbed at his worn eyes. "Long night?" Percy asked, handing him the bag of jerky he was munching on.

Grunting, Frank gratefully stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a few pieces. "That's an understatement. Here's a tip for you: avoid rooming with Leo at all costs." His nut brown eyes shot around him before he leaned into Percy, whispering, "He farts in his sleep."

Percy stifled a laugh into the crook of his elbow. "No way."

"Percy, I could show you the _craters_ of the aftermath."

Chewing on a piece of jerky, Percy shook his head, grinning. "And you people made fun of me for thinking we should get our own tents."

Frank sighed, fingering a loose string at the hem of his ratty "Jonesboro's Little League 2007" T-shirt. It was snug around his chest and shoulders and the edges were frayed, like he'd had the shirt for years but refused to give it up. "How was _your_ night? I thought you guys must have been doing some kind of tent initiation in there with all that hollering."

"A little rough at first," Percy said, shrugging. "It was fine after Thalia settled down. I had to share a bag with Jason, but I still slept through the night."

"Hmm," the boy tapped his chin. "I think that means you're the problem."

"What?"

Frank spread his hands. "I'm just sayin'. No one sleeps well bunking with other people. Unless, of course, you're the Leo of your tent."

"I do not fart in my sleep, Frank."

Studying him, Frank said, "I bet you snore. Loud."

Percy shook his head defensively. "Nuh uh. Not me."

"You never know. You're asleep when it happens."

"I—No. Shut up, Frank."

A sigh sounded from Percy's right and he watched Jason slump on Frank's other side. "So tired," the blond muttered.

Frank gave Percy a pointed look.

Rolling his eyes, Percy broke in then. "Do I snore, Jason? Frank, here, thinks I snore."

Jason shrugged, plucking the bag of jerky from his hands. "No idea."

"I bet you both snore."

Shaking his head, Jason leaned in. "That's not it," he murmured. "Don't tell her I told you this, but Thalia has got to be the loudest sleeper I've ever known. Sometimes I think Gertrude could be quieter on rougher nights. And just _guess_ who was lucky 'nuff to be sleeping next'ta her, along with Dribble Donny over here?" He jerked his head in Percy's direction.

Percy made a sound of understanding and Frank nodded. "There ya go. Thalia is Leo."

Jason looked confused, but Percy only waved him off. "Not important." Then, realizing what had been said seconds before, Percy gave the blond a sharp look. "Call me 'Dribble Donny' again, and I'll tell everyone what happened at Disney World '04."

Frank's head picked up like a dog's ears might at the sound of his favorite treat bag being rustled. Groaning, Jason rubbed his face. "Whatever. I'll drop it." He rotated his head from side to side and Percy cringed at the popping noises that his neck made. "Anyway, we used up all of that firewood last night."

"You have to get more?"

He nodded grumpily, obviously not thrilled. "It's my turn."

"Jason," someone called from behind. "You want me to get the wood?"

Percy turned around to see Annabeth approaching. She had a bottle of Snapple in one hand and an orange slice in the other. "Just finished up breakfast."

Jason's nose scrunched. "S'okay. Y'all did it yesterday."

"I don't mind," she pressed, tossing her empty bottle in a black trash bag that sat at the foot of Piper and Hazel's tent. "You look like hell. Let me do it."

Percy's cousin still looked reluctant and ready to refuse again, but Annabeth flicked his ear with a roll to her eyes. "It's annoying when you try to act like a gentleman."

Jason dropped his head forward with a sigh, apparently giving up the fight in him. Percy wasn't surprised; Annabeth usually had that effect on people. Jason thanked her.

Smiling, Annabeth hugged him from behind and turned to leave. Glancing around, Percy made sure no one was paying specific attention to him as he stood up quickly and walked to Annabeth's side. His sore muscles screamed in protest, but he ignored it as best as he could. "I'll go with you," he told her.

Annabeth turned to him with narrowed eyes, cocking a hip. "I was gonna ask Hazel, actually."

"Hazel went yesterday," he pointed out, stepping behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to guide her forward. "I'll help this time."

"I think you just wanna make o-"

"That too."

She rolled her eyes but didn't protest further as they walked into the woods. "Would you stop manhandling me?" Shrugging off his hands, Annabeth slowed her pace so he could catch up. They strolled forward, side-by-side.

Crunching sounded beneath their feet as they hiked further into the woods. The sounds of the campsite died down after a few minutes, and when Percy turned around, he found no evidence that it was even behind them. He heard all kinds of different chirps and whistles and glanced up to see birds hopping along different tree branches and skittering through leaves. The air smelled of tree sap and pine needles. His shoulder brushed against Annabeth's occasionally, and he tried not to think about how warm she felt. Peeking to the side, he watched the gentle wind blow one of her curls around her face. Her nose wrinkled as she shook them away.

Sunlight peered in through the breaks in the canopy of leaves above. It shined down, highlighting Annabeth's face; her cheekbones dragged dark contours across the smooth planes of her skin. He noticed the tiny beauty mark just above the right side of her jawline. And although she wasn't wearing make up, her eyelashes were long. They dusted the crests of her tan cheeks when she blinked. Percy decided then that her kind of beauty should be frowned upon for its effect on him, and the general population; Annabeth was more beautiful than she let on. And it had taken him far too long to realize, but he knew she didn't require anything but a smile to look good. She proved that no one did.

A lump grew in his throat to think he had told her otherwise.

When it became too much—and yes, that part was inevitable—he gently wrapped his hand around her forearm, halting her movement. She looked up at him with confused eyes and he couldn't stop himself from pressing forward, bringing her back up against a nearby tree.

He had caught her by surprise, that much was obvious. But she regained her sense soon enough. When her hands moved behind to catch herself on the trunk of the tree, she let out a small laugh. "Percy," she warned. "I've got morning breath."

His nose softly ran along the side of her face, stopping once his lips were brushing hers. "I don't care."

"You're such a _guy_," she muttered, and her hands came up to caress his forearms softly. "Five minutes."

A grin slid onto his face at the approval, but was quickly smothered as soon as he pushed his lips onto hers.

Like any other guy, kissing a pretty girl made Percy feel sort of loopy. Something inside his chest melted when her closed lips relaxed against his, and for a moment he let his mind wander off into thoughts that had no place in his mind. He wondered if Annabeth actually _did_ feel relaxed around him. Did he make her feel comfortable? Or did he make her heart speed up and her hands feel clammy? He didn't know why it felt so important to know.

His hands slid down to lace with hers before bringing them up, pinning them to the tree above their heads. He pressed himself closer to her, pushing her more firmly against the hard column of bark, and she breathed out a little sigh. He liked when Annabeth let him take control. Admittedly, it didn't happen often, but he appreciated the times where he could try out different things he'd been thinking about—maybe that's why he had her pinned to a tree, now.

Time seemed to come and go too quickly for his tastes. As Annabeth pulled away (Percy took pride in seeing her pant) he jutted his bottom lip out in an exaggerated frown. She laughed, pushing at his chest. "They'll come looking for us," Annabeth snickered as he stole another quick peck to her lips.

"Five more minutes?"

"Percy."

"Okay, you got me. Ten minutes."

She shoved him weakly and he grumbled, moving away from her and releasing the hold he had on her hands. "I would," she said. "But they'd know something was up if we took any longer."

Percy nodded, suddenly feeling exasperated. "What's with Piper? It's like she's already onto us."

"Oh, yeah. She's been winking at me all morning," Annabeth breathed in frustration, a hand gripping her hair in the back and tugging slightly. He noticed she did that when she was agitated.

He laughed a little, feeling slightly charmed at Annabeth's mannerisms. "And that _smirk._ She totally knows something."

"_That's why her hair's so big; it's full of secrets_." Annabeth stepped away from the tree, walking along the invisible trail she had taken up before Percy stopped her. "We'll just have to be more careful, I guess." Trying not to wonder how little Annabeth from the Middle of Nowhere made a Mean Girls reference, he followed after her, something like awe sparkling in his eyes.

…

In the afternoon sun, the lake looked like an exact image of the sky above. A bright span of blue without a cloud in sight mirrored onto the water's surface. Percy halfway stepped out of the tent where he had just put on a pair of basketball shorts and stood tall, letting himself take in the scene before him.

The place was really beautiful, but he thought maybe that was just novelty speaking to him. Because there had to be a point in time where someone would have to get sick of this, right? Of the wiry, green pine needles dressing the ground like a layer of summer snow, or the smell of the previous night's firewood still lingering in the air like its second atmosphere. Because if it didn't get old, how did his friends ever find it in themselves to leave?

Glancing to the side, he saw some of the other kids hastily applying sunblock to their tanned bodies. Self-consciously, he looked down at his own chest, expecting to see the pale complexion he'd come to know back in New York. It surprised him when he saw that he wasn't actually left too milky white—the beginnings of a bronzed glow set into his skin. Arkansas must have been changing him.

Jason and Frank had already made it into the lake and were tossing a plastic, breath-filled beach ball back and forth between them. They used the old wooden dock as their unofficial volley ball net and Leo yelled as he catapulted himself off of it.

When Piper yelped suddenly, Percy turned to see a grinning Thalia run away from where she had just poured a cup full of cool lake water down Piper's back. The Cherokee girl's eyes flashed as she chased after her boyfriend's sister. "Oh, you're gonna get it, punk!" she yelled.

To the side, he heard as Annabeth and Hazel laughed at their friends racing off, ducking under tree branches and hopping over rocks. Thalia tripped over a root, but caught herself on the trunk of a tree before she was able to hit the ground. Piper laughed loudly.

Percy's eyes caught gray ones when he finally looked back. He remembered how he used to think they were freaky and intimidating, but now they were just _Annabeth_. Something that helped define her against other things. Gray eyes were Annabeth and he knew he wouldn't change that if he had the chance.

He was stepping away from the tent and the smile she gave him had to have outshone the afternoon sun, he thought. He started forward, not really giving enough attention to his surroundings so much as Annabeth's pretty pink lips.

"Jackson, look out!"

At that moment, the only thing he could fully understand was the loss of ground beneath his feet. One second he had been standing, and then suddenly, he wasn't anymore. But _man_, he went down fighting.

His hands scrambled for purchase, anything that would prevent his destination zoning in on the hard ground. All he managed to do was rip the walls of the tent he was stepping out of, and jerk them from their stakes. Stumbling forward and trying to delay his fall, he scrambled between the other two tents, flailing arms tangling into the lining and taking them to the ground in his flurry of accidents as well.

When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, Percy was left sitting in the middle of a destruction site. Everyone's attention was sharpened on him and his face burned in a way that sun screen couldn't prevent.

Annabeth was _choking_.

Bent over at the middle, she cradled her sides as she laughed hysterically, joyful tears tracing down her cheeks. The sound echoed into the sky, nudging the others into their own guilty laughter as well. By the time everyone had scaled the hill from the lake and looked on to fully register what happened, their laughter was loud enough to scare away any wild critters worth their acorns.

God, he'd really done it now. It seemed like Percy was always the one to ruin the fun. Whether from inexperience or a sour attitude, he always found himself in the eye of the hurricane. A cluster of embarrassment and guilt built inside him—he didn't know if he could handle seven other kids being angry with him all at once.

He shot up hastily. "Oh God, I'm sorry! So, so sorry. _Geez_." When he finally found the right footing to bring himself up, he thought maybe he could salvage any bit of dignity he had left with a thorough apology. But sadly, his luck was spent, and he was shoved into another round of embarrassment. He yelled out, "Whoa!" as he tripped over one of the tent's displaced rods, bringing himself to his knees _again_. "Sweet f- Okay! I'm sorry but could someone help me _please_!"

There wasn't one person who didn't come forward. Chuckles surrounded him, and Percy grimaced as he took Frank's hand, the strong boy hauling him up.

"Very elegant, Percy!"

"Smooth! Do _all_ New Yorkers dance like that?"

"Your landing could use a little work actually."

They were _laughing_.

He blinked. "You guys know I just tore down all the tents, right?"

Jason rolled his eyes, spreading his arms to the piles of tent lining surrounding them. "I think that's pretty clear."

"Leo does this every year," Piper said, giving him a small smile. "But usually, he knocks over a few coolers too. Last summer, Thalia tripped and threw a whole dinner tray of hot dogs into the campfire. And since we were too cheap to eat the next night's dinner, we went hungry."

Thalia scoffed. "Hey! We had graham crackers."

Percy was pretty sure he looked stupidly surprised right now. "You guys aren't mad?" he asked again, just to be clear, dusting his pants off and giving them wary looks.

"Why would we be? Honestly, I would pay money to see that look on your face again." Thalia moved forward and started to rebuild the tent with Frank.

He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Mistakes happen, Percy. We know better than anyone else," Annabeth said softly, patting his shoulder and giving him a half-apologetic look. (The other half looked too amused to relieve his embarrassment.)

Hardly convinced, he stepped back to help the rest with rebuilding their campsite. These guys... They were so _easy_ with each other. Percy surprised himself at the surge of longing he felt at that moment. He wanted _this _in his old life, with his friends, his teachers, his stepdad. These guys, they seemed to already know—_understand_ that he wasn't perfect. And they were okay with it, because they weren't perfect either.

With the help of seven other people, the tents were up in no time, and the kids were already headed back into the lake—the sun having beat down on their bare backs and shoulders long enough to leave them sweating and itching for a cool dip in the murky water. One-by-one, he watched as they canon-balled into the lake off the decomposing dock. By the time he had made it into the lake, he tried really hard to keep his eyes off Annabeth. There might not have been any other tents to destroy in the water, but he still wasn't keen on drowning either.

Though, he couldn't keep his eyes away for long.

He wanted to whine when he finally broke, not really seeing the point in Annabeth wearing a plain white tank top over her underwear, because it did nothing but stick against her skin and stir something in Percy's shorts. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, her bra and underwear, but it was painfully different this way.

Just when he thought he'd be able to turn away unnoticed, her eyes flickered up and suddenly they were staring at each other. Her face lit up, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Heat clung to his cheeks and he let himself feel embarrassed for only a second before he whipped away. Only temptation brought him to look over his shoulder one more time, and he caught Annabeth's grin. He had to laugh with her.

The image still clear as day in his mind, he swallowed thickly and pinched his arm to keep himself in check. He tried to focus on spending the rest of the afternoon _not _ruining any other camping necessity, or ogling the nearly bare neighbor's daughter.

(In plain sight, at least. He was only a boy for God's sake.)

* * *

**Take Me Back – The Boxer Rebellion**

**thanks for reading, i hope you liked! thanks to sarah who has helped me spring jercy on all of us because we need more of that in our lives. if you guys wanna hear the songs from the chapter titles, we decided to start posting those as well on my tumblr page, so go ahead and check them out if you want!**

**next chapters gonna be really loooong. hell yeah are we ready for tent-sharing percabeth fluffy goodness?**

**Bella**

**ps: sarah says the word glowsticks funny**


	17. They Came Along And Washed My Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XVIII: They Came Along And Washed My Soul So Easy**

* * *

**PERCY**

Summer days seemed to stretch on for centuries. With hours of sunlight to spare, the kids crammed so many activities into just one day of camping, Percy's head spun. While the rest had booted up for a hike in the wilderness, he decided to hang back, admittedly not use to all the animation and spark that came along with a trip like this. He was pooped.

The sun melted into the sky in a pool of orange and pink hues. He watched, sitting on the edge of the dock with his feet dipped into the cool water as it just touched the edge of the tree line, the bottom half of the hard sun letting its rays leak through the breaks in the leaves. The warmth touched his face and he squinted.

There on that dock, Percy let himself remember what it had been like the last time he watched a sunset so beautiful. New York's own Montauk Beach was a memory engraved into his mind with no hopes of committing to the slew of forgotten ones constantly slipping his thoughts. Every summer, Percy and his mom would spend a week or so huddled up in their slumping old cabin by the ocean, letting the summer sun heat their skins and ocean breeze tousle their hair. Like these kids had their camping, Percy had Montauk with his mom. It was tradition.

He remembered the way the floorboards used to creak under his feet as he excitedly padded down the hallway, ready for a day spent sans Gabe and using the beach in every way he could think. He remembered his mom's floppy white sun hat that she refused to get rid of, no matter how old and stained it became, and how she would tip it up and smile when he talked to her—like whatever an eight year old was rambling on about was worth actually paying attention to. He remembered the soft way his mom would look at him when he swam. He would come out of the water and happily show her a seashell he had found buried in the wet sand, grin stretching to touch his ears. He remembered how, even as a kid, he knew she had been thinking about his dad in that moment.

Guilt seeped into his gut when he thought about where she was now. This year, there would be no Montauk for Sally Jackson. She was stuck working her tail off and trying to save all of her money just so she could cover the bills while Gabe sat on his rump and ordered her around. All because Percy had made a mistake—hadn't been able to control his anger _or_ himself. Now his mom was the one who was forced to suffer.

Percy knew who Gabe was. He was a jerk. _Mean_. Gabe didn't use his hands to lay abuse on the Jackson family. He used his words, and admittedly, he didn't have many of them, but Gabe could make them into nothing with just his voice. Percy grew up to the shouts and taunts; he was used to it. But his mom—she didn't deserve it in a million years. It was Percy's fault she was going through it alone.

And this wasn't even the first time Percy had let something like this happen. His carelessness had been the cause of hurt to the people around him for who knew how long. Even just recently, Annabeth had been pushed into a new level of insecurity because of his own mistakes—his own insecurities about how he felt for her.

He remembered the way she acted the first afternoon they spent at Shadow's Creek. He specifically took note of her confidence. And all it had taken was a few mindless comments on his part to crumble something so small inside of her. He made her question herself and that left the worst taste in his mouth. Anger flared up in his chest. He reached over the side of the dock, plucking a rock from the clumpy, dark sand and threw it forward as far as he could. It landed several feet away with a heavy _glunk_. He didn't feel any better.

He was beginning to wonder what other problems he was creating with his lack of tact (or general working conscience). Was he still hurting his family and friends? Would he look back at himself now and still see everything that made regret bubble in his veins?

He threw another rock.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered. He felt a pair of fingertips run the length of his shoulder and looked up to see Annabeth take the spot next to him on the platform.

"I thought you went on that hike," he told her, scooting over a little and putting a safe couple of inches between them. "You guys back already?"

Annabeth shook her head, and the light that had been touching his face was now climbing up her cheek. "I turned around," she explained. "Didn't think it was fair to leave you here by yourself."

He frowned as she continued. "You know—in case one of those bears or exclusively girl-eating animals came out to play. Wouldn't want them to mistake you for pretty lady; I know I almost did."

Percy pushed at her shoulder and she swayed a bit to the side as they laughed. But he didn't forget what she'd reasoned a return for—whether she had been joking or not, Annabeth came back to keep him company. Something inside of him jumped at the thought. "You're cute, Chase." He rolled his eyes, trying not to seem overly appreciative for her presence. "And I'm thinking my _coat hanger_ must have ended the gender-doubt for you quite nicely, yeah?"

The tiny, almost undetectable blush that rose onto her cheeks had him smiling as they laughed together again. It was weird—acting so casual about something that so wasn't. What they did together had the potential to hurt them both, and most of the time it provided a load of awkwardness that could rival a middle school homecoming dance, but they were slowly learning to become more comfortable with one another, regardless of the poor choice itself. He didn't know if any of it was a good thing or not.

Sighing, Percy allowed himself to dunk another rock into the lake before them. The night grew more alive in every passing second and he wondered how long they had until the others came back from the hike. The dock groaned as Annabeth reached over his lap, picked up a rock from the pile off to the side, and took his hand in hers. Surprised, flustered, and strangely warm, he swallowed down the sudden thickness in his throat as he met her eyes, confusion sparkling in them like that of a newborn puppy.

Annabeth reached behind his back, holding his arm in one hand, and using her other hand to drop the rock into his. She brought his arm backward a little, leaning into his side. "Turn it sideways and snap it forward. Keep your eye on the surface of the water."

Glancing at her warily, he only followed her instructions once she nudged his arm, trying to guide him into a throw. Bringing his arm back, he snapped it forward the way she had demonstrated and watched as the flat rock skidded across the surface of the lake three or four times before sinking into the water's depths.

She smiled. "Now you know how to skip rocks."

"That'll help me in life," he grumbled. With a tired huff, he slumped backwards and let his elbows catch him, closing his eyes against the soft last lights of the day. They were silent for a while, relaxing and letting the wind blow through their hair.

After what seemed like too long for two people to sit together without talking, she quietly asked, "What were you thinking about?" Percy could hear the wood groan as she settled down next to him.

A breath of frustration left his mouth as he remembered his previous internal conflict. "Annabeth, when I'm acting like a dick, could you let me know? Because it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't catch on."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she let out a breathy chuckle anyway. "I already do that, you bonehead." He felt her shoulder bump his. "Trust me, when you're a jerk, I don't let you off the hook. You should know that."

Percy smiled bitterly, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "I was terrible to you."

"Well," she sighed. "Yeah. You were. I'm not going to disagree. But let's not worry about that right now. The important thing is that you've gotten better. Like—a whole lot better."

Dusk had fallen by now, the last bits of sunlight evaporating under the darkening walls of the sky. The air cooled and the sounds of tiny critters scuttling about the forest could be heard. He didn't realize how long they'd been sitting there. Annabeth bumped him with her shoulder again.

It was at that moment Percy could hear the sounds of muffled talking and footsteps crackling over leaves. They both sat up from their position and struggled to appear as casual as possible. As if they hadn't just been a step away from, like, _cuddling_ or something equally as mushy and totally not within the boundaries of their relationship.

"¡Hola, mis amigos!" Leo called out. His voice echoed around the clearing and Percy had to squint to see his face in the little light from the few stars that had begun to peak out in the dimming sky.

"Hey, Leo," Annabeth chuckled. She stood up on the dock, dusting off her shorts before walking toward her friends.

"We missed you out there." Jason smiled, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "What did y'all get up to?"

Percy could have laughed. "Not much, actually."

A weak glare was tossed over Annabeth's shoulder; she didn't find it as funny as he did. But there was just something about the fact that they hadn't immediately jumped each other as soon as they learned they were alone that made warmth flood Percy's stomach. He smiled a little at her in return.

Hazel stepped up on his side. There was a ribbon tied in her hair, keeping her coarse cinnamon curls back from blocking her eyesight. She grinned at them like she enjoyed watching everyone's interactions. "So..." She tilted her head to the side. "How long have you guys been together, anyway?"

Annabeth had been raising a bottle of water to her mouth. She choked. "W-wait _what_?"

There was a loud snort to the left of Percy, who was still trying to process what had just been said. "These two?" Thalia shook her head in amusement. Her laugh was loud and borderline obnoxious. "You couldn't put them together if you tried—forcibly. _With magnets_."

Annabeth laughed and it sounded casual. Believable. He wondered how it came so easily to her, but figured it was because she was good at _everything _she did.

"Yeah, totally," she managed with an eye roll. "I have more attraction to a well-grilled burger, Hazel."

Even if his voice took on a nervous twinge, he tried to act cool like she was, taking her stance and posture into consideration. He was pretty sure he just looked like he needed to go use one of the trees, but the effort had to be commendable. "Pfft," he brushed off. The way Annabeth had her eyes slit at him just screamed how unimpressed with his performance she was. Thinking of something to pick up his game, he made sure to look directly at her when he said, "I bet she gives sloppy kisses anyway."

He grinned at her pointedly.

Her eyes closed and she exasperatedly shook her head, as if to say, _You're an idiot_. Which he was, so he kept smiling.

Once the group was fresh out of giggles, and poor Hazel stopped blushing long enough to splutter out an apology to which they waved off, (it was only a mistake—one that had been spot on, but no one had to know that) they settled down and Leo built up a nice fire. Sitting on the logs around the fire pit, a warm glow doused all of them in rusty light, long shadows drawing contours over their faces. Percy sat quietly as they passed around sticks, tossing packages of hot dogs and marshmallows across the circle.

It was nice. Calm. The air shed degrees, leaving them in the sky to return with the sun the next day. He felt relaxed. But it was when Piper sat down next to him, handing over a package of graham crackers with a friendly smile that he realized something.

"Uh," he coughed. "I don't actually—Could you..?" Trailing off, he awkwardly swung the stick in front of him, trying to convey that he didn't actually have any idea what he was supposed to do with it. He had never eaten a s'more before. Piper only laughed, and Percy thought she must have understood what he was trying to say.

"Here," she said, plunking a fat white marshmallow onto the point of his stick. This part wasn't new to him—they had done it last night. But he wasn't really sure what came next in the process. They never showed the whole process in the movies.

He stuck his stick into the fire, only briefly wondering why the whole branch didn't catch on fire, then deeming it unimportant as he pulled it out before the fluffy thing turned charcoal. Next to him, Piper had placed a square of chocolate on top of one of his graham crackers and was purposefully holding them within his reach. Percy brought his stick up and blew on it to extinguish the flame. "What now?" he asked.

Piper rolled her eyes something almost fondly as she smacked the two cracker slices over the burnt marshmallow like a sandwich. The white fluff oozed out the sides, breaking from it's ashy black exterior like milky lava. The chocolate morphed into a gooey substance that had his mouth watering. It was a work of art.

"Man," Piper chuckled. She leaned back coolly, watching him with lids slit. "I've only ever seen you make googly eyes like that for Annabeth. You city kids must really be deprived."

Something caught in his throat at that, although the s'more hadn't reached his lips. "What?" he spluttered, looking around and hoping to all hell that no one had caught her comment. He seemed to be in the clear, the teenagers around him were distracted in their own conversations. Annabeth sat across the fire pit, next to Leo, where they were elbowing each other playfully. Percy didn't mean for a tiny smile to break at the sight.

He was caught off guard! It wasn't fair for Piper to take advantage.

"Okay." Her colorful eyes crinkled at the edges in her excitement and her grin split her face. "Spill."

He didn't meet her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." But, yeah, he kind of did. Never had he been the best, or most-believable liar, but he thought he was doing okay with the whole secret "more-than-friendship" thing going on. There was no way for him to know whether this slip of control was at his fault, or to Piper's experience in the subject—at least that was what he assumed from the way Annabeth made it sound. Piper must have just understood human interaction better than most people their age.

A gift, Percy would have called it, had it not currently been digging him deeper into a grave he hadn't meant to fall into.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Mister," Piper admonished. "You guys wouldn't even _look_ at each other when I first met you—before the party? It's obvious that something happened between you and her."

"No, Piper." Percy shook his head, expression exasperated. "It's not _obvious_ to anyone else. You're the only one who thinks anything suspicious of us."

Piper fluttered her eyelashes. "Well, it's quite obvious to me."

He scoffed. "That's great. Let's stop talking about it now." He sneaked a glance around the huddle of kids, but no one was specifically taking interest in their conversation. Jason and Thalia were playing hacky-sack with a bag of pretzels off to the side, not paying attention to Piper and Percy at all.

Frank and Hazel were sitting next to each other, shoulders brushing by only a small amount as they roasted hot dogs and laughed. Frank's blush was as innocent as Hazel's smile, and Percy couldn't help to feel cool sprigs of jealousy springing up into his lungs.

For a moment, he allowed himself to wonder why he couldn't view what he had with Annabeth as a relationship. Why, even in his mind, he referred to it as a "more-than-friendship." Frank and Hazel hosted such an air of simplicity and gentle fun that when the icy splash of longing hit Percy that time, he began to understand.

He didn't want to be a bad guy anymore—the asshole everyone had come to know. And this, what he was allowing to happen with Annabeth, was at the top level of _asshole_.

Two years older than her, Frank knew Hazel's limits—or at least assumed what they were, and gave them a wide berth of safe-space. Which was admirable to Percy above anything else he did. The girl was only thirteen from what Thalia had told him this morning, and she simply wasn't interested in a romantic relationship at the time. And Frank... He was okay with that. It was obvious that he was just as content to wait it out, be her friend, until Hazel was ready to weave themselves into a more closely-connected relationship.

Percy thought maybe he should start taking notes. These guys had a lot to teach him.

"Why are you guys hiding it anyway?" Piper leaned in closer to his ear, at least submitting to his wish to keep the conversation on the low. "What's the point?"

There was a twitch in his eyebrows and he felt a headache starting to form behind his eyeballs. He dragged his empty palm over his face, the other one still holding his gooey treat. "It's complicated."

Although she didn't mention it, Percy saw the triumphant gleam swirl in Piper's irises. He had just confessed to the very thing he'd been denying all weekend. "What's complicated about it? You guys are... seeing each other. But aren't telling anyone. Including the people who feel they deserve to know. Not mentioning names—Cough, Thalia and Jason." Piper's smile was small, yet Percy almost felt like she understood. "It sounds pretty simple to me."

"I think..." Percy started, sparing a wayward glance Annabeth's way. She kicked Leo's marshmallow to the ground and it rolled in the dirt. "I think we make up reasons, just to ignore the real problem behind it all. We tell ourselves that no one would approve, but maybe that's not really why we're hiding..."

The more words he let out, the more he confessed, the clearer everything became in his jumbled head. It was strange, how everything untangled itself as soon as the words met open air. "We would tell each other that Thalia wouldn't let it happen and that she'd be angry. And while part of that's true, I think we've been lying to ourselves at the same time."

Piper nodded encouragingly, urging him on like he was a second grader making progress at a spelling-bee. He swallowed. "I mean, we know that it would be stupid to get together. I'm leaving come September. This way... while we pretend that we're nothing more than friends, it's almost like we're pretending that we're not making some big mistake. Like... since we're not telling anyone, it's not official. And if it's not official, it's not a real relationship. No real feelings involved. So it can't end up hurting us in the end. That's the mentality, at least."

After a few moments, he tacked on, "I think."

Blinking, he sat back in a daze, his mood suddenly dampened. "Percy..." Piper was looking at the fire like she would be tested on its exact image and she needed to imprint the flickering colors into her mind. "That's-."

"I didn't mean it," he muttered, looking away. His cheeks were burning and there was a sinking feeling in his gut. Because he _knew_.

He knew that everything he had just admitted was the truth. And while Percy didn't claim to know much about girls, he had just come as close to reality as he could possibly figure.

"I think you did mean it, Perce."

He couldn't find the words to respond.

…

"Geez, Thalia, can you just _not_?"

The girl released a loud snore, something Percy could only compare to the sound of a big rig's horn, and rolled over heavily. From the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of Thalia's arm jerking out over top of Annabeth and pinning her to the ground, causing her to squirm underneath.

"Okay, since when did your arm weigh this much? _Get off of me_."

Thalia only snored louder.

Percy blinked up at the ceiling of the tent, wanting to laugh at Annabeth's misfortune, but finding it hard when his mind was so full; busy thinking of everything else under the sun. There wasn't enough room to take on any other emotions.

"I give up," Annabeth sighed after minutes of audible struggling. She stumbled up and stepped over the two sleeping siblings to Percy's side of the tent. "Move over," she commanded. It was apparent that she was in no mood to argue.

Stuck between the flimsy wall of the tent and Jason's big body, Percy didn't have a lot of room to move around, but he made do for her. He squeezed in a little closer to Jason and let her settle onto the spot to his left. She huffed as she shoved herself under the spare blanket he was using.

"I'm so tired."

He smiled a little. "I can tell."

When her lips tugged up, Percy thought she might have been amused with herself as well, feeling a little ridiculous even. But he had been listening to the squabble for at least fifteen minutes—he'd like to think that she was justified in being irritated. "Thalia's always been an aggressive sleeper. I feel sorry for the sucker to share a bed with her."

"Agreed," he replied airily, pulling the blankets up around his chin. The tent's opening was slightly unzipped and a little light from the moon spilled in, highlighting a line of white along the covers. It was quiet for a few minutes, and Percy had let himself believe they would actually sleep; that she wouldn't pester him in a way so undeniably _Annabeth_ that he couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed.

"What's wrong, Percy?"

It was familiar—the slow ache that formed in his chest at the question. It always happened when undivided and careful attention was placed on him. From guidance counselors, to Rachel, to his mother, and now to Annabeth; it wasn't new. "Nothing's wrong," he tried, but something told him he couldn't play keep-away much longer. "I'm okay. Why are you asking?"

Annabeth had always been better at lying.

"You can tell me," she tried, scooting closer to him. He felt the heat her body provided, and it was more than her temperature that got him warm all over. The tips of his toes tingled and he clenched his hands to keep them under the blanket before they got out and did something stupid like run through her hair or something. "You've been... quiet, you know?"

The longer she inquired, the heavier the feeling in the back of his throat got. It was like someone punched his esophagus. "Annabeth, there's nothing wrong."

"This afternoon," she started, like he hadn't said anything. "You said something about you being a jerk. Is that it?"

He wanted it to stop. The emotions building up. It was too much, all the care and focus she was expressing toward him. He couldn't deal with it as a kid, and he certainly couldn't deal with it now. He breathed in deeply, forcing his calm. "I don't know," he admitted, lifting a hand to pinch his skin. "I guess."

There was a shuffling sound, and Percy saw that Annabeth had moved even closer. Her body pressed against his side and he tried his best not to make a big deal out of it.

"Percy, I think you'd feel better if you talked about it."

"I don't know about that."

The silence after that seemed to almost hurt, it was so thick. Annabeth's eyes stayed on him while his kept to the ceiling. She didn't say anything—didn't rush him or force him to talk, but he could tell she was disappointed. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but when did he _ever_ talk about his feelings? They weren't anyone else's responsibility, and maybe he felt like they were a little silly as well.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," she said slowly, like she was still figuring out what she was trying to say. "I just thought I'd let you know that I'm willing to hear it."

Percy's eyes left the fabric of the tent to fall against hers. Her eyes were too soft. Her look was too tender.

"I'm a bad person, Annabeth."

It was only a whisper, but even he could detect the undercurrent of emotion. The slight rasp that clung to his words like flames on dry wood. She winced.

"Why... Why do you think that? You're not."

His eyelids dropped closed and he took in a breath that felt too sharp in his lungs. "I'm just...I've been realizing stuff."

"Like what?"

He struggled for words. "Everyone knows I'm an asshole. _Everyone_ does. Annabeth, I don't _want_ to be that guy anymore."

"You're not," she whispered. "So... you were pretty bad before, but you—you've been learning. I mean, when you first came, I never would have thought that we'd be in this place, but I see it now. We all do. You're not a bad person, Percy. You just used to _act_ like one."

His mind jumped back to all the ways he could contradict her statement. An actor didn't cause real pain. They didn't hurt people the way he did Rachel. The way he did his mom. The way he did _her_.

He didn't know why he even said anything, but all of a sudden, he couldn't stop. All he could do was watch as he spilled everything from his mind onto her hands, letting her deal with the butt of his issues. Never had he thought he'd tell _anyone_ these things, but once he started, it all pushed out like regurgitation. He told her about Rachel. And his mom. He told her about Gabe.

"I love my mom, but I hate _him_ so much. She's the best person in the world, and he's the worst. Yet somehow, he still gets to be with her."

She was listening carefully, eyes locked on his, never straying. He felt like she'd listen to anything he had to say. And it was refreshing.

"I...I don't think I've ever told you why I came here."

"You got in trouble, right?" she whispered, mindful of his sleeping cousins behind them.

"Yeah, but did I tell you why?" Percy sighed. When he tried to explain, he had a hard time finding the words. Like there weren't any good enough to describe how he felt. "I attacked him. He was talking about my dad—my real one. He said something like, 'If I made a kid like you, I'd run off, too. It's a wonder your mother still puts up with you.' I don't know what happened. I just sort of... snapped. I think I told myself that I was more angry about the fact that he brought up my dad, rather than what he actually said to me. But... it really _hurt_, what he said."

Only a few seconds later, he felt soft warmth envelop his hand. He realized Annabeth was holding it in her own. She squeezed her eyes shut. "That's terrible, Percy. You don't deserve to treated like that. No one does."

And for the first time, Percy began to think that maybe he _was_ allowed to hurt. He was allowed to hate Gabe, and feel emotions that weren't angry. He was allowed to be sad, without it being considered weak. It wasn't wrong for him to be vulnerable in front of her. He thought that she might have been the only one he could admit this kind of thing to.

It was a raw, aching feeling snapping at his heart strings. To know he had someone.

"Your stepdad doesn't deserve to _be _your father. Not when he makes you feel like this. You deserve better, because you're _not_ a bad person, Percy."

Something wet and hot tickled his cheek and he swiped it away before she could make a deal of it.

She squeezed his fingers.

There was this surge of appreciation that filtered into him. Annabeth was the only person aside from his mother to ever make him feel like this—like he was important and his feelings mattered. He'd grown up bullied and put down by a person who was supposed to support him. As a kid, he never felt like he was good enough. Like he was anything worth caring about. She made that feeling, those memories, shrivel up.

As Annabeth's gray eyes looked onto his, gentle and understanding, something jerked in his chest. Almost like it was tugging him closer to her.

He dropped his lips onto hers.

It was different somehow. Slow—he pressed his mouth to hers, moving only the slightest bit. It was like he just wanted to feel their lips together for a few moments, imprint the memory of her hand in his as she shifted closer to his body. It wasn't a familiar feeling that built up inside him. It was a slow burn in the pit of his stomach, aching in his chest versus the usual hot passion they shared.

He wanted to wrap her in his arms and lock her body against his. He wanted to hold her there under the blankets, bathed in moonlight, for hours until his lips were sore and his worries were negligible. He wanted to know why the thick feeling inside of him was dissolving more and more the longer she molded her lips against his softly.

When she sighed into his mouth, he let his free hand travel up, threading into her thick blonde strands. His fingers shook as they pushed through the soft hair over and over; it was cathartic almost, relieving the tension he had been feeling ever since he had made all these new discoveries about himself. There was such a strong urge to just crumble in Annabeth's warmth; forget the world and his problems that wouldn't be retreating no matter how many times she kissed him. He didn't know what to think.

Just as he felt her teeth pull his bottom lip into her mouth, and he was thinking heaven did exist on earth, a loud interruption shocked him out of his daze.

"What the heck are you _doing_?"

Startled, the two snapped apart, eyes wide and frantically searching for the cause of disturbance. Jason's sharp voice was like a sudden shock of reality.

As the two sat stock still, waiting with bated breaths and clamming hands for the consequence of what they'd just done, Jason turned over heavily. "Get off my tractor," he muttered into his pillow. "Damn birds..."

He was still asleep.

A breathy, disbelieving chuckle escaped Annabeth's lips. Just a puff of breath announcing her utter relief. Percy was sure he wasn't breathing properly, there couldn't have been enough oxygen getting to his brain judging by how light-headed he felt. But when their eyes met above the covers of the blanket, they laughed.

Albeit quietly, they shared a moment of complete lightness after the tense fear they'd just faced. They laughed off the serious air around them, trying not to dwell too much on the kiss that most definitely wasn't what it was allowed to be. Something that didn't feel like just simple physical attraction.

Annabeth flipped onto her side, facing away from Percy after they had settled, and it only took a moment for him to decide it'd be okay for him to touch her. She wouldn't push him away, and he didn't want her to. He twirled a curl around one of his fingers and watched as her shoulders expanded with each breath.

"Goodnight," Annabeth sighed, scooting back close enough for him to have to resist the urge to rest his head on the junction of her neck and collar bone.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder instead, sending the same words back.

* * *

**Feathery – Milky Chance**

**(i'll edit this later. rushed the ending)**

**sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! reasons are missing beta and sorta/kinda busy with school and class changes, but not busy enough to excuse this, so i really am sorry about the wait!**


	18. It Shouldn't Come As A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XIX: It Shouldn't Come As A Surprise, What I'm Feeling Now**

* * *

**PERCY**

It wasn't regret he felt when he thought over his conversation with Annabeth the night prior. More like insecurity. Part of him thought it was only a natural reaction to cringe at the way he'd undressed himself in the quiet minutes spent speaking to her; he told her his secrets and finally allowed himself to strip himself bare on an emotional level before someone—which was a big deal. He had never been enthusiastic about sharing his feelings, and when he actually did, it was mostly a heat of the moment catch.

So he planned to feel regretful. To be ashamed of himself and his moment of weakness.

But that hadn't been the case, exactly. Sure, waking up next to her, he felt reluctant for the inevitable confrontation. The moment they'd have to acknowledge that their relationship didn't _feel_ the same as it did when they first came on this trip—not to Percy anyway. And that maybe everything they had been protecting themselves against was disintegrating piece by piece, now a pressing threat to the comfort that ignorance gave them. They couldn't keep pretending anymore; he didn't see how they could.

He had been watching her when her eyes opened. His thoughts were consumed in reflection, contemplating while one of his hands lightly moved up and down her shoulder. The action brought comfort to himself in the only way he could think to in his state of distraction. He didn't realize what he was doing until she chuckled at him, and he found the sleepy sound was cuter than he'd like to admit with his dignity still in possession.

It had felt calm in that moment—he was reminded of how she made him feel. Admittedly, annoyed and frustrated a great deal of the time, but _comfortable_. Happy and warm. She did that to him without trying.

Because he wasn't even sure if they were _allowed_ to touch each other like this; intimate strokes on the warm skin of her arm as she lay by his side. There was a certain level of trust that he had to obtain for her to sleep curled against him in this way. It was a relief that she hadn't pushed him away for that reason, though he hadn't known why he was expecting that reaction either. Nothing was as simple as it should have been anymore, and that was largely due to the whole idea of a secret romance and its true intentions being masked from the start.

The whole gig was a tightrope of over-cooked spaghetti: unreliable and sure to end with injury. And maybe that was what he should have been worrying about, instead of what she might think of him after a night of emotional exposure.

In the end, he could convince himself they would find a way to be okay—because how could they not? He felt weird, unfamiliar things for her, new and entirely scary, and that had to say something, right? It felt like enough reason to plunge into something as undiscovered as their relationship. Because he was inexperienced; he truly didn't have enough control over himself to draw a line, to clean this whole thing up in mind of what was best for them. Maybe he didn't know any better, but to an extent, he was aware that every step closer to Annabeth was another step into the burning coals—soon he'd be consumed by the flame.

The passion, eventually, would burn him.

That morning, Percy and the others spent a couple hours packing up camp. The tents took the most time to disassemble, and he guessed it might have been partly due to the fact that Thalia was still sleeping in one of them. The whole process of leaving was bittersweet in a way. Percy didn't know whether the events that took place here carried on into reality once they got back home—would anything he managed to build with these people matter once they were out of the confinement of trees and forest? Once they had escaped the solitude of only their own company for miles around? They were all coming back next year, like they had been since they started the age-old tradition. But Percy... He'd be in New York. And taking apart this campsite felt like slowly plucking away the memories he'd had with these people, one-by-one.

Eventually they got Thalia to wake up and move into the van to continue being anything but help. Leo and Hazel packed the food coolers into the trunk while Frank and Jason picked up the lone candy wrappers and soda cans left strewn about the place.

Piper's eyes fixed on him as Percy lifted Annabeth's backpack off the ground onto his shoulder. She was smiling in a way that should have had him breaking into a sweat, but somehow he knew he could trust Piper to keep his and Annabeth's secret.

(_That,_ and he had caught her fiercely making out with Jason on the dock last night when he'd gotten up to pee. Blackmail was just as effective as trust.)

Annabeth looked over to him and rolled her eyes. "I can carry my own stuff."

"I know you can," he countered, moving his shoulder out of reach when she grabbed for it. "Doesn't mean you have to." It was enough for her to leave him alone and that felt like a victory in his eyes. Especially when she hid a smile into her shoulder.

Once the car was packed up and everyone had situated themselves as comfortably as they could manage, they were off with Leo behind the wheel again. Percy was able to control his nausea throughout the whole two hour ride, which he considered _progress_. Just another thing Arkansas would have to try harder at.

They were home soon enough, and Percy didn't exactly want to acknowledge the dread he felt at every mile sign they passed. Real life was waiting for them—_him_ as soon as he stepped out of the car. His mom, who he missed immensely and only managed to get a hold of through email; Rachel, who wasn't ready to be his friend again. _If_ she ever would be. And Annabeth. Whatever the hell they were.

His stomach started turning when they pulled into the Grace's driveway, oddly enough. He tried to manage it like he had for the last few hours in the van. The ride had been quiet, but it was a content kind of silence that fell over them. Like they had all sated themselves on summer and fun for the last few days, and now they were tired and ready to see their families.

Percy could only relate to an extent.

It was then that he realized he'd made friends along the ride. Only another thing to add to the rapidly growing list of "Why Percy's Life Sucks."

Jason, Annabeth and Thalia left the car with him, throwing cute little waves over their shoulders. They moved back to give the van space as the rolling tires spat gravel at them. Sighing, Thalia was the first to turn around and head up the steps, claiming she was going to take a nap.

Her brother rolled his eyes like he expected just that. There was a worn dirt path through the grass connecting the Grace's driveway to the neighbor's porch, formed unintentionally from the constant travel between the two houses, and before Annabeth could start down it, Percy made a too-quick decision and touched her arm.

Already on his way inside the house, Jason didn't pay them mind. Annabeth glanced at him over her shoulder, halting her step. "What's up?" she asked, eyeing the screen door as it slowly creaked closed.

Percy hadn't exactly meant to do this. His stomach was in his throat and he mustered whatever courage he had left to keep his eyes on her. Or her general direction at least. Her eyes were too powerful at the moment. "Can I..." he fumbled for words. "Last night. I, uh, I just wanted to ask—are we, you know, okay?" His fingers moved to gesture between the two of them and he accidentally flicked her chin. "Crap, sorry, I-"

"Percy." Laughter threatened to bubble from her mouth. "It's okay," she assured him. "Take a deep breath."

He did. Even he could hear himself come off more confident this time around. Trying again, he hoped he could avoid stuttering. "I just want to know if you're on the same page as me."

Now she looked reluctant. Her shoulders turned stiff and her chin came up defensively, the lighthearted smile melting from her expression. "In regards to what?" she asked, and Percy immediately wanted to soften her hard edges so this wouldn't be so difficult for him. It felt like he was stumbling through No Man's Land, a _'Kill Me'_ sign taped to his forehead, without as much as a bulletproof vest for protection.

"Well, uh..." he coughed. There wasn't a way for him to say what he wanted without feeling stupid and awkward. He didn't know how to do this; how to form the right words, create the correct subtleties in the undertones of his voice. "Do you like me?" He blurted out finally.

Her face held indifference that nipped and chewed at his very sanity. Something like nervous impatience took hold of him. "Is that a joke?" she deadpanned.

Percy felt sick. Shame was a rock in his stomach, pumping bouts of blood to his cheeks and neck. God, he was a _moron_. He had totally misinterpreted how she felt about him. "I—Right. No, you don't. Sorry."

He backed away slightly, unable to meet her eyes. Before he could flee with what was left of his dwindling dignity, Annabeth caught his attention with her voice. "Percy, of course I like you. I have a hard time understanding how you could think I didn't after all the things I've done with you." She narrowed her eyes, accusatory. "I don't mess around with _everyone_, you know."

"No," he stated immediately, laying a hand on her forearm when she made to turn away. "I didn't mean it like that at all, I swear."

She sighed a little, looking like she was willing to hear him out this time around. Percy realized that, maybe he wasn't the only one being affected by this whole thing. "I meant-" He didn't want to say it again. Not after the way it was received last time. "Do you..._like_ like me?"

Slowly, the indifference of her expression drifted away, replaced with something a little more derisive. "What, are we in third grade?" The way her eyes found the gravel beneath their feet and the edges of her nervous smile peeked up took away any of her intended sting. He smiled a little.

"That wasn't a no."

"It wasn't," she agreed.

And for a moment, he let that sink in. Because she'd said it; it was out there in the open. Nowhere to hide, now.

He exhaled.

It was still quiet for a few moments, because Percy didn't know _what_ to say. "Cool" didn't seem to cut it. Neither did, "Rad. Me too. Let's kiss now."

She was the one to break the silence. "What the hell are we?" she exhaled, a steely determination flickering into her stone gray eyes. "What are we doing?"

He could have fainted he was so relieved. She'd had the same realization as him, and it only solidified his confidence in its accuracy. They were _lost,_ with only hopes of being found. "I have no idea," he confessed. "I guess we're still figuring it out."

Nodding, she slumped a little, like she really didn't want to address the elephant in the room. "We've been lying," she sighed, at last. "And hiding."

It was cruel to feel this way for her—he knew that. He didn't want to end up hurting _either_ of them, and this definitely wasn't going to feel too good if they made it until the end of the summer. It wasn't supposed to be like this; he was supposed to serve his sentence here, get out, and pretend it never happened.

He was straying way off course. They both were.

But it wasn't like he could deny what was going on—that what they meant to each other was changing, intensifying in every passing second. That the more time he spent with her, the surer he became that the decision he would make come autumn would hurt him, hurt _them_, more than they'd ever imagined it could.

"I'm sort of new at this, even if I pretend I'm not," he started. His fingers wrung in front of him awkwardly and he sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm pretty sure I care about you. And I really don't want to, I guess."

"Smooth," she quipped, raising an eyebrow. "And ditto, _I guess_."

He fought a grin in that moment, because this was _them_. It was meant to be serious, but they just couldn't manage that. Not when what they were doing was as painfully real as it was. This was a level of hurt Percy had not yet opened himself up to in his life, and the choice was all his. Was it worth it?

He made his own decisions. He'd answer to only himself and the consequences that would face him from those very decisions.

Without much restraint he reached out and pulled her into a hug. Her head fell evenly onto his shoulder and it felt like emerging from the very water he was drowning in, gulping in fresh air as she nudged her nose into his neck and locked her fingers at the small of his back. The choice was clear all along, really, because _this_. There was very little that could surpass this.

But it was all too soon that the comfort stirred—as should have been expected, because when had Percy's luck ever been that great? "Annabeth," someone called. The two pulled apart suddenly, heads bouncing around to look for the intruder of their peace. Percy found him on Annabeth's porch.

"That's my dad," she muttered, stepping a little further from Percy but not so much as to walk away from him—like she was proving that they weren't doing anything suspicious, and she had no reason to run for the hills. Part of him felt a sense of thrill at that fact.

"Right now, Miss," he called again, and Percy could see him gesturing to the porch. Annabeth sighed and kicked her sneakers into the gravel.

"He wants me to go home now," she said under her breath. "Kinda surprised he's even bothering, but he hasn't seen me all weekend and wants to make sure I'm not dead or pregnant or something." She waved to her dad, signaling that she understood and turned to Percy again. "I'll see you later, Perce," she said it like a promise, and it gave him a shred of hope.

Percy nodded, studying her father standing against the railing in the distance. He had a weird memory of all the TV sitcoms where the girl's dad kept a rifle by the front door to ward off any overly eager guys. He shivered. "We'll finish this later?"

The way she gulped and smiled uneasily pricked at his nerves, but he let it go as she squeezed his shoulder—mindful of her present father—and began the little dirt trail up the hill to her house.

Percy watched until the door swung shut behind her.

…

He should have known it wouldn't be as simple as he thought. He always found himself having to learn things the hard way in Arkansas.

The night after returning from the camping trip had been nice. Aunt May missed them a lot obviously, if the roasted chicken dinner was anything to go by. They'd ended the night on the porch, Jason and his mother taking up their spot on the cushioned swing as Percy and Thalia sat on the steps, reclined back, counting stars and tracing constellations with their fingers.

It had been quiet and simple, such a relief from the mental triathlon Percy ran over the weekend. Sitting back and enjoying his family's company was a memory he'd probably cherish once he was back in New York, when he'd be sweeping up cigarette butts and recycling mountains of beer cans at the nearest grocery store to get his measly five cents back—no doubt, it'd be put toward buying more beer if he knew his stepfather at all.

Percy tried to memorize the sound of June Bugs chirping in the plum purple tree by the porch, and the smell of the grass when the wind blew warm on his face. He shucked an arm around his cousin next to him and said something sappy about how he'd miss her when he was gone.

No one could have predicted those kind of feelings from Percy when he first arrived. Each day, it was becoming increasingly obvious the effect this place had taken on him. And along with it came the realization that, even if he was changing for the better, he'd still be gone in a matter of time. Percy's relationship with the people around him was limited, as much as he hated to admit it.

He wondered why they continued to bond with him, knowing it would only hurt them more in the end. Was he really worth the trouble?

The next morning, Percy had heaved himself out of bed and down the stairs in time for breakfast. Jason was already out and about, having started on his daily chores. Since he was gone for the weekend, Jason felt he needed to step up around the house to make up for his absence—it was such a Jason-like thing to do, Percy couldn't help to roll his eyes fondly—but Thalia sat at the table like usual, enjoying her breakfast of Frosted Flakes and not bothering in the least bit to help her brother.

"How many kinds of cereal does this family own?" Percy asked as he sat beside her.

She shrugged. "Cereal is cheap."

Percy couldn't argue with that. Looking around the room, he felt as if something was missing. "Where's Annabeth?" he asked, taking note of the her absence. She usually made a fixture of herself each morning without fault.

Thalia sighed, and with a slight grumbling tone in her voice, she told him, "Spending the day with her little friend, Luke, from what she told me."

A thick feeling coated the insides of Percy's stomach. "Wait." He leaned forward so as to hear her better. Because surely he'd misinterpreted. "What?"

Seemingly bored, Thalia rolled her eyes. "She knows how I feel about him. But like I said before: she's a big girl. I won't mother her."

He didn't know what to think at that moment, but he knew what he was feeling. How could he ignore the twist of his insides? His stomach turned over, shrunk in on itself the longer it dawned on him that Annabeth didn't plan on showing up today in favor of another boy's company. At this very second, she was spending time with another guy. A guy that wasn't him. A guy that, he knew for a fact, she'd almost hooked up with at the party a few weeks ago.

His mind was moving too fast for him to have a proper grip on it. He was feeling far too much—and this kind of thing wasn't allowed. "What is she doing with him?" he asked, and he couldn't keep the hurt away from his voice. It almost felt like betrayal, thinking of Annabeth and what she possibly could have been doing right now. Alone, without so much as inviting him or his cousins along. But how could it qualify as betrayal? It wasn't like they were together or anything. Was he even justified to feel this way?

No.

Thalia scowled. "Beats me."

It was all he could do to keep from jumping out of his seat and clumsily running around town to find the two of them—it wouldn't be that hard, he thought. The population around here consisted of about as many people as he could count on two hands. "Why don't you like him anyway?" he asked, quickly grasping at any information he could retrieve to soothe the icky feeling swallowing his gut.

She shook her head, suddenly defensive. "Let's not get into that."

"Thalia," he sighed. "Please. I want"—_need_—"to know."

It took her a few minutes, and maybe it was due to the clear desperation in his tone, but eventually after a lot of eye narrowing and nose wrinkling, she began to talk. "Me, Luke and Annabeth were pretty close growing up." He nodded, urging her on with an intense set of his eyes on hers. "I mean, we were as close as best friends got. It was before Jason and I really got along, and he'd been hanging out more with Leo and Piper anyway. But Luke was cool. Fun to be around... And then he wasn't."

As she continued, Percy found himself leaning forward, eager to understand all that he could about something that felt almost like competition—Annabeth wasn't a thing to be won, he knew that, but could he really stop himself from hoping beyond all doubt that he could try to win her affection if it came down to a choice between himself and anyone else she might take interest in? He didn't know if he liked his answer to that, because he was starting to think she was, despite every resisting factor, worth the trouble. He pushed the thought away. His heart was pumping, and his impatient feet tapped on the floor in annoying _thump_ _thump_ rhythms, because he knew all he wanted to do was jack the truck and clear town until he found the two of them. Learn what they were doing. How they were spending their time together.

He was going to drive himself insane.

"When we were first getting into high school, Luke started acting different. He was hanging around new guys—no offense, but they acted the same way you used to; all high and mighty. Thinking they were hot stuff."

Percy winced, but knew not to argue. Whether because he knew she would slug him for interrupting, or because she was right. She continued, "Me and him fought a lot around that time. Bicker and nitpick. I just didn't want him to change. Can't really blame me." He shook his head, and she smiled a little ruefully. "Well, he did. We weren't friends for long after he started acting different."

"...Where does Annabeth come in?" He was hesitant to ask, fearing Thalia may see through him the more he opened up. He didn't know how suspicious she'd feel once he started asking questions, didn't know how she viewed him and Annabeth's relationship. Friends? Less than that? How was he expected to react? It was hard to guess how people saw them, because no one but Piper knew the truth. And unfortunately, Annabeth wasn't around to give him a discreet flick when he became too obvious that they were hiding something.

Thalia sighed, her eyes caught on his shoulder. "She was in the middle of it all. But when it came down to choosing sides, she stuck with me—we've known each other since our diaper days. And yeah she was upset with how I handled it all, but she was still my best friend in the end."

Nodding, Percy tried to let the new information stick with him. Annabeth and Luke were childhood friends, torn apart by a feud with Thalia. "Aren't you bothered that they're hanging out _now_ then?" Of course he didn't mention how bothered _he _was about it, but it was a helpless feeling to sit and know there was nothing he could do to take away the past that Luke and Annabeth shared—and any feelings for him that still festered within her, ready to come back and strike at the least convenient of times.

"I know they used to have a thing for each other. And after what I saw at the party, I think it might not be completely burned out. I'm trying not to get in the way of it this time around."

With a rock in his stomach, he nodded, so as not to seem overly affected by the statement. Because he wasn't supposed to admit that hearing that sort of thing felt like grinding up his insides and serving it on a plate to Luke himself. That knowing Annabeth had harbored feelings for a guy who had been steadily making more appearances back in her life felt something like the kind of jealousy that burned you from the inside out, and reminded you how small you really were, how little you mattered. The quiet kind of insecurity that ate at you slowly until you finally crumbled from the damage it caused.

He couldn't let Thalia know how _insane_ he felt. Absolutely off his rocker. Because Annabeth... she wasn't his. But it felt that way. And he'd have to be crazy to think she owed him any kind of loyalty in the weak relationship they held up together.

"I had a feeling she was seeing someone. She's been different lately," Thalia mentioned, eyes on the TV screen in front of her. Percy let his gaze drift up and his racing mind slow to focus on her words. "Not a bad different, but I'm her best friend. I can tell."

"Yeah?" Percy swallowed. The thought was unnerving, but he managed to remain collected. He wasn't about to let himself believe she'd been running around with Luke these past couple weeks; he would have known. She was around most of the time, and he was sheepish in admitting that he knew where she was most of the day, because she was with _him_. But Thalia clearly didn't know about Annabeth and Percy's fling. "Is it that obvious?"

Thalia lifted her shoulders into a stretch, gently sliding her arms into the air and popping muscles in her back. "Annabeth doesn't wear her emotions on her face like you do, Percy. But like I said, I've known her since Pampers. I'm bound catch on when she's screwing someone."

"Right," he muttered, heat taking to his cheeks. Overstatement, but Thalia wasn't known for subtleties. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

She shrugged, standing up and tossing her plastic bowl into the sink without bothering to wash it out. Her answer took a while to meet his ears, but when it did, he clenched his jaw.

"Whenever Luke gets bored, I guess."

* * *

**From Afar – Vance Joy**

**thanks for reading. hope you liked this because i have no idea how you all will react**

**Bella**

**UPDATE: this chapter was beta'd by some super cool people on tumblr! bobmarv07 (nicole) and seawedebrain (shay)! thank you so much for helping out, it's been hard finding the confidence to write these stories, and i appreciate you guys helping out so, so much.**


	19. You Call The Shots Babe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XX: You Call The Shots Babe, I Just Wanna Be Yours**

* * *

**PERCY**

Annabeth turned up a little after dinner time.

Percy wanted to be outwardly angry with her—wanted her to understand that she'd hurt him without the struggle of putting it into words, because he didn't know if he was capable of even that. Her smile was forced when she met his gaze and he could see the guilt lingering in her eyes. He couldn't gather the energy to smile in return, an aching sensation burning in his chest at the sight of her flustered and regretful expression.

He only watched as she took the seat in between him and Jason on the scruffy old couch. The living room was absent of words apart from the music playing off of the old stereo by the window; some folk rock song that Jason was nodding his head along to. Thalia, without her partner in crime around, had wandered off sometime around noon with Hazel, something about the younger equestrian teaching Thalia how to ride bareback.

Neither said anything as Annabeth made her space in the quiet of the two boys' peace. Jason's head was knocked back, eyes closed sleepily. The song changed and he shifted, facing her now. "How was your day?"

Annabeth reached to poke him in the cheek, smiling a little at the way he crinkled his nose. "Alright. Yours?"

"Alright."

Tilting his head, Jason cracked his neck and Percy cringed at the now familiar popping sound. He cringed even harder at the question that soon followed. "Did you have fun with Luke?" Jason rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. Something told Percy that his cousin knew the backstory of Annabeth's frienship with the boy.

Percy didn't want to admit that his ears fine-tuned to listen out for her answer, but he'd be lying if he said he'd lost interest. Annabeth spared a wary glance his way before swallowing. "Yeah, we hung out at his Uncle's house. He's got a diving board in his pool." The image that came to him had been no easier to stomach than the ones his imagination had conjured throughout the day. He thought of the way he hadn't been able to help copping looks at Annabeth down by Shadow's Creek, even when he had thought he hated her guts; he thought of the way he had seen Luke and her drawl around each other at the party in the abandoned house; he thought of the fact that Annabeth didn't own a _bathing suit_. His jaw audibly clenched.

Jason hummed casually. "Pools are so mainstream. Creeks are better, right?" His tone was joking, and he bumped her with his shoulder to further lighten the tension in the air—although he surely had no idea what had caused it in the first place. Percy knew Jason was a stand-up guy. His cousin would alleviate any unwanted conflict among them for the sake of keeping everyone comfortable, and he would appreciate that fact about the guy until the very end of his days here.

"Of course. Nothing's as good as spendin' time with my guys." Annabeth smiled softly, offering a shared look split between the two and shyly knocking her elbow into each of their sides.

Percy couldn't stop himself. The frustration that had built after a day spent festering in confusion and grudging betrayal was at direct fault for the words that came spilling out of his mouth next.

"Then why'd you do it?"

At her confused, yet pleading expression, he rephrased himself. "If us two are so great, why'd you go and run off with Luke?"

Annabeth sat with her mouth open, color pooling in the crests of her cheeks and stretching to redden the width of her tan face. Clearly, Jason figured he was missing out on something; he wasn't an idiot, as much as Percy might have stereotyped when he first arrived.

He eyed the two cautiously, then mutely stood from his seat. Not one to become involved in an argument not concerning himself, he held his hands up as if claiming neutrality. "I was thinkin'a kicking it early tonight, anyway." He shot them a meaningful look, one that told he might not have understood the details exactly, but he very obviously knew something was up and he wanted it fixed while he was gone. "I'll see you in the morning. Try not to hurt each other."

Pursing his lips, Percy nodded his head in goodnight. Both him and the stiff girl to his left kept their tense silence until the sound of Jason's door creaking closed met the thick air of the living room.

"Out with it," Annabeth stated when she was sure of their privacy, turning to face him with that same look of determination in her eyes he recognized from yesterday—when he thought he'd cleared things up between them. "I know you have something to say."

If she could be straight to the point without beating around the bush, he could too. He'd had a less than stellar day and there was no reason to dance around the fact that he was upset with her. "What were you doing today? With _Luke_?" He spat the name, not hiding his distaste in the slightest. It was childish and would probably serve to embarrass him later, but he didn't know how else to express what he was feeling without that bit of immaturity.

"I already told you I went swimming." Annabeth shrugged, the effort of nonchalance too obvious for Percy to believe she didn't think wrong of her actions. Green eyes narrowed accusingly and she sighed, changing her answer. "I needed a break, Percy."

"A break from what?" He asked. There was a gnawing in his gut that told him he wasn't going to like where this was going. "From me?"

"No," she refuted immediately, a desperate shake to her head caused her curls to bounce in a way that made it hard for him not to reach out and grab one. _I'm angry_, he reminded himself. "I mean- Not you _personally_, just..."

"So, me," he affirmed, crossing his arms over his chest and locking his jaw in place. It was one thing for her to go off and get lost with some loser from her past, but it was another to lie about why she did it. Because just like Jason, Percy wasn't stupid either. He didn't care if she wanted to hang out with her guy friends, take a break from romance for a while. That was perfectly understandable, and to some degree, he felt like he should encourage that kind of thing. But with Luke? Luke wasn't Annabeth's friend. That's just not what he was to her, no matter how long it had been or who else was involved. Annabeth knew just as well as Percy that what she had with Luke wasn't ever going to be platonic. And Percy felt so stupidly caught off guard—he should have _known_ things would turn sour before they even got sweet.

"It wasn't like that," she tried to explain. Her hand twitched like it wanted to move from its spot atop her thigh, but the look on his face must have deterred her from touching him. "I just—I'm not used to this. I'm still figuring things out."

Percy shook his head, the uneasy feeling in his chest expanding the longer he let his mind settle on this. It wasn't like he was any more experienced than she was—in fact, he'd already told her that.

Anger flooded into his tone as he slipped his feet from the coffee table, sitting with a tightness only explained by his desire to shoot off the couch and leave the room...forever? Yeah, that sounded good. He'd put all this behind him and forget that he'd even been stupid enough to start feeling things for his temporary neighbor's daughter. "Well when you _do _figure things out, let me know," he muttered with a disappointed shake to his head. "Because I'm not going to wait around for you to decide who's worth your time."

Her expression was incredulous for a few seconds, but then it was frustrated. "Are you kidding me?" She argued. "Don't make me sound like some kind of confused, lovesick teenager. I know what I want and I think you're being a little dramatic about this."

A charcoal eyebrow jutted up in disbelief. "_I'm _being dramatic?" He shook his head. If he hadn't put himself on the line, broken down to her and shared everything he kept hidden from even his own eyes, maybe he'd be more fair. But the truth was, after the night at camp and the conversation outside their houses, he was hurt that it had all turned around on him like this. "_Do_ you know what you want, Annabeth? You just left for the day with another _guy_—after I told you that I have feelings for you and thought I understood that you returned them. And all because you're _'still figuring things out_.'"

"Don't start," she answered lowly, clenching her teeth. "You're not going to make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just trying to understand how you justify spending time with Luke and expecting me to be fully okay with it. Like it wasn't supposed to affect me." His voice became quieter, and he looked onto her with his hurt unrestricted, showing her exactly the way she had made him feel throughout the day.

His heart felt tight as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry, okay?" The words were quiet but Percy knew they were sincere; Annabeth didn't apologize often. "I knew you wouldn't feel good about it, but I just needed... time to myself. I needed to learn how I felt about you on my own, and I had to know if this was serious enough to put us both in trouble."

Percy wanted to groan, slumping out of the hard posture his body had set into. "And that was the only way you could think to figure it out?" He shook his head, but even he could hear how the tone of his voice had shifted. Because to a disappointing extent, he could sympathize. He was riding down this tumultuous path too and he knew it wasn't easy. She hadn't handled things ideally, but when did Percy ever do the same? He could hardly blame her. They weren't official and she didn't owe him anything. And a little voice inside of his head argued that it was out of line for him to have expected her to stay away from other guys. (But he didn't like to listen to that part.)

She just wasn't his, and for some reason, that was hard to swallow.

"You could've at least used a less intimidating guy." Percy muttered, peeking at her from under thick eyelashes. "I mean—I'm sure I could win you over with someone like Leo. But Luke? Not so sure."

It was his attempt to thaw out the tension that had grown between them. And it did wonders to see the smile itch at her lips. He felt warmth settle in his chest, and to his surprise, it stayed. When she moved her head to fall against his shoulder, it spread, the sensation never growing weaker. It was an odd, but strangely welcome feeling. With a resigned sigh, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"There are going to be rules from now on, Chase."

He could feel her push out a heavy breath against the fabric of his T shirt. "Is that so?" she asked, words muffled.

Humming, he let his hand drift to stroke her back. The action comforted him as much as it was meant to do so for her, and he exhaled. Because however angry and hurt he'd been this morning, she was with him now and that was enough to calm the fight inside him. Whether that was a good thing or not—that she could settle him this way... Well, it was safe to say that September was starting to feel awfully daunting. Autumn was the dark cloud looming over them in a raging storm.

"So... no more dates with Luke," Percy started, thinking of his first rule. "Or any other guy for that matter. Unless it's me."

Annabeth nodded slowly, tilting her head up to watch him as he spoke. He bumped her nose with his and watched the small smile begin to form on her lips.

"Next rule: I'm buying you a bathing suit." Ideas formed in his head in a long stream of thoughts. "A one-piece. Maybe my grandma has one she can spare."

She playfully punched his shoulder, a small chuckle breaking her serious demeanor. "Good luck getting me into it."

"We'll see." A smile was hid into her hair, and he felt a thrill course through him when he recognized the tangy flower scent she always seemed to carry. Along with a bitter trace of chlorine.

Gray eyes rolled. "Are you done? Any more _rules_?"

For a moment he let himself consider, tapping his chin and looking up to the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmm," he drawled, twirling a curl around his finger, then letting it spring back. She slapped at his shoulder and urged him on. "Apart from ditching other guys, I think we're good on rules," he answered finally.

Annabeth's reaction was weird. She shifted in her seat, pulling away from him slightly and not really meeting his eyes. His eyebrows crinkled. "Is that... okay?"

Anxiety piled up in his stomach as she shook her head, refusing. "Not really," she stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm not sure I understand." Percy cleared his throat, trying hard not to freak out. There was a ball of nerves in his belly the size of Jason's tractor. "Do you not... want to?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not saying I want to be with other guys, but—I just don't want to promise something like that. I mean, for God's sake, we're not even _dating_. I can't do this in-between thing anymore."

It was seconds later—time for the sentence to sink in—when he realized what she was saying. He gulped, heart hammering and hands clammy, and he felt her fingers slip into his.

"It's not enough for me to give you everything without something to fall back on. Something to make this worth it. And we're just fooling ourselves here by ignoring it." She used her free hand to tap his chin, asking for his eye contact, and he gave it to her reluctantly. "It's obvious we don't hate each other. This isn't just physical; at least it isn't anymore—and don't you dare tell me that it is, because I can make it plenty physical, Percy, and I promise it won't be the good kind."

He let out a strangled kind of laugh, but it fizzled out quickly by the impact of this conversation. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" he mumbled, eyes dropping to their connected hands.

"Not in the slightest."

She looked at him then, and he knew what she had to have been thinking. Because he was thinking it, too. This was dangerous. It was messy and complicated and sure to bite them in the ass. But it was worth it.

"Okay," Percy sighed, eyes moving to meet hers softly. She let her smile cover her face and Percy could have sworn he would never see anything that made him feel quite like that smile did.

…

Her birthday snuck up on him.

She didn't advertise, or Grover forbid, _warn_ him that it was coming up, so he shouldn't have felt overly guilty when he had finally learned about it. Well, that was until he'd realized he was probably the suckiest boyfriend in all of existence, because he hadn't even gotten her a gift_,_ let alone told her happy birthday.

It was still hard to believe—the fact that he was dating Annabeth. That Annabeth was dating _him_. The thought burned bright in his mind like some kind of attention-hungry flare and he found himself struck for a moment. Because he never could have seen this coming before. Not a chance. His mind fizzed out each time he tread the topic. And then there would come this big, dopey smile that covered most of his face and it would all blur out from that point on. Because, god, he kind of loved every minute of this.

He'd come far from New York; sometimes it was hard to believe he'd ever been somebody else. A whole different person who had loathed the girl he was now _seeing_. The morning of her birthday was like any other; the sun smoldered bright in the wide open sky and Jason was up before dawn doing chores. Percy slumped onto the couch after a short breakfast with the girls, groaning when Thalia pulled open the old curtains and a sea of harsh sunlight fell onto him.

"Too much," he hiccuped, rolling onto his side and stuffing his face into the cushion. He had a late night the day before and was still a little bitter at having been woken up to the sound of Gertrude's snarling engine. He wanted to say he'd been doing something cool, or at least productive to have kept him awake so late, but the truth was, he had stayed up trying to see if he could set up Wifi with only the knowledge of his potato battery experiment in the seventh grade and knowing to wiggle the wire in his X-Box when the connection got shoddy.

It was a mess, and he had even resolved to experimenting with the potato. All that had accomplished was an exasperated aunt and cleaning duties for the next week.

Yawning, he threw an arm over his eyes and turned his face out of the couch. He felt the cushions dip by his feet and a soft squeeze to his calf told him it was Annabeth who had sat down. He smiled under his elbow. "What's on the agenda today?" she asked, discreetly running her fingers along the skin of his leg.

"It's your choice," Thalia answered. "Anything you want."

Percy lifted his arm from his face, cocking an eyebrow at his cousin with disbelief clear on his face. "That's awfully nice of you, Thalia. When do _I_ get these perks?"

She snorted. "When I actually care enough to learn when _your_ birthday is." She shrugged and pulled a face that said _What can you do_? "That day's not lookin' like today."

"Wait," He blinked. "What."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Catch on fast, do you?"

With a good-natured laugh and a fond roll to her eyes, Annabeth explained, "It's my birthday, Percy."

There were a lot of things he should have said right then. But none of them were actually what managed to cut from his stupor; what ended up stumbling out of his mouth was, "You're _older_ than me?"

And they laughed at him.

"I guess so." Annabeth grinned. "Eighteen today. Officially too old for your crap."

Percy let his mouth hang open. "I don't know if I approve of this."

"I don't know if any of us care," Thalia answered cheerily.

He ignored that. "My birthday's next month," he told Annabeth. "You're not too much older than me. In fact... I think this means we were in the womb at the same time. That's fair."

For a few seconds, the girls just looked at him. Annabeth choked a little and she was trying hard not to laugh by the sound of it. Heat filled his cheeks because maybe that hadn't been the most... _profound_ thing to say. "Uh," He rubbed the back of his neck with a wince. "I-"

Thalia interrupted whatever excuse he thought he had for his previous statement with loud barks of laughter, not bothering in the slightest to hold back. "Percy," she wheezed. "I'm pretty sure you were spawned from some hard-shelled egg pod. Not _born_."

"I just woke up!" he defended, covering his burning cheeks with both hands. "Cut me some slack!"

"Give him a break, Thals," Annabeth chastised. She was rolling her lips inward as if she was physically smothering her smile, and that kind of made the embarrassment worth it. She was sticking up for him, and Percy wasn't sure if it was _that_ or the Cheerios not agreeing with him that made his stomach flop in on itself.

Percy's cousin looked between the two suspiciously. "Are you on his side?" Thalia cocked her hip out and smirked. "C'mon, I'm starting to think it was more fun when you hated each other."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Nice. In that case, save the next two suckers the trouble come time you start thinking about leaving 'em in a cornfield to make nice."

He hummed in agreement, barely pressing his foot into her thigh to acknowledge that. "Whatever," Thalia sighed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"We all have our moments." Percy sat up straight, glancing at Annabeth more cautiously now that Thalia could see their interactions from her spot behind the couch, leaned against the window. "So, what _did_ you want to do today?"

Annabeth considered for a moment. "The usual, I guess. Don't really wanna make a big deal out of it."

Percy thought it seemed fair, but Thalia was bored by the answer. He thought he heard her mutter something along the lines of, "_Eighteenth birthday...Movies...No fun..._"

In the end, the day resulted in them having a pretty good time. While Percy felt bad about not knowing it was her birthday, he also felt like there would be opportunities for him to make up for it. Including what he planned later that same night. They did go to the movies—some old cowboy film that had premiered nearly two decades ago played across the big dusty projection screen. It was nothing like Percy had experienced in New York, but there was something this place had that New York most definitely did not, and it was Annabeth's wide smile. She was having a blast, regardless of her town's run down accessories, and Percy thought that might have been better than what any fancy movie theater could offer anyway.

She'd gotten her gift from the two cousins before they went out to eat. Jason and Thalia had bought her a decent sized pack of charcoal pencils from a craft store two towns over that she'd apparently been raving about for weeks. Percy had half a mind to tell Annabeth he'd been in on the gift, too, if just to relish in the look on her face when she'd slipped them out of the brown paper bag. She had grinned and laughed and tackled each Grace sibling in a hug. Percy was almost surprised at how his heart soared to see her like that. Excited, happy, and carefree.

It was almost nine o'clock by the time everyone got back from dinner. They'd all gone to Pizza Hut and not long after the four had settled in, the rest of the gang showed up to celebrate Annabeth's big day. Piper and Hazel came first, bearing a small gift wrapped in bright green paper with little red reindeer sprinkled across—though they looked like they'd been haphazardly scribbled out with Sharpie. Leo arrived a little while after, and Frank had already been working, but managed to join on his break—dawned in full Pizzeria attire and a toothy grin when he learned that Hazel had saved him a seat beside her. They split a large pepperoni pizza around the old red leather booth, and at some point one of Frank's coworkers managed to scrounge some old tea lights from the back and stuck them onto what was left of the pizza. They had Annabeth blow them out after an off-tune, yet sincere version of Happy Birthday.

Her grin was nothing short of sparkling by the time the night had ended. After a stop at the local gas station, they'd arrived back home with a rental movie and a box of Twizzlers to share.

It hadn't been too late, but Jason kissed Annabeth's cheek, muttering a last birthday wish and heading off to bed before they'd even put the DVD in. Percy was anxious to have alone time with his girlfriend, but Thalia seemed content in watching the movie with them; snorting obnoxiously, rustling her jacket, and ruining any sort of mood Percy hoped to set with his hand discreetly brushing Annabeth's knee in the dark of the living room.

Only after they were halfway into the movie, the sound of Thalia's snores started growling into the quiet house and Percy was able to tug Annabeth down the hallway. He didn't feel like spending time with her locked up in some cramped shoe closet, especially on her birthday. So he quietly guided them through the front door and into the backyard where they leaned against the far side of the shed.

Annabeth's bronze skin was porcelain in the moonlight and Percy didn't stop himself when the urge to brush his fingers across her cheek presented itself to him. Her face was soft and formed a gradient of pink that followed his fingers' movements. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" he whispered, trailing his hand down her arm and into her own, twining their fingers.

She smiled a little. "It's not really a big deal. I get one every year." Rolling his eyes, he bumped her with his shoulder. She continued, "If you feel bad about not knowing, I'll let you know that my dad still hasn't remembered." She was laughing, but Percy's light smile faded.

"He didn't?" he asked disbelievingly, expecting some kind of frown or pout, but definitely not the small chuckle that was returned to him.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed. "My family's never been too serious about them. It's not a big deal, like, at all. Don't feel bad—how would you have known anyway?"

He thought about the way his mother baked him a big blue cake every year, and scrapped together pennies to get him the best gift she could afford. He thought about how his birthday was his one day when it was all about him and he didn't have to worry about his stepfather being put first. And he thought Annabeth should have something like that, too.

"Your birthday's a big deal, okay?" He stepped a little closer to her, taking her cheeks into his hands and tilting her face toward his. "Especially to your _boyfriend_."

They both smiled a little, skin pinking at just the word said aloud. Annabeth was the one who cleared the space between them as she stepped up onto her toes and connected their lips.

Percy didn't think he could ever get tired of kissing her. Especially since it had gotten so much more fulfilling. Gone were the angry and rushed hookups in odd corners of the Grace house; their kisses had meaning now, defined by what they were to each other. An official, real couple that meant something.

Kissing her was enjoyable because it was _her_—Annabeth. Not just anyone could fill that space anymore. And it was like unscrewing the cap on a shaken bottle of soda pop, the mess of feelings and warmth and utter giddiness that he felt when his lips pressed into hers right then. But saying that they'd found a more meaningful side of their relationship wasn't going as to say that they'd lost their passion. Things were quick to escalate if they weren't careful—kind of like they were now.

Annabeth's hands fiddled at the bottom of his T-shirt behind his back, one finger lightly brushing against the skin of his waist. A shiver knocked down his spine as she pulled his body full against hers and tightened her arms around his back. He would have warned her to slow down a little, that they didn't want to do anything they'd regret later, but she was nudging his head between her shoulder and neck, and he knew what she was letting him do.

And he was weak.

Annabeth loosened her hold enough for him to guide his face against her pulse point comfortably. Slowly—painfully, satisfyingly, slowly—he mouthed at the skin he found there, warm and soft and smelling of her familiar tangy lemon scent. He sighed against her neck as she slipped a hand into the back of his shirt.

Even when her hand migrated around to the front of his chest, Percy didn't stop her, nibbling the spot he'd claimed for his mark. She felt his chest with searching fingers at first, exploring. But exploring soon turned to feeling and admiring and learning his ridges, and he was enjoying it entirely too much.

One of her hands came out to circle his wrist as she pulled hers out of his shirt. He wanted to complain, but his mind was sort of mushy from sucking a red bite onto her neck and watching it darken against the limited light of the night sky. Annabeth let him kiss her pouty pink lips again as she dragged his hand to its destination—which, okay, Percy did _not_ see coming. He'd deny until he was blue in the face about the gasp that left his mouth.

Her chest was warm, even through the cotton T-shirt separating his hand from her skin. It was soft, and now he could feel her quick breaths on his lips and under his hand.

She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth as she let go of her hold on him. Part of him wished she hadn't though, because he really didn't know what he was doing; what he was _allowed_ to do or even really what he _wanted_ to do. This was all new to him and if that wasn't clear by his wide eyes and tomato red cheeks, he didn't know what else could show that.

Blushing, she quietly whispered, "It's okay." He knew she was just as new at this as he was, but that barely lessened his nerves. His fingers shook. "Go ahead."

With a nervous chuckle, he awkwardly moved his hand around, a questioning quirk moving to his eyebrows. They both ended up laughing at his close to pained expression; whether it came from his embarrassment or something straining a little lower down, it didn't really matter. The two different kinds of frustration battled inside him just the same.

She slapped a palm over his mouth before someone could hear them, but it only made them laugh harder when his muffled words came out, "No one's coming."

The longer he was able to experiment, the more comfortable he became with his movements. After a few minutes of novice fumbling and groping, Annabeth was sighing under her breath and bringing his lips back to hers. Percy thought that even through the embarrassment and awkwardness, he could live in this moment for the rest of all time and never grow unhappy. Her breath warm on his face, her smell lingering in his nose, her soft flesh pressed into his hand—he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

But it didn't last long after that thought.

Which—to be fair—he should have seen coming, because seriously, when was he ever cut a break? The answer was never. And everything that made him happy was put to an end eventually.

This time in particular, it was with a cough and a stutter.

"Uh...Guys?"

* * *

**I Wanna Be Yours – Arctic Monkeys**

**i'm so evil. who do you think it is?**

**sorry for the wait guys. even i****f it takes me five months to grind out updates (which sometimes it will), know that i don't plan on giving up on this story.**


	20. We Tried The World, It Wasn't For Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XXI: ****Happy To Lie Back, Watch It Burn And Rust; We Tried The World, Good God, It Wasn't For Us**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Male bonding?"

"Yep."

Percy watched his cousin shove the keys into the ignition of the rusty truck, wondering what he had done to be put into this position. Jason hummed along to the song crackling out of the radio's speakers, still caked with dirt from the mud escapade that seemed like it could have happened a century ago. Percy stared at him.

"What?" Jason asked, anxiously moving his hands up and down the wheel as if that would help to relieve his pent up energy. "You could use a little bro time."

Recoiling slightly, Percy tried not to lose his breakfast at the term "bro time." He had no idea what made his cousin think anyone was in need of extra time indulging in crude teenage boy humor and testosterone by the boatload. It seemed like something closer to punishment than a treat—and maybe it was, considering all that had happened just a few weeks ago, behind the shed—

"What about the girls?" Percy almost whined, breaking his train of thought before it got him into trouble.

Jason side-eyed him, electric blue thin-slit. "My sister and your little friend-"

"_Girlfriend_," Percy corrected with an eye roll. "And _your_ best friend." Though, he was pretty sure Annabeth would be less than satisfied to be solely identified either way.

"Whatever. It's still weird for me." Turning at an intersection, the sun became unbearably bright for a few seconds, and both boys reached for their visors in tandem, automatically snapping down the flaps and blocking the next wave of heat from soaking into their skin. It was something of customary in Jason's truck they'd come to learn. Half a summer without AC in the only car they could use had taught them things. "They're going out of town with Piper," Jason continued. "She's taking them to some girly spa thing her mom always talks about. And me and you, Percy? We're going to do _manly_ things. With the guys."

"Manly things?" Percy was almost sure he would rather be spending time with Annabeth, doing God knows what at a salon than whatever _that_ involved. Some part of him thought Jason must have felt the same way, even if he never actually admitted to it.

His cousin sighed. "I know it sounds about as entertaining as watching your grandmother knit sweaters for her pet parakeet, but we'll just have to suck it up for today. We'll last a day without the girls and refrain from running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Hopefully."

Not knowing if he agreed that it was possible, Percy kept quiet. The truth was, they did spend each day with the girls without fault. More so Percy, because Jason tailed off a good half of the time to hang out with Piper now. But that wasn't as to say he hadn't made time for his friends—he certainly did, though luckily for Percy's cousin, he wasn't the one subjected to the two girls' constant need for control over _everything _and desire to have a good time all the same, no matter how much embarrassment it caused their dear old Percy.

Jason had it good with Piper.

Within a few minutes, the truck was parked against one of the weathered concrete sidewalks downtown. The air blew dry through Percy's hair as he hopped down from the ledge, relishing in the weak relief it brought from the blazing sun. The day was a scorcher. Looking around, he tried to catch any hint at why they might have rolled up at this part of town. He recognized a few street names, mostly from the times spent driving through the town center and headed for the library with Annabeth at his side, but he wasn't sure he knew exactly where he was. As it would happen, Percy didn't even recognize the corner they had parked at. Swinging his keys around his index finger, Jason whistled as he gestured for Percy to follow him. Seeing no other way out of the impending "bro time," he found himself shrugging and trailing after his cousin.

With a jingle above his head, he stepped into a small mechanic's shop set up off the corner of two dead streets lined with squat looking trees. The outer glass of the door read "Heph's" in peeling red paint, and Percy studied the surroundings with mild interest—what were they doing here?

In answer to his internal question, a shaggy brown head of hair popped out of one of the doors leading to a garage stationed at the side; easily recognized as Leo Valdez. "Hey, guys! You made it!"

It turned out Leo's parents owned the little repair shop, running it out of the bottom floor of their house since before Leo agreed to wear diapers. Unsurprisingly, this had been where the boy had acquired his 'mad tool skills' as he so modestly referred to. At some point Percy and Jason were dragged into the garage after Leo; immediately the smell of gasoline and motor oil slapping at Percy's senses like a slingshot. Refraining from holding his breath as the urge presented itself, Percy set about finding a free spot to sit in the cluttered work space, simultaneously trying not to knock something over, which was sort of impossible with the multitudes of random _crap_ laying around—was that a jar of _spoons_ by the door?

He found himself a stool underneath a scuffed up tarp and a couple random knickknacks like a Rubic's Cube and a rusty wrench. Faintly playing from the stereo near where he'd found the stool was Los Lonely Boys, carrying on behind the sound of clinking metal and Leo's grunts as he pushed himself under a small Camaro. "What's been going on, guys? Anything worth sharing?"

Considering for a few moments, Percy crossed his arms over his chest. The truth was that they'd only seen Leo a couple of days ago; nothing had changed since dinner at a small diner by the gas station with the girls and Piper. "Don't think so," he admitted with a shrug. Jason nodded. "What are you working on?"

His imagination formed Leo's grin that could almost be heard from under the car; a smile wide enough to split his face into two, lips curled slightly outward as his hands flew around anxiously in excitement. "Big shot came in here—no idea what was wrong with his precious car. Didn't understand how it could just _break down_." Percy heard the boy snort, muffled as he pulled himself out from under the car and moved to pop the hood, playing around in there for a couple seconds. "Ha. There you go. Doesn't look like the oil's _ever_ been changed. Mystery solved."

By the sound of Jason's light chuckle and a slight shake to his head, Percy thought it must have been a regular occurrence for Leo to mock his customer's ignorance. He figured he'd be the same way if he was actually good at something, having reason to make fun of amateurs. But sadly his only skills worth mentioning were saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and adopting excessive streaks of bad luck.

"How are things with your ladies?" Leo lifted his head out of the car long enough to spare a sinister wink, a sweaty curl flopping onto his forehead. "My boys aren't so single anymore—Hell, my _girls_ aren't so single anymore. Annabeth and Pipes..."

Jason smiled, and Percy took a moment to watch the unknowing action; appreciate it. Piper really did make him happy. They'd been dating for a while now, but Percy could still remember his first days in Arkansas, how Jason had been afraid to hang out with the girl while in his sweaty, work clothes. Though, the longer Percy'd known Piper, the more he understood that Jason had nothing to be afraid of. The girl was more likely to burp in your face than scoff at a little BO.

He liked the relationship the two shared. It was too soon to tell if they would amount to something seriously committed, but they had _potential_. One day, it could happen for them. They could end up together for the long haul.

Percy was jealous.

In theory, he knew not to compare his relationship with Annabeth to Piper and Jason, but how could he _not_? His cousin had something close to ideal, while Percy didn't even know if it was morally _right_ for him to allow such proximity with his own girlfriend. Was it fair for him to let themselves get more tangled up in each other every passing day, when he was so sharply aware of September's slow journey back to reality?

None of his concerns ever met open air, but it scared him sometimes. It was one of the things he thought about when he woke up too early to get out of bed. Things were never supposed to be this complicated.

"Everything's going really, really well, Leo." Jason had that look in his eyes, and suddenly, Percy didn't want to watch anymore.

The mechanic made a face. "Yikes. Please don't go into detail. Piper is... Piper."

"Believe me, I know."

Leo shuddered.

"What about you, Perce? Annabeth kicking you around good and well yet?"

Percy chuckled now, leaning his waist against one of the work benches. "At least everyday."

The boys laughed, and Leo shook his head almost fondly. "I never would have thought—_you_ _two_. I mean, of all people. And wasn't she with Lu-"

At the suddenly stiff boyfriend's sharp glare, Leo broke off that train of thought. "Right. I'm just surprised. Annabeth always seemed like the _don't-need-no-man_ type of gal. And an intellectually-challenged man, at that."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"She really likes you, though. It's pretty obvious. And from what I heard went down on her _birthday_..."

"And that's where I cut in," Jason announced, sending a full-powered glare in Percy's direction. "Annabeth is a cherub. God, _Percy's_ a cherub. We won't get into it."

Percy was glad. A shudder knocked down his spine as a memory took hold of his mind. Silver moonlight, warm flesh, and an utterly spooked cousin. Thalia had just woken up, and while she may have seemed uncharacteristically awkward at first, she made up for it with the ever eloquent remark, "_Before I lose my dinner_—_because I'm seriously about to_—_can I say that I'm not even surprised. You've been giving each other bedroom eyes since he got here._"

Embarrassment clung to him like static in dry heat and he could hardly shake off the blush that crawled up his neck. "Jason's right."

"Damn straight I am."

Leo only laughed. "I wish I had a girlfriend."

…

Frank showed up a little after noontime, sporting a duffle bag and a large box of pizza. "Hey, guys," he greeted breathlessly, plopping down onto the couch of Leo's living room above the repair shop and dropping his socked heels onto the coffee table. His feet crinkled the magazines sprawled about and he sent an apologetic look down the hall, where Percy assumed Leo's mom must have been. "What are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing," Jason groaned, sitting up from his spot beside Percy on the floor. "Leo is a bad host."

"No faith, Jason!" the boy protested from the TV cabinet. "I'm working on it. Give me a few minutes before you lose your cool."

"I'm not a fan of 'bro time'," Percy told Jason quietly.

His cousin's head hung. "I'm beginning to think I'm with you on that one... I was just fantasizing about getting a _pedicure_." He shivered. "We're lost without the girls."

"Agreed." The scent of greasy cheese filled Percy's nostrils in his next breath, and he pivoted toward Frank with wide eyes and a salivating tongue. "How about tossing me a slice there, Frankie Boy?"

Pizza folded in hand—_what the heck are you DOING, Percy?_—he watched Leo untangle the mess of wires belonging to his game station. Apparently he had _video games_, but Percy knew better than to believe it before he saw it. He wouldn't get his hopes up like that.

But not twenty minutes later and a strangled "_Aha_!" from Leo's part, Percy had a X-Box controller in his hands after what was far too long. "Dear God," he muttered, not close to tears, of course not. The plastic curved in his hands familiarly, and it felt like coming home.

"She's a bit rusty," Leo informed them, blowing a layer of dust off the top. "Hasn't seen the light of day since... eighth grade?" The question was directed at Jason, who nodded pensively. Percy made a pained noise at the... at the _neglect_.

After the game had loaded up—one out of the thousands of existing military games, Percy was not surprised—he felt a sense of relief wash through him as his thumbs became reacquainted with the joystick, fingers curling around the humming remote. Mindless video games had gotten Percy through the majority of crap handed to him in life, and not having them during this movement—during _Arkansas_—he hadn't quite realized how much he missed them. Or maybe he did. He was just glad he had them back for the time being.

There was a lot going on in his life—with his lack of substantial contact with his mom, lack of friendship with Rachel, and lack of _time_ with Annabeth; he needed a little breathing room. Some matters might have been slightly more pressing, but they all hurt in the same way. He felt like he wasn't doing enough. That he wasn't capable of _being_ enough for the people he cared about. Everything would hit the fan in September, and the truth would be unveiled. What would all of this struggle amount to?

He wasn't surprised when the idle conversation cut into his relationship, once again. It was all the guys (excluding Jason, of course) ever seemed to want to talk about, and Percy briefly wondered how the stereotype of _girls_ obsessing over gossip came to be. "I mean, _seriously_. How did that _happen_?" Leo's face was drawn tight with disbelief and Percy wanted to hide his own in his hands. It had been weeks since their relationship was revealed, but it seemed like everyone was still trying to come to terms with it—which wasn't exactly surprising, considering they'd hated each other for a good amount of time.

Percy remembered Piper's reaction the best; with her previous knowledge from their brief heart-to-heart at the campfire, she was the only one to fully understand just how monumental it was for them to finally drop all concerns, open up and let their carefully built walls of control crumble away. She had smiled, she had shared in the excitement, but Percy thought she might have been the sole person realizing what it meant for them, and that was why her smile was tinged in sadness. Because she understood.

Biting his lip, he tried to think of a way to answer Leo's ridiculous question. "I dunno. Luck, I guess?"

"C'mon, Perce," Leo shook his head, as if the answer wasn't good enough. "It's _Annabeth_. She's too good for you. What're you bribing her with? Whatever it is, let her know that I'm willing to _double_ it."

His hands clenched around the controller. "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"I'm uncomfortable," Jason announced, eyes trained on the television screen, tick in his jaw. He blew the head off an enemy soldier with a quiet grunt.

"At least tell me your game. How did you get her to _agree_ to date you? That's where I struggle." Frank snorted from the other side of the couch Leo was residing, obviously amused at his friend's pathetic questioning.

Sighing forcefully, Percy angrily flicked the home button on his controller, pausing the game and ignoring the muttered _hey_ from his cousin. "Dude."

"What?" His face melted into an innocent expression and he made puppy eyes. "I can't ask Jason, he's with Piper."

"So?" Frank asked with a grin.

"Piper's a real looker, sure, but she's like my sister. I don't want to know how Jason– Yeah. I'm stopping right there."

Jason grinned.

"I'm not talking to you about Annabeth."

"Thank God," his cousin muttered. Percy rolled his eyes.

Leo sighed. "Are you good in bed? Is that it?"

Jason's eyes whipped to him, and Percy swore he saw the promise of death in them. "Leo!" he protested before he found himself in a dangerous predicament. "Please!"

The boy grumbled. "You guys are no fun." Frank was cackling.

Still steaming, Jason fixed Percy with a glare potent enough to prickle his skin, and he found himself sweating for reasons other than the ungodly temperature outside. "I don't have a death wish, Jason. I swear."

Slowly, the boy backed off, though he kept his eyes narrowed in on his cousin. "I gave you permission to date my best friend—she's my sister. Don't make me regret it."

Although Percy might have wanted to argue that he didn't need his permission, part of him thought he'd be fighting a lost cause. If Jason didn't approve...he didn't want to think about that. There was enough hanging in the balance with his relationship, he didn't need Papa Grace on his tail.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jase."

…

By the time they'd arrived back at their own respective homes, all Percy could think about was a nap... and maybe some time with Annabeth to level out the male bonding he'd just endured. But when he shuffled into the house, he found that the girls had not yet returned from their spa day. He only pouted a little, really.

While Jason headed outside to spend some much needed quality time with Gertrude, Percy scuffed up the stairs and fell onto his bed with a flop. The mattress springs groaned familiarly under his weight and the sheets smelled like laundry detergent. He reminded himself to thank Aunt May for taking care of him when he next saw her.

Kicking off his shoes and pants, he wrapped himself in the striped cotton sheets and knocked his head back onto the pillow. Faint light streamed in through the curtained window by his bed, and it was just dim enough to comfort him into a sleepy lull of conscious.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, stuck halfway between sleeping and staying awake, but after some amount of time, the silence was disturbed by a sudden, quiet knock at his door.

Annabeth's head peeked in. "Decent?"

Tugging the blankets tighter around his bare waist, he nodded. She smiled as she drifted into his room, closing the door behind her. "I missed you today," she whispered, leaning down to press her lips to his and sliding onto the bed next to him, above the blankets.

Percy didn't stop his lips from lifting up at her statement. "I missed you, too," he murmured. He couldn't help to imagine what Thalia's reaction would be if she had witnessed the affectionate display—something along the lines of a gag, he assumed. Humming, she burrowed herself into his side, nose nuzzling at his shoulder. Suddenly he hoped he remembered to swipe on some deodorant that morning, having his girlfriend so close to his underarms after the scorching day.

When she laughed, he knew he must have said that last thought out loud. "I think you _did_ forget," she mentioned, scrunching her nose and poking him in the side. Before he could tear himself away like he was very much about to, because _wow that's embarrassing_, Annabeth laughed a little louder. "I'm just kidding, you smell fine. Snuggle me."

Settling back down, he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "You want to be snuggled?"

"That's what I said, right?"

"Right."

They spent the next few minutes talking about their days in hushed tones. Percy tangled a finger into his favorite curl of hers (it sprung better than the rest) and listened as she went on about the fun she had with her friends.

"Did you get your nails painted?" he asked, surprisingly interested. She laughed a little, kicking off her sneakers and socks to show him her red toe nails. They were actually so cute, he had to stop himself from squeezing her a little tighter. "Oh, I like them."

She grinned, nudging his covered legs with her feet. "What did you and Jason get up to? Mudding?"

"Nah," he sighed, trying to free his mind of the memories he associated with male bonding. The whole day would be kept in a very dark corner of his mind, never to see the light of day. "Pizza and video games at Leo's. It wasn't too bad."

Laughing, she fixed him with a look of disbelief. "It doesn't seem like that's the case," she said, reaching up to push a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I'd think the video games would've made your day."

Percy shrugged. "I missed you. And Leo's weird."

Without even meaning to, it had earned him a kiss—and he wasn't going to complain. She brushed her fingers along his jaw, guiding his face to meet hers. Touching their lips together, she slowly worked the tension out of his system until he was left breathless and melted at her mercy.

He knew his feelings for Annabeth got stronger each day. What he once called weird feelings were now just intense. Unfamiliar. Somewhat unwanted, somewhat appreciated. Over the passing few weeks since their agreement to become official, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Percy had no idea what he was doing; he'd never dated someone the way he was dating Annabeth. And he hadn't even known you _could _date in more than one way.

All he knew was that it wasn't like this before. He didn't have this pressure in his chest and he didn't feel nearly as warm—although that could be due to Arkansas's satanic climate just as easily—it felt like being overwhelmed in constant, yet not having any desire to calm the madness taking over. He couldn't breathe in her absence, but at the same time, he was suffocating when she was around, too.

What he could derive from this mess of feelings was that he was in _far_ too deep.

He shook off the sudden delve into the murky trails of his mind, focusing on the girl in beside him. Annabeth's hair was kind of all over the place; fanned across the pillow and tickling at his face. He blew it out from his mouth and tried not to smile when he knew he would have felt annoyed at any other person. It shouldn't have been cute that she was currently trying to asphyxiate him with her wild hair. But it sort of was.

"Did you eat enough today? You hungry?" he asked quietly, seeing her eyes closed and body curled into his peacefully. Aunt May had picked up some lunch meat yesterday afternoon, and sandwiches were easy enough for him to manage if she was feeling peckish.

"Mmm," she hummed, wrapping a hand over his waist and peeking at him through blonde eyelashes. "M'not hungry. We went out to dinner with Piper's mom."

Nodding, he shifted, facing her now. He pulled her waist in closer and dropped his forehead against hers, glad to have her here with him. He wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, but inevitably, their lips found each other and the kiss they shared was most definitely different from the last one. Alone in Percy's room, at the end of the day, this world was their own. They didn't have to worry about keeping things quiet, didn't have to hide their affection for anyone else's benefit. Here, in their small escape from reality, September didn't exist. Fall would never come. The real world was far from their universe they'd created together.

Annabeth tugged Percy's bottom lip into her mouth, rolling over to sit on his hips. He tried hard not to groan, but it didn't escape his knowledge that he wasn't wearing pants under the thin layer of sheets separating their bodies. Her soft hands came up to trace the lines of his face, brushing his cheeks in a tender way that didn't match the pace of her hot lips on his.

Cautiously, he set his hands on her hips; a weak attempt at controlling the beastly part of him that was ready to take what was being given to him and run with it. He struggled to keep his mind aware when it seemed her sole purpose was to get him to lose himself in the heat she was providing.

"Annabeth," he warned, panting and gripping at her sides like it was the only thing that could ground him to this moment. He couldn't let this get too far, but as he had previously acknowledged, Percy was _weak_.

She moved her mouth away from his, trailing steamy kisses down his jaw to her special spot on his neck. He knew it was special because every time the bruises she left began to fade, dark purple marks would etch his skin once again within a matter of days. She bit into his skin and he felt his eyelids dip.

"Annabeth," he warned again, weaker. Her hands left his face, skimming down his chest until she met the hem of his T-shirt. They dipped in.

Footsteps.

Loud, boot-clad feet stomped down the hallway casually. In the direction of his room.

With a jerk backward, Annabeth was sprawled along his bed and Percy struggled to put as much distance between them as he could manage. His breathing was heavy and harsh, but he was able to calm himself enough to appear casual.

Percy's door sprung open without the courtesy of a knock, and Thalia stood in the doorway. Upon seeing the two teenagers red-faced and panting, she scrunched her nose up and lifted her chin, making her own assumptions. "Can I have my best friend back? I don't take kindly to sharing."

He rubbed at his mouth, which still felt hot and stimulated. "I think we could all do without a repeat of last time, Thalia. Maybe you should look into knocking before you barge in."

She only raised her eyebrows. "My house, my rules. I don't knock."

"Right," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Are you coming, Annabeth?" Her voice was kinder, but still held its usual impatience. "I wanted to show you that new album I bought."

With a sigh, Annabeth scooted off of Percy's bed, sending an apologetic look his way and following Thalia out of the room. She glanced back once, and the heat in her gaze told Percy she wasn't done with him. Not for tonight, at least.

* * *

**Jackie and Wilson — Hozier**

**hey thanks for reading! hope you liked!**


	21. Everything's Fine, I Wish It Were True

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XXII: Everything's Fine, God I Wish It Were True**

* * *

It was a few days later that Percy found himself in the living room of Annabeth's house; wooden floors creaking and air carrying the smell of old burnt cigarettes. With his sneakers planted stiffly on the faded rug beneath him, he tried to inhale steady breaths.

"You're as stiff as a board," Annabeth commented, an amused tilt to her tone. She gently moved a hand over his shoulders, smoothing out the tension beneath his cotton T-shirt. "Are you breathing?"

"Trying," Percy murmured quietly, turning his head to push his nose against her cheek. "I forgot why I thought this was a good idea."

Annabeth laughed, somewhat satisfied at his discomfort. He'd visited her house plenty of times before, but never without either of his cousins towing along. This time, they were alone. "It's really not as big a deal as you're making it. It's about time you came around by yourself." Shuffling closer, he felt her hand tangle with his in the space between their legs. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just me over here."

"Yeah, I noticed."

The smile that stretched the corners of her lips was enough to push a little ease his way, the air starting to reach his lungs more smoothly. The past few hours had been fun; along with Thalia and Jason, they had spent some time together down at Shadow's Creek, relishing in clear water and a cool breeze. Sometime between swinging from the rope and diving into the doughnut tube with the sounds of snapping twigs and rustling branches surrounding them, Percy realized that it all felt a little like coming home. After the rocky weeks of jealousy and frustration since camping and settling things with Annabeth publically, they were finally falling back into routine, and that soothed an ache inside him he wasn't aware existed.

While things had been rough revealing themselves as a couple, the relationship itself had been smooth-sailing. The occasional argument (alright, not so much as "occasional" as twice-a-day-and-sometimes-three-if-they-skipped-breakfast) sprouted from petty causes. As would be expected—they couldn't be Percy and Annabeth without their typical squabbles about what to eat for lunch or who the better whistler was of the two. Aside from that though, they'd been fairing exceptionally well for a couple of whiny teenagers racing through romance on a dead-end street.

From what he remembered of all the shows he used to watch on TV—and a couple of cheesy romance movies he watched with his mom—storm was what followed the calm. He wasn't sure if that was the case in reality, and he surely didn't have enough experience under his belt to actually validate the theory. All he could do was hope his luck stayed generous, although that might have been asking for a lot considering his history thus far.

When Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder, curling up to his side and pulling their tangled hands to rest on his chest, he figured maybe they already had too much to be worried about without bringing fear of rocky waters into the situation, too. Sighing something like contentedly, he let his own head drop onto hers. He had time to worry about their troubles another time; right now, he wouldn't let himself stumble onto that road while he still had the choice to fake oblivion and ignore the impending struggle they faced.

With that, he relaxed against his girlfriend's shoulder, taking a few minutes to study the space they sat in together. The living room had a brick fireplace opposite the couch, dressed with a wooden mantle that matched the scuffed up floorboards below their feet. Late day sunshine glowed through the open windows, bringing along a breeze of fragrant country air that pulled the light linen curtains away from the walls. Annabeth's hair was tied back loosely around the nape of her neck, tickling his cheek when his breath blew it out of place.

Just as he was about to lower his head to press a kiss to his favorite freckle just above her jaw, the clatter of the front door opening stopped the action in its tracks. Percy's eyes snapped up and his body unconsciously pulled away from Annabeth's—a force of habit. They didn't get a lot of alone time, and fact was his cousins weren't too thrilled witnessing their PDA.

This time, it wasn't his cousins, though. Which, duh, was understandable considering he was sitting in Annabeth's house. But as soon as this realization took place, it didn't take long for a stiff nervousness to take over his body again. Annabeth sighed, sitting up just in time for a thick shouldered man to enter the room, heavy boots scuffing along the floor as if announcing his arrival. Percy's eyes involuntarily floated to meet the big man's gaze, and a thick blond eyebrow jutted up in response. He looked different up close.

"This one's new." The strongly-accented sentence was directed toward Annabeth, though the man's blue eyes never faltered from their silent contact with Percy. She cleared her throat, putting what seemed like another imperceptible inch of space between them—though the man seemed to catch the movement as soon as it was considered. "Dad," Annabeth acknowledged evenly, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles on her shorts. "This is Percy."

The man—Annabeth's dad—squinted. "Sounds familiar," he stated.

Under her breath, only Percy heard her mutter, "Because I've already told you about him."

"I've seen you over at May's," he said, scratching at a scruffy bit of facial hair. "You're the nephew?"

"That's me." Percy winced at the high pitch to his voice. Clearing his throat, he stood up and thrust a hand forward. "Percy Jackson, sir."

A slight smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Frederick Chase. I take it you're a friend to my daughter?"

Before he could stop it, a blush slithered up his neck and pooled in his cheeks. "Uh," he stuttered, losing what courage he thought he had obtained. He glanced at Annabeth for help.

Her expression confused him, because he couldn't identify it; her jaw clenched and her arms folded over her chest. "Dad. I'm _dating _him. I told you already."

Frederick chuckled, tapping his chin. "Oh—I forgot about your little boyfriend. That was a while ago."

"Not really," she mumbled bitterly, again, only for Percy's ears. A strange look passed over her face, and Percy found that he didn't like what he thought it meant.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, son. But I've got some work that needs to be taken care of. Are you eating here tonight, Annabeth?"

"No," she answered shortly, eyes somewhere to the left of her father's head. The man only shrugged, sending one last wave and an oblivious smile over his shoulder before heading for the direction of the stairs. Percy only heard his boots' resounding stomps in sign of retreat.

"That might have been enough interaction to hold us over for the next week," Annabeth whispered, as if her father could still hear them. "I wonder if he'll even bother coming out of his study before school starts up again."

Percy frowned, letting his arm curl around her shoulders freely now that their company had disappeared. "What do you mean?"

Ignoring his question, Annabeth turned to him with a tight jaw. "Do you ever feel like you can talk to someone all you want, but all it ever does is go in one ear and out the other?"

"You don't mean Thalia?" Percy joked, attempting to soften the focus of her frown. It worked for a moment, but the small smile she offered was fleeting. Soon enough, she was back to staring at a spot on her wall with furrowed brows and a locked jaw.

"For God's sake, the least he could do is pretend he actually cares about what's going on in my life." The conviction in her voice caused an ache in Percy's chest, and it intensified tenfold as he watched her bite her lip, squeezing her eyes shut in response to her sudden spurt of emotion.

"Hey," he murmured, pulling her closer. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, shoving away any indication of emotion left on her face. Her eyes were hard, but he could spot the moisture pooling at the corners. "I can get more reaction out of _Gertrude_," she explained, expression frustrated and voice softening to a defeated whisper. "As much as I try to engage, he's never interested. It's always been like this."

Not knowing what to say, or how to make her feel better, Percy remained quiet. The hand curled around her shoulder began rubbing swirling shapes into her skin. He didn't know much of anything about her family, and it would only turn messy if he tried to chime in with advice for something he knew nothing about.

Sniffing, Annabeth pulled away, letting her head fall onto the back of the couch. Her eyes closed and chin tilted up—almost like she was gazing at galaxies imprinted against the insides of her eyelids. Her neck looked miles long from this angle, and Percy swallowed at the sight of smooth, tan skin spread before him. Letting his eyes glide over the image of Annabeth, quiet and calm in her skin, he realized how much he liked looking at her.

She was his girlfriend—of course he liked looking at her. But this felt more like studying. He hoped it wasn't too creepy to watch her ribs lift in a deep breath. Or her nostrils flare at the exhale. He stared at her pink mouth, bottom lip pouty and full, then at the freckle above her jaw, and the crease where her forehead puckered when she was thinking.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed little things about Annabeth before—at this point, he was probably the master of creepy ogling. But now there was an urge that came along with letting his eyes drift over long blonde eyelashes. He wanted to memorize. It was like he was trying to take microscopic photos of each fine detail that made up Annabeth Chase, and he didn't want to leave a single part out. He traced her throat and shoulders with soft green eyes, stopping somewhere around her collarbone before his vision locked onto a place that would get him a knee to the groin.

Her eyes opened at some point, lazy gray slit only enough to watch him watch her. She blinked slowly when he noticed he had her attention. A few weeks ago, she might have blushed at his eyes on her—hell, he might have blushed at being caught—but it hadn't been like that lately. At some point, they had become immune to feeling awkward about simple actions like brushing skin and lingering eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she said, nudging his knee with her own.

"Hmm?" he hummed, kneeing her in return.

"You've got a look."

"I do not."

"You do, too." She raised her eyebrows, reaching a hand forward to brush his jaw. Unthinkingly, he leaned into the promised comfort, pressing a kiss into the skin of her palm.

"There's a lot to think about," he told her, weakly attempting to avoid the question. It wasn't so much as he was opposed to telling her his thoughts as he was ignoring them altogether. "Can you blame me?"

Sighing a little something like acceptance, she nodded. "I guess I understand what you mean."

It was quiet for a beat, both lost in their thoughts, because surely there was plenty to think about. Sometimes he wondered whether all of this was worth it—letting everything hang in the balance for some cliché summer romance like his mom always said she'd write novels about. He didn't know what the future held for him and what autumn would feel like once he was finally back home, but something told him his guess was dead-on when he thought it would suck.

Was everything he started with Annabeth worth the promise of pain headed his way? Maybe it was a no-brainer to anyone else, but Percy truly didn't know what to think, especially because he'd been known for making the exact wrong decision whenever possible. His reluctance hadn't held them back so far, seeing that they'd been growing closer with each passing day, and maybe he was nuts for even thinking he should regret something that made him so happy.

Because, yeah, Annabeth really did make Percy happy. Like hiding under his mom's desk and eating the candy she always kept stocked in the drawers, happy. He couldn't help to think his time with Annabeth would be considered the "good old days," and God if that wasn't a shame to reach his peak at seventeen years old.

"I've been thinking," Annabeth admitted.

"I can tell," Percy said, looking her way. When she raised an eyebrow, he explained with a teasing shrug. "You've got a look."

"Very funny." She smiled for a moment, but then turned serious. "Percy, you need to call Rachel."

The surprise at her words elicited a strangled noise out of him. "Uh...what?" They'd had their fair share of conversation about Percy's ex-girlfriend, and he'd even opened up to her about his and Rachel's falling out one night. But her words took him off guard.

"You heard me." She rolled her eyes. Something he noticed she did a lot more often when he was around.

Percy rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, sliding a hand through his bangs and pushing the black strands away from his eyes. "I don't think calling her would make much of a difference."

Annabeth's expression was dry. "You need to talk to her. Explain yourself. You were right in coming out and being honest with her, but you need to follow through. Don't let her think you gave up on her."

With a sigh, Percy tried not to agree with his girlfriend's logic. Everything that had happened between him and Rachel left bruises he wasn't sure would fade until he cleared the air. "I thought you were the jealous type..." He muttered, running a hand over his face. "Where is that side of you when I need her?"

She glared, although the effort was halfhearted. "I'm not the jealous type."

"You're right. Now that you mention it, you're not argumentative either. Or blonde, or cute..." When her glare intensified, he tweaked her nose to let her know he was only joking—and hopefully to avoid injury.

Softening, Annabeth pushed his hand away from her face, placing it in her lap gently. "You've got so much on your plate already. I think you'll feel less overwhelmed if you settle this. She was your girlfriend, Percy, but she was your best friend first."

There weren't a lot of times Annabeth lost arguments (never) and this was definitely not one of those rare experiences. With everything impending, Percy supposed he could give it a shot, if only to say he tried. "Fine. If it gets you off my back..."

A sharp glare directed his way and Percy knew he'd said the right thing in the wrong way, but maybe that was his intention in the first place.

"I'll hurt you, Percy Jackson. Don't think I won't."

His smile was soft. "Believe me, I know you will."

…

A few hours later, Percy found himself sitting at the familiar bench downtown, cell phone in hand. He climbed atop the wooden backrest, lifting the hunk of metal into the air to achieve a signal, knowing he succeeded once it whirred to life in a flurry of incoming text messages and e-mails. It had been a while since he last checked it, he remembered sheepishly.

None of the messages struck him as important, so he focused on placing a call while trying not to fall off the bench he stood perched on. Finding Rachel's name in his phone book was simple enough, he tapped her contact with a moment's hesitation and waited with a fluttering stomach as the line rang.

Jason's truck was parked off to the left, and had it been earlier in the day, the sun would have beat down hot and sticky on Percy's neck. But the air was cool, the bright sun's beams were dimming now, and he felt contented by the drifting daylight. Somewhere further away, he could hear grass rustling and faint chatter, the voices of townsfolk and their neighbors conversing over shared jugs of sweet tea and half full shopping baskets. A sense of belonging clung to him as he watched a couple stroll past his awkward stance, sending nothing but smiles and friendly waves his way.

When the phone in his hand began to ring, the connection was choppy. But Percy heard clear as day when the line picked up. The ringing cut off and there was only silence on the other end. He waited, knowing Rachel Dare would speak when she knew what she wanted to say.

"Percy." It wasn't a question, and he wondered for a moment what her reaction could have been once she saw his name pop onto her caller ID. "Wow."

"Hey, Rach."

Again, she left him hanging for a few moments while Percy controlled his breathing. When was the last time he felt this nervous—Annabeth's birthday? Rachel was Percy's friend, he never would have thought she _could_ make him feel unraveled this way. "It's been a while."

Wincing, he awkwardly rushed to explain. "Geez—Yeah, I know. My fault. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry; that's not what I meant." He could imagine her twisting a red curl around her finger, biting her lip as she thought of what to say. "How've you been?"

"Uh—I'm alright. I mean, well—I'm really tan."

When she snorted, a little part of his chest loosened and he felt his lip curling up. "That's good to hear, Perce. I'm sure all the sunbathing has done your skin some good."

"It has," he agreed with a small laugh. "But... I didn't really call you to talk about my complexion—though I know _that's_ a riveting topic."

"Hmm," she considered jokingly. "I think I'd rather keep talking about your tan. C'mon—help your freckled friend out. Tell me the wonders of standing beneath the sun and not burning like an ant under a magnifying glass."

As she called him her friend—or rather called herself _his _friend, but what was the difference, really?—he felt a little confidence drip into his system like an IV needle to his soft inner elbow. Little by little, he built up the nerve to mention the reason he called in the first place. The unspoken tension between them was threatening to strangle him, and he needed to clear the air as soon as possible. He needed to speak before he lost all courage.

"Rachel, I know you know I didn't call to talk about your freckles. Though I would love to later if you gave me the chance."

Slowly, a sigh sounded from her end, and he heard her make a noise that sounded something like agreement. She knew just as well as he did that there wasn't a way for them to go about their friendship without feeling the cold claws of regret snake between them. The elephant needed to be addressed.

There was a certain level of hesitation Percy needed to break through, knowing what he was getting himself into. He was opening a door to a conversation that was equally painful as it was awkward, and he never gave anything in his life this much energy or focus. He was serious about fixing things with Rachel, and for some reason, it felt like the first time he ever gave her what she truly deserved.

"Rachel, do you..." He paused, nervous, before starting again. "Do you think I cheated on you?"

"No."

He let out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "Rach," he pleaded. "Does it _feel_ like it?"

Another pause, then—"Yes."

His stomach twisted. "I—I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

Maybe she did. Rachel would have known it was never his intention to hurt her. She knew him well enough to understand that while she had still been holding onto the relationship that wasn't there, Percy had separated himself, no longer invested the same way he had previously been. Loyal as he was, he'd _never_ intentionally betray her, and somewhere inside of her, she knew that. Only afterwards he had realized what could have been—what _was_ true—that they, while technically separated, weren't on the same page. Percy had abandoned her.

He blamed himself. It was on his own hands that Rachel was left alone, without her best friend, or her boyfriend. He could only imagine the things he put her through this summer in his tactless, selfish actions. It wasn't the first time Percy'd done this; weeks back, he'd been made known that Annabeth overheard his conversation at the library. He learned that he had hurt her without knowing, without meaning, and wasn't able to take back what he'd said in a moment of hasty defense and denial. He wasn't able to erase the mark he'd left on her self-confidence. And that was something that still burned him to this day, the sting of regret was fresh in his own self-inflicted wounds.

Could he apologize? It didn't seem worthy enough of the trouble he'd caused. "God, I hate this. I hate that I let this happen."

She sighed. "I'm not going to say it was okay—because it _wasn't_—but you're not the only one at fault here. Miscommunication goes both ways."

"I could have done better, though. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you could have done better. And so could I."

"This isn't your fault."

Her voice was quiet as she continued, almost as if she hadn't thought the words before she spoke them, and the volume would drown out what she might soon regret. "Maybe it is. Part of me thinks if I could have been more for you, this wouldn't have been a problem. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe I'm right, too. At least a little."

His body rejected her words immediately, tensing his shoulders and tightening his gut. The guilt that hit him in that moment felt like being body slammed by freight train. Percy was Rachel's best friend, maybe he didn't hold that title in current circumstances, but somewhere inside, he'd always be her gap-toothed, goofy freshman hiding behind a ficus plant at Silena Beauregard's back-to-school rager. And for that, he recognized the insecurity bleeding into her words, stomping over the truth and masking reality from her. He couldn't get his tongue working fast enough to reply.

"No—You couldn't be more wrong." He took a deep breath, squeezing his fists and shutting his eyes as he thought of a response that explained exactly what he wanted her to know; wanted her to understand. "God, I hate to use the bullshit 'it's not you, it's me' speech, but Rach, this wasn't because of you. None of this is on you. Annabeth... she's something I wasn't prepared for. And what I feel for her has nothing to do with being... bored or unsatisfied. That's not what any of this is about."

For a few moments, the other end of the line was quiet as Rachel took in what he said. The static hum of silence whistling through his speaker was deafening. "Rach?" he prompted, letting his control slip.

"You're starting to sound whipped," she cooed jokingly, and he could imagine her wide grin and round cheeks. But there was that strain in her voice again, one he was becoming far too familiar with, and it cracked something in his chest.

"Rachel-"

"I'm fine," she said this time, false happiness absent. But there was still an exhaustion in her voice that he wasn't fond of. "I really hope you're happy, Percy. That's it."

He paused for a moment. "I am."

"Then I'll be fine. As long as you don't pitch a tent and make a home for yourself down there, I'm fine knowing you'll be back home soon," she joked, but he could sense some truth in her words. "I wish I could see you sooner… I miss you a lot, ya big dummy." The line crackled with the combination of her voice and the sudden sound of her bedroom door swinging open. Percy recognized it easily, one more familiar sound of his past leaving a bite of nostalgia in its wake.

Only making out hushed static after that, he sat down onto the bench, propping his elbow against the backrest to support his head. He let himself reflect, wondering if he could have explained himself better. But Rachel was talking again within a few seconds. "I need to go to dinner, Perce. I'll have to talk to you another time. But... I'm glad we got to do this."

Percy felt a smile creep onto his lips, even if his stomach still churned from the conversation they'd just shared. Though his shoulders felt lighter and his smile felt easier all the same. His words were true when he said, "I am, too, Rach. Enjoy dinner."

"I will," she responded softly. It sounded like she was about to hang up, but after a few moments, she tacked on, "And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wait another month and a half before you call me again, alright?"

* * *

**If The Creek Don't Rise - Dylan LeBlanc**

**hey so i guess i'm back from the dead**

**thanks to all you losers out there who are cheering me on and helping me get shit done**


	22. I Never Understood What Was At Stake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the song Summer Girl. All rights go to those deserving.**

**Chapter XXIII: ****I Never Understood What Was At Stake. I Never Thought Your Love Was Worth It's Wait**

* * *

**Percy**

Some days Percy enjoyed kicking back and relaxing alone with his girlfriend. There weren't often silences he felt needed to be filled with forced conversation or fuzzy radio tunes, plus sometimes there was the added comfort of cuddling, which he dug, like, a lot. But as enticing as those circumstances were, it didn't go to say he was opposed to spending time with the original dream team (as Jason so enthusiastically dubbed it). With his cousins and Annabeth, Percy felt the most whole he could remember being.

It wasn't something he originally thought a lot about, but he was starting to realize just how lonely his childhood had been. He never had a considerably large amount of friends inviting him to birthday parties or grouping up with him at recess, but always enough to keep him satisfied. Lately, he'd let the topic surface among all the other junk spamming his mind. When he'd first arrived at this place, hateful and arrogant, he'd treated the people around him like the dirt beneath his beat up sneakers. At the time it had been easier to ignore the basic human responsibility of treating people with respect, under the excuse that he was sour about being punished. It was such utter _bullshit_, Percy cringed as the memories returned.

Slowly, he was beginning to understand that it wasn't just Arkansas; it wasn't just _Annabeth_. He'd been just as poor of a friend in New York as he was when he first arrived in this sparsely populated town. The difference was how it had been handled. No one confronted him as boldly as his family here. No one bothered to stand up to him before Annabeth, when she blatantly refused to allow his unwarranted entitlement.

In New York, he was the kid who didn't bring friends back to his home. It wasn't common knowledge that Percy Jackson had an emotionally abusive stepfather with alcoholic tendencies, and he'd wanted to keep it that way. Few people became close enough to introduce into his ratty apartment on the upper east side, namely Grover and Rachel.

It was here, in the sweltering heat and long lasting daylights, that he realized he hadn't ever been a good enough friend to these people. He couldn't have been, only taking advantage of the comfort he felt around them and harboring no intention to give up anything in return. But to an extent, he thought maybe he let them take advantage of him too. It was an inevitable kind of thing in Percy's life, he learned.

His cousins, albeit family, had become some of the best friends he could ever ask for—even after he'd come into their home with his fists swinging. His own girlfriend had shown him so many things along the way, a small part of him who didn't submit to modesty could openly admit that he would be coming out of this summer a better person. And he felt proud of that.

Percy swung his legs off the ledge of the rusty truck's bed, letting his elbows catch him as he slumped backwards. The world was a muted purple, the trees black silhouettes in the open air as the sun sunk below the frayed lining of mountains far etched into the distance. He was calm as Annabeth hefted herself onto the trunk next to him, scooting into the corner with an old flannel blanket she'd snagged from one of the hall closets. He followed after her.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook for stealing my seat. And my best friend." Thalia tossed a water bottle his way, which he barely managed to catch. "You're lucky she likes you so much, Kelp Head."

With a roll to his eyes, he settled more comfortably against the metal walls of the truck, sliding an arm over Annabeth's shoulders. "Sorry, Thals. I'm replacing you tonight."

"Tonight and all other nights," he heard mumbled under her breath as she plopped into the driver's seat and shoved her brother's keys into the ignition. Jason was just finishing up a phone call to Piper inside the house, then they would be off to do God knew what for the night.

They didn't exactly have plans, but they'd all agreed to get out of the house for the evening. Annabeth's dad thought she was sleeping over at Piper's—Jason was filling her in as the others waited to leave—although Annabeth claimed it was of no use, confident her father wouldn't check on her.

Percy wasn't sure what all of this was about, not exactly. He only knew he could understand why it was happening. At the end of the summer, he'd be packing his things and heading out of the state for good. He'd reunite with his mom and spend a little time with her before he had to begin preparing for school, which he'd be attending further out this year at a boarding school in Queens. Close enough for weekend visits with his mom, yet far enough from Smelly Gabe to keep the peace. The school was expensive, his mom had already put a down payment on his enrollment that cost her the new counter tops she'd been saving up for; it shot guilt into his veins, but she swore she wanted it this way. His safety and education was worth more than all the granite in the world, she told him. She'd give all she had in her bank account to keep him close to her without subjecting him to treatment he didn't deserve. All was explained in a rather lengthy email he'd received from his mother a couple of weeks ago.

It was now August, and the time they had left together had just become a very pressing matter. In effort to condense as many cherished memories into the dwindling time left for them, they'd been reluctant to laze around the house. Which soon resulted in a night like tonight: jumping in the truck and driving out of town with no specific destination in mind. Blankets, folk rock and a full tank of gas were the only fixtures laid out to take them wherever they'd soon end up.

It wasn't as reckless and spontaneous as one might expect, though. Aunt May, understanding and empathetic as ever, knew fully of her kids' adventure, and with a sad smile, she discreetly packed a couple of sandwiches into Thalia's bag.

There was this anxiety, a tension he couldn't fully describe, which choked the air around them as each day came to a close. It felt rushed and impatient, the need to make the most of their time because all of a sudden, it mattered. It wasn't a jail sentence anymore. It was the summer before senior year, and it was his life. His world had become Arkansas in the past two months, and he learned it was far too taxing to deny it.

Annabeth sighed as she loosened her hold on the blanket, tossing one side over Percy and looping it back around to form a cocoon of warmth. He let his head fall onto her shoulder softly, breathing in the scent that had become halfway intoxicating to him. Tangling their hands underneath the blanket, she let her head drop back to gaze into the beginnings of a night sky. "What's your favorite constellation?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh." His vision drifted up and he gave her a funny look. "The stars aren't out yet."

Rolling her eyes in a way that felt both familiar and deserved, Annabeth knocked his shoulder. "They don't need to be out for you to answer my question, Bonehead."

He laughed, proven wrong and not really minding. "I only know about the ones that look like measuring cups."

For a moment, she considered. "I'll have to take you by the library sometime and show you some more. It's crazy what people have made up with those little freckles up there." She smiled, looking up again. "They've drawn people and stories and history up there. Who the heck knows what they really saw?"

"I'm guessing they saw _stars_," Percy told her, entirely charmed."You're a dork. Cute, but still a dork."

"Nothing I'm denying." She shrugged.

Soon Jason was headed out of the house, lugging a duffel bag stuffed with towels and a spare set of clothes—they didn't know what to prepare for, and it was the best they could do to guess. The truck rocked as he hefted himself into the passenger seat, a sad kind of smile on his face. Percy pretended he didn't see.

"Which way?" Thalia called out of the rear view window as she jerked the truck into reverse and backed out of the Grace driveway. Percy and Annabeth managed to lean to the side as the car rattled and swayed, bracing themselves against the metal to avoid potential injury. "Flip a coin or something. Left or right."

"Right," Jason decided, squinting his eyes against the gravel that soon gave way to a flat plane of cracked asphalt ahead of them. "Left leads into town... Right is out." Seemingly convinced, Thalia made a smooth turn right. Percy settled back, anticipating a long ride.

Normally, Thalia was a speed demon, racing through back roads like she had important places to be. Tonight she set a leisurely pace, whether to avoid killing Percy and Annabeth in the trunk where they were left unprotected, or for some other less thoughtful reason, he didn't know, but wasn't really sure he cared either. Hours could have passed; Jason hummed softly along to the radio and Percy counted Annabeth's quiet breaths. He'd soon get caught up staring at her, studying her, and he'd have to start over. He didn't mind.

Thick walls of trees and forestry eventually gave way to sparsely placed establishments. Percy took note of a gas station, a post office, and a firehouse, but not much of anything else before they were again shrouded from the lights of civilization and continuing onto a bumpy back road. After a few miles into the unknown, Thalia slowed down before a blinking yellow light and Annabeth was calling for her to pull into a lonely looking place to the left.

Once Thalia parked the car, she twisted the keys and the howling of the engine faded. "This is a bar," she pointed out, amused.

Annabeth stood up beside him, wiggling out of the blanket. "The sign says free admission. There's a show tonight—we could check it out."

"I'm in," Jason stated, and Percy shrugged in agreement.

With a mirthful snort, Thalia threw open her door. "Anyone remember their fake ID?"

…

The inside of the bar wasn't particularly spacious. Cozy, Jason offered. Not crowded. But if Percy had to assign a first impression to the seedy joint, he figured he'd have to take into account that it hadn't caught up with local laws and regulations, as cigar smoke invaded the atmosphere, wafting from gritty sticks poking out of bar-goers pruned lips. Light clinking of glasses and the occasional bubble of laughter rose over the din, warming the almost comfortable environment enough to where Percy could ignore the general sketchiness. Spatterings of people moved around the open floor, migrating between the bar counter and cluster of tables facing a low stage. The lighting was dim and the musicians performing played quietly, almost as if not to intrude.

Percy's shoulders lifted in a deep breath, his lungs immediately filling with warmth and the lingering scent of alcohol soaked into the air. His nose wrinkled as an image of his stepfather flickered across his mind, then he felt Annabeth's hand twine through his as Thalia tugged them deeper into the dive.

After a few minutes of standing around idly, searching for purpose inside the dusty tavern, they'd ended up at one of the tables near the stage. Percy's head knocked back soon enough, experiencing the band's lead singer tell a tale of love lost. Slowly he felt his group shift closer and closer until they were all but folded into each other around the small table. Annabeth's hand wrapped around his knee and Jason threw an arm over the back of Percy's chair. Thalia's head was resting on Annabeth's shoulder and they held onto each other's free hands tightly.

The music was slow and intimate, the lyrics relatable close to a painful degree. As if his own personal story was being told in another language, whispering and crooning through the lead singer's lips. It seemed as if everyone in the room could share in the emotion bred from his low, raspy words. It was then that Percy decided to just enjoy the music and stay out of his own head, because truthfully, a warzone had sparked in there and he wasn't sure what side he fought for.

It could have been hours later when Annabeth stood up, dragging him along with her, but really, only a couple of songs had passed. Her fingers tangled loosely with his, causing him to trail after her as she found a little dark space in the corner of the room, still within hearing distance of the band. "Something tells me you've got two left feet," she jested, smiling quietly and pulling his free hand into hers. "And we both know my sources and I are never wrong."

"Sources?" Percy snorted. "I'm willing to bet anyone with eyeballs could come to that conclusion. Or maybe you just know me too well."

"Well, I won't argue with that..."

Laughing, he clumsily twirled her; warmth spread in his chest to see her hair dance around her in little rivulets of gold. "You're right. I'm not any good at this."

"Never said you had to be, city boy. I just want you to hold me for a while."

He smiled softly. "I can do that." Dragging her against his chest, he placed his chin at the top of her head, closing his eyes and letting the moment fill his lungs with a deep, saturating contentment. With her like this in his arms, close and calm, he felt full. Whole. Happy. Like he could keep her tied to him for the rest of all time, and damn to Hell anyone who tried to tear them apart by bringing reality into the mix. Their bodies swayed with the current of music, which ebbed and crashed like salty waves on a white sandy beach; the voice of the singer rose and fell in pitches that only barely registered to Percy as he held her tighter against him.

When the beat picked up, he noticed his cousins join the two of them in their little closed off world. He only spared a moment to be annoyed at the intrusion before he caught himself laughing at Jason, who was cutting into his dance rather forcefully.

"If I may have this next dance." He mock-bowed, severing Percy's connection with his girlfriend by taking her hands hostage. Annabeth chuckled as she agreed to his request.

"I guess that leaves me with you, knuckle-head." Thalia's tone was hard, but her eyes told a different story. Blue eyes snapped away from his when it became clear that she was feeling every bit of premature nostalgia as he was. She couldn't act as unaffected as she wanted to; clearly, this was just as difficult for her as it was for the rest of them.

"Come here, Thals," he sighed in irritation he didn't feel, and she cracked a smile as she slid her arms around his shoulders. For a while, it was just Percy and his family. It was Jason and Annabeth laughing as he made it clear that his dancing skills were just as sub par as Percy's. "Must run in the family," Annabeth joked, shaking off the pain of a squashed toe. It was Thalia losing rigidness and relaxing enough to enjoy sharing a dance with the only guy she called "Kelp Head." It was Percy cherishing the seemingly endless moments with the people he cared for so deeply that it formed an ache in his chest. And it was all he could have asked for.

He loved them. He loved them so freaking much.

Thalia's head fell innocently against his shoulder, like a child seeking comfort after a long night of bad dreams. "I hate to admit I'm going to miss you."

Something thick caught in his throat at her admission. "I'm still here."

"Not for long."

"Almost another month," he argued feebly. Her arms tightened around him briefly in a hug he almost didn't feel. Almost didn't derive longing from. His heart stung in his chest.

She sighed forcefully as she pulled back, staring him in the eye with a hard expression once again. "It kills me to imagine how all of this ends."

"I find it easiest to avoid that kind of imagination." His throat still felt clogged and he tried clearing it. "I'm good at being oblivious."

Stepping away from him, Thalia glanced at her brother swiftly, finding him caught up in a now goofy dance with Annabeth, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Why are we treating this like a death sentence? You'll visit, right? You won't drop off the face of the earth and become Arkansas's Most Wanted?"

He'd already thought of this. "Of course I'll keep in touch. Whatever it takes."

"Maybe you can visit come Christmas time. Or better yet, Thanksgiving. Ma always makes enough food to last until we're putting the tree up, and that's even _after_ Jason's gotten his helping." She laughed easily, not meeting his eyes.

The air suddenly wasn't as warm, the music not as inviting. "Thals…" he trailed off. "I'll try. You know I'll give it a shot."

Her expression morphed quickly from stages of hopeful to suspicious to guarded. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…" The pain in his chest intensified. This was why he chose to remain ignorant, because this? This _hurt_. He didn't think Thalia was overly confrontational—_okay_, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Torturing herself and him didn't seem out of the realm of possibility when it came to calling him out. He tried to find the words to explain just _why_ everyone's been treating this like a death sentence. "My mom. She can hardly afford to put supper on the table. I can't ask her to pay airfare for luxury trips."

He winced as her the fierceness of her eyes softened, and _that_ was how he knew she got it. That this conversation had drifted into territory that was far too serious, and not something he permitted himself to give the time of day. Because Thalia never looked at him like _that_. Like his future absence was already causing her pain. And he couldn't handle it.

"We've got time, Thalia. Tons of it. Let's just take advantage of what's here right now before you make me cry." It was a joke, of course, but that didn't mean it held no semblance of truth. Percy was definitely a crier.

"Whatever," she muttered sourly, but he knew she was just as willing to become oblivious with him when she grabbed him up by the shoulders again and spun him into another dance.

…

By the end of the night, Percy couldn't get the obscure band's music out of his head; the words twirled off his tongue in every moment of his empty thought. At a time like this, he wished he wasn't so tone deaf, because he suddenly had real fears about harming Annabeth's hearing.

It was probably a little after two in the morning when the bar finally closed and they were forced to stumble out, donning lazy smiles and glossy eyes in the midst of their sobriety. Percy felt good, high on the feeling of belonging and stupidity and love. He glanced a little at Annabeth when they all reached the truck and knew she was in agreement with him before he spoke his next words. While Thalia hitched up a lever under her seat, dropping it to lay horizontally, Percy cleared his throat. "We're gonna go for a walk."

Jason side-eyed him in a suspicious way that had him holding back a blush, starting to unpack a few of his mother's sandwiches. Percy ignored it as best he could. "Don't wait up."

Luckily, he answered with nothing but a grunt, and that was approval enough for Percy. He made a grab for Annabeth's hand before Jason had time to change his mind. It was late; no one felt up for driving, so the truck would host as their all-expenses-paid vacation for the night. He didn't mind delaying sleep when it came to these circumstances; the truck didn't make for a very good motel, if you asked him.

Annabeth's hand was smaller than his; he curled his fingers around hers, studying the creases of her palms and her short-clipped fingernails. He softly stroked her skin, keeping his eyes focused on the darkened horizon ahead of them, and he could hardly separate earth from sky at this time of night. Nothing beyond them was visible, discernible. He kind of liked it that way.

In the silence, all Percy could make out was the sound of june bugs buzzing and the wind whistling through the trees. Unconsciously, he began humming the lyrics he'd learned earlier. Annabeth had a smile in her voice when she spoke. "Tonight was fun."

"Tonight's not over," he corrected, swinging their tangled hands back and forth obnoxiously—though she didn't seem to mind particularly much. "Tonight _is _fun."

She laughed, and the sound was probably his favorite music of the night. "Eventually we'll have to turn in." They'd walked for only minutes, but the lights of civilization soon faded into little blurry stars staring after them from behind.

"Mm," he hummed. "Nah." Swinging their hands faster, he grinned when he heard the sound of her laugh again. It made his heart speed up, and he couldn't help to take it further. He tugged her around quickly, throwing himself onto her back and locking his arms around her neck for support. "Onward!" he called.

Annabeth choked in surprise, stumbling a step to compensate for the unexpected weight. "YOU'RE CRUSHING ME," she yelled jubilantly at the same time he ordered, "GO, GO, GO."

The moment brought him back to a time like this one, only so much different. Back in the field where things had just started to turn around for them. He remembered his annoyance, his insults and her unyielding resolve to get them out in one piece. His smile was partly in the moment, partly stuck in the nostalgia of their infamous beginnings.

Only now, Percy couldn't balance himself like Annabeth knew how to, and when he leaned forward just a little too far, they came crashing down together in a mess of elbows and other hard angles. They tumbled into a field of long, dry grass they'd just begun to pass and Percy wouldn't have been surprised if the Grace kids could have heard their laughter from the truck, blocks away by now.

"Ouch," Annabeth groaned, muffled under his body. "Eat a salad, Percy."

He lifted slightly, relieving his crushing weight from her body. Her cheeks were flushed bright and pink, glowing in the soft starlight. After a second, their eyes caught and they couldn't help but to fall into another round of laughter.

Resistance was futile—Annabeth's joyful face did crazy things to his stomach. A moment of hesitation to watch her face and he was suddenly leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss that felt long overdue.

Annabeth responded as soon as he pulled her pouty bottom lip between his teeth, and with a hushed moan, she rolled them over into the camouflage of the overgrown grass. He felt better having been removed from the road's view, even if it remained as dead as it had all night. Especially when she pinned his arms down and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

It was Percy's turn to moan as she steadily lowered her hips onto his, pressing and feeling for what was starting to awaken there. His cheeks flooded with heat and he struggled for purchase where she held his forearms, slowly relinquishing her grip. She whispered his name against his lips and it nearly did him over.

Once he had control of his hands, they immediately sought out her soft curls, carefully running through and tugging on the strands. He kissed her with everything she made him feel that night; he kissed her for every laugh she granted him and every smile he pulled out of her.

Her body was incredibly warm against his, reminding him of how alive he felt when they found time to be this close without interruption; when they made their own world in the heart of someone else's. How could he disappear from the moment when fire trailed in her movements' wake? How could he forget any second of their static charged touch?

With a low sigh, she pressed her chest against his and he reveled in the difference of their bodies; his hard and hers soft. He could feel her heart pumping and he counted each beat. Curving his arms around her waist, he couldn't help to pull her in tighter.

Each kiss brought them impossibly closer, each body part that felt awkwardly out of place only moments ago during their fall had found a comfortable place to rest between the other's. Percy wanted to whine as Annabeth began to slowly grind down, rocking her hips in painfully measured beats onto his.

"Annabeth," he breathed, wanting to relay his thoughts, but finding that the words burned off his tongue as soon as he was met with her hot lips again. "Annabeth." He settled for her name again, as he was beginning to think it spoke enough for itself.

When her fingers lightly toyed with the fringe of his old high school t-shirt, dipping in and lightly scratching the sensitive skin below his navel, he felt his mind go blank. They slipped lower and lower, teasing, until they brushed the waistband of his jeans, just barely peaking in.

Warning bells went off, he wanted so desperately to ignore them—he almost _did_. But somehow he found it in himself to pull back. It took a long moment to gather the strength to say his next words, an agonizing stretch of time where he convinced himself to do what he knew he needed to. "We can't," he panted, hating himself. Because _yes_, they _definitely could_.

"We already are," was her snorted reply, fingers working to move further under the fabric, exploring. The heat between his legs twitched. "I can tell that you want to."

"_Annabeth_," he said more seriously this time, but still not totally convincing. He didn't think he'd actually be able to manage one hundred percent conviction; his heart didn't want to stop. His body _definitely _didn't want to stop. His skin burned hot and ready where he felt hers.

Her fingers halted and she pulled away a fraction. "Are you sure?"

"This can't happen in some sketchy ass field in the middle of nowhere, Annabeth." _It totally can_.

She smirked, but her eyes softened. "It can. It was about to."

Throwing an arm over his eyes, he ignored the throbbing parts of his body that were begging him to agree with her and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. His voice came out choked from the effort. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered then, rolling off of him to curl into his side. She gently stroked the dip above his sternum as he breathed deep. "I understand. I guess I even agree a little bit," she admitted.

He sighed, trying to mentally force his body to calm down. Mind over matter didn't mean a thing when his mind was currently fighting not to _side _with his matter. She chuckled at the warring expression taking hold of his face, pressing a tiny kiss onto his shoulder. "Hey," she said quietly. "I think I love you a little bit."

It should have worried him to hear the words. It should have brought attention to the mess he spun them into. Instead, it made him feel like he'd swallowed the sun and harvested its warmth inside of him. "Only a little bit?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"A lotta bit," she amended lazily.

"More like it." He pulled her closer, setting his chin on top of her head and fighting a grin. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Georgia — Vance Joy**

**i know a lot of you aren't going to like what i did here, but i assure you that i don't care :)**

**want other platforms to harass me on? check out my tumblr by the same name**


End file.
